


Jumping the Gun (Fourth Arc FGR)

by rngrdead



Series: Five Golden Rings [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Post Jumping the Gun.  History sometimes catches up with you.</p><p>Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping the Gun (Fourth Arc FGR)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Don’t own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They had been at the new Watchers’ Headquarters, apparently now the ‘Hogwarts for Slayers’, for exactly two hours and Spike was already questioning every rationale they had concocted as reasons to visit.

The concept of a trip to the ‘old country’ had not been the problem, rather, it was the whole slayer/watcher thing that had the vampire on edge. Regardless of whether the aforesaid folks had any interest in dusting the school’s benefactor, Spike, the master vampire, knew he would be tingling all over as soon as they entered the grounds and be positively vibrating with slayer ‘feelings’ by the time they were in the building.

Eventually Spike had been the organiser. His motivation for “crossing the bloody pond” simple – Please his consort, spend time together, revisit some old haunts, and pick up a couple of items from a safe deposit box at the Lloyds Bank in Berkeley Square, London. The jewelry would now be significantly more valuable than when he put it there some fifty years earlier and would make suitable gifts for the Niblet and Red… and a little gift for his significant other.

Xander had been willing to travel anywhere. He did want to see Willow, Giles and Dawn again. Buffy was apparently still in Italy somewhere visiting a ‘special friend’ for the fourth time that year. When Xander queried Spike about the slayer, the vampire had stormed out of the room muttering something about a “Bloody pretentious ponce” and “the Immortal git”.

 

Ensconced in their rooms and no longer prepared to be the attentive partner of twelve hours ago, Spike stormed around the space searching for his cigarettes  
“No, I’m *not* going to bloody well help you unpack! I’m *going* for a cigarette… it bein’ dark ‘n all! Possibly even recki the area”

“Do wha..?”

“A reconnoiter you goit!”

“So..what’s a goit?”

The vampire groaned, lit a cigarette then spun around to exit through the suite’s glass doors in the bay window, escaping into the quiet of the garden. 

Xander rose and had begun to follow his petulant partner, so was just in time to observe the blinding flash of gold and white, and the sudden disappearance of the vampire. He could still ‘feel’ Spike, and just started to wonder what exactly had happened, when he saw Spike’s new ‘duster’ on the ground.

“Oh, No!!” Xander began to run toward the spot.

 

>>>>>>>

Giles had taken off his glasses and was holding them with the hand at his hip while he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other.

“Explain to me again, *Exactly* what it was that you were attempting to do. And more importantly, the precise words you used!”

Dawn was sobbing, “I … just …. I didn’t think… anyone was out there… Oh…[hic] Giles *please*… “

Giles spun on his heel and walked over to hold on to the edge of an elegant, leather settee. He looked over to Willow in exasperation.

Willow took up the interrogation, “What. Did. You. Say. Exactly?!!” The glare and ‘resolve face’ was enough to crush the will of the most powerful master vampire.

“Ummm Umm… I was just doing a…. doing a general transformation spell … Out into the night … You know, ‘cause I didn’t think there was anyone there… just bushes and stuff… but I kind of… Oh Goddess…” At this point Dawn’s explanation was plagued by tears. 

“’Cause you know!.... OK.. OK! [hic] It was the Beatrix Potter spell OK!… But,[hic].. but, it didn’t do anything too bad did it?[hic] I mean… did I turn one of the slayers into a cat [hic] or something… Oh God,[hic] I didn’t turn Kennedy into a cat did I??”

Dawn dropped onto the classic leather couch nearest the doorway of Giles’ study, just as Xander stepped through the door, hugging a near asleep Spike close to his chest. 

Xander waited for Dawn to notice them then spoke “No Dawn, your spell hit Spike!” 

Dawn turned, then with a look of horror saw the results of her folly and began to sob uncontrollably, “Oh My God! Oh-My-God! Oh My God!!!!” 

Xander wanted to include Dawn in a three way reassuring hug with Spike but a look from Willow confirmed that letting the beginner wiccan suffer temporarily was, in itself, the lesson and punishment necessary. “Dawn, we need to know the exact words before we can fix this. C’mon you can remember for me can’t you… remember for your Xanman?!” 

Xander leaned over as best he could with the sleepy friend still nestled in his arms, and gently stroked the upset girl’s long auburn locks with his free hand.

“Please?!”

Spike chose that moment to shudder and wake, nipped his partner gently on the collar bone causing Xander to release his grip. His friend suddenly twisted and wriggled out of the protective arms of his lover, falling inelegantly to the floor. 

Spike felt a jolt of adrenalin as he dropped and a desperate need to run and hide as he landed, suddenly aware that *everything* felt different but still unable to take in why. He stopped and flattened himself to the ground for a moment in an attempt to get his bearings. Fortunately the animal instinct of his new form took over mere seconds later, and he fled to relative safety behind a settee without further thought. Shaking with inexplicable fear and… listening to *his own* very rapid heartbeat! He knew things were very different, but had had little time to assess exactly how or why. His current hiding place smelt of old leather and newly deposited dust, and had several interesting pieces of paper which he felt compelled to chew the edge of… *What the….???*

Xander tried desperately to catch the escaping animal, dropping to his knees to coax his terrified partner from his hiding place. Looking up, he begged a still teary Dawn.

“Why a rabbit? Just explain to me, Dawn… why did you have to make him a rabbit??!”

Spike, had been virtually semi conscious from the flash until his instinctive scramble to settee safety. He had known that warm arms with a familiar smell had lifted him from the garden, and he’d simply relaxed against Xander’s comforting chest as he had done many times before. As awareness slowly returned however, he had noticed that the chest was significantly bigger than he remembered. He felt very odd and now was acutely aware that he needed to assess other differences. The only real way to look at himself and analyze what had happened was to get out from behind the furniture. 

His breathing was too fast, he knew it was too fast, so he instinctively licked his paws (*Gahh what?!!!*), then reached up and pulled a silky ear down and began to groom to comfort and calm himself. His inner self let out a terrified scream, as he realized, *Oh Hell… I don’t just have the body, I have its instincts too…Xan! help! please!!”

His friend was kneeling down, cheek to the ground, looking along the dark corridor formed by the back of the couch, “C’mon Spike. C’mon buddy… please?! I’ll keep you safe… I’ll keep you safe!”

Spike stopped what he was doing, flattened himself to the ground again and sniffed his partner’s scent. The world didn’t look the same when one’s eyes were on either side of one’s skull and he struggled to block out the conflicting messages from his, now near three hundred degree, peripheral vision, but Xander smelt like… home.

He scampered forward then hesitated at the juncture of light and the safety of the couch tunnel. Xander remained perfectly still. Spike sprinted (as best he could given his feet were now fur covered and the floor, polished boards!) into the waiting arms of his partner, and snuggled into the comfort and safety of the welcoming embrace.

Xander rhythmically stroked the silky fur of his… partner. Watching as Spike’s eyes closed and the vampire calmed, he couldn’t help but wonder at how beautiful Spike was – even in his current form! 

His partner now had chocolate colored floppy ears and honey colored coat, with chocolate feet, and a tiny white patch on his nose. The fact that his eyes had not altered in color, but remaining a deep azure blue with long black lashes, gave him an extraordinary look and provided unnecessary confirmation that this was no ordinary rabbit. Xander came to the conclusion that it was a given… in any form, his lover would be stunningly attractive.

He kissed the fuzzy front paws in turn, then the furry forehead, petted the silky ears then finally looked into the desperate blue eyes with concern and love.

“Oh sweetheart!! C’mon, Willow and Giles will figure this out. But let’s you and I go back to our room, yeah?” Xander didn’t expect nor wait for, any response instead he shot a begging look at the watcher and the powerful wiccan, and headed back to their quarters. 

Giles and Willow nodded, and Willow pulled Dawn to her in a tight hug.

“S OK…..We’ll fix it…. We’ll fix it!... I know you didn’t mean to hurt Spike…. We’ll fix it…..” Willow held on as tears flowed from the girl again….

Xander had carried Spike back up to their room via the kitchen, snatching baking tray, kitty litter and a handful of greenery and carrots on his way through.

Spike understood the concept of the litter, what he didn’t expect was how easily he adjusted to the need for his current body to relieve itself, given that as a vamp, toileting was a nonevent. Food was a different matter.

Though he felt drawn toward the lettuce and carrot that had been carefully placed in a bowl on the floor, he simply could not bring himself to eat more than a nibble of each. He pushed the vegetables away and flopped dejectedly on the floor next to the rejected meal. Leaving Xander to wonder what he might do to help. Xander next tried a small bowl of blood. The vamp-come-bunny seemed tempted but apparently lost interest in that also after a quick taste.

“C’mon Spike, you’ve gotta eat something!” 

Xander returned to the kitchen and made himself hot chocolate and toast. On impulse, he poured some of the sweet drink into an open dish and placed it carefully on the floor near his upset friend. He then dipped a sliver of toast in some blood and placed it along side. This seemed to work. Spike quickly consumed the hot milk, finished the toast then hopped up onto the couch to nestle beside his partner. He fell into a light slumber with his head on furry front feet and Xander stroking his ears.

Waking a little time later, Spike hopped onto the floor then began to ponder the implications of this current state. He was perfectly conscious but still seemed compelled by the instincts of the body to which he had apparently been assigned. His hearing and smell seemed as good as that of his vamp self, but his instinctive responses were pure rabbit. He was surprised to feel his ears move as he attempted to pick up particular sounds and was intrigued by the vibrations coming from his whiskers. Without Xander’s reassuring touch he felt unreasonably nervous, remained overly watchful, and shivered with fear when far off noises could not be identified. To his shame, he had twice bolted in startled terror, to the perceived safety of behind convenient furniture, when doors had slammed somewhere close by.

Xander observed the nervous behavior and had carried his friend to bed with him as he retired for the night. He changed into boxers then lay on his back and lifted his small soft friend onto his bare chest. Spike snuggled into the warmth and safety of his now relatively huge companion. Reassured by the steady heart beat and sound of Xander’s breathing, he slept for a few hours with just his twitching nose poking from the covers. 

When Xander groaned and rolled, Spike slid off, wriggled free of the blankets and hopped onto the floor. Stopping perfectly still for a time, he listened for anything untoward. Hearing nothing he thumped his back foot then listened again, thumping a second time, he then hopped around their room several times to get his bearings in the dark. He chewed the edge of a magazine that had somehow fallen from the side table and was surprised that it was strangely satisfying to gnaw at something, though the flavor was rather nondescript (*perhaps I should have found a Playboy or something*). 

Spike was pleased that he could still feel the sunrise coming and idly wondered whether his current status meant the vampire ‘burning up’ still applied. He waited for a sliver of light to reach the floor then crept forward and placed a tentative paw experimentally in its path, and was thrilled to discover that there was no burning, in fact it felt… wonderful.

Sometime later that morning Xander awoke to see Spike fully stretched out on the window ledge staring at nothing in particular and soaking up the warmth of the morning sun. He rose and walked over to stroke the pale fur, noting the look of real pleasure in the crystal blue eyes as his companion cocked his head sideways in a very Spike like gesture. 

“Well I guess going all Bugs Bunny had to have some advantages. Looks like we can let you out for a run later – better ask Giles if there are any nasties around – last thing we need is you being beaten up by the local dogs or getting picked off by a hawk.”

As they entered Giles’ study, Dawn rushed to greet the pair, still apologizing profusely but also keen to pet Spike. She sat beside him on the floor and proceeded to massage behind his ears, ruffling his fur in the wrong direction then smoothing it back again. After some initial irritation at being treated like a pet, Spike found it surprisingly satisfying. 

There had been some progress with a reversal spell, however Willow was keen to wait until the following night when the full moon could lend extra energy and virtually guarantee magical success. 

Satisfied that he would have his friend back the following evening, Xander asked, “It seems like Spike’s sun allergy doesn’t apply to his Peter Rabbit status, so is there any reason you can think of that he shouldn’t go outside?”

“I can’t see why not Xander, it’s unlikely he’ll run away or get into too much trouble. Perhaps you should restrict him to the walled garden outside the library though, just to be safe.” Giles absently leaned down and stroked the fur of the little animal.

Dawn piped up “Ooh, I wonder what would happen if he met another rabbit – wouldn’t that be cool” She giggled then added “Hee hee, he could really do the bonking like bunnies thing.” She scratched behind his ears again but was given a sharp nip for her trouble. Spike was quickly tiring of being treated like the house pet and discussed as though his had lost his mind not just his body. His frustration was heightened further when he realized that his body had felt a strange tingle at the thought of a decent shag, though he was positive it was Xander he was thinking about, not some random wild rabbit.

Xander held the door open for Spike and they headed for the library. The polished floor was incredibly frustrating, Spike’s fur covered feet slipping and skidding.

“You OK there buddy, or do you want me to carry you?” Xander smiled down at his friend with genuine affection. Carrying Spike in his current form was something Xander thoroughly enjoyed, petting the plush pelt and silky ears something he knew he could happily do all day.

He pushed open the bay windows of the library and let Spike hop out into the enclosed garden.

Xander grinned with pleasure as he watched his small furry friend bounce with the sheer joy of being outside in the sunshine. Spike sped around the yard, dodging imaginary obstacles, reversing, and stopping occasionally to nibble at the greenery. He sprang over non existent tussocks, experimented with flips and spinning jumps, and bounded around the garden beds, disappearing behind a rhododendron bush only to reappear at speed and lap the garden again..... Xander settled comfortably on a chair near the open doors and simply watched. After almost two hours, a floppy pair of chocolate colored ears appeared at the doorstep. Xander picked up his friend and wandered back to their room.

Spike returned to the still sun-drenched windowsill – undoubtedly the warmest spot in the room - and collapsed exhausted to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

That night Spike was taken down to dine with the slayers and watchers-in-training. The eating hall was typical of most mass dining rooms with long tables and a smorgasbord style arrangement for the food. The head table was on a slight platform obviously used in formal ceremonies for other purposes.

Spike was placed gently on the table next to Xander, and gave him a withering look when the man returned from the self serve with a platter of piping hot lasagne for himself but a mere bread roll and salad for Spike.

Xander responded to the look by leaning down and whispering, “It’s OK buddy, I’ll fix your favourite later yeah?”

Spike nibbled at the roll but found that the proximity of so many slayers, and the level of noise in the room, was really jangling his nerves. When one of the girls dropped a plate on the far side of the hall, Xander instantly found himself with a lapful of terrified rabbit. And when a chair tipped over as one of the slayers got up to leave, he felt a furry head burrow under his t-shirt. Xander lifted the shirt slightly and tucked his friend all the way under, where he remained for the rest of the meal.

“So tomorrow night it’s all over? What time Wills?”

“We should be able to get started around 10 – as soon as the moon is up really but it’s best to wait until its high in the sky. We’ll have to be on the spot where the original transformation took place though. Do you remember where he was standing?”

“Um sure, I think, yeah I reckon I can put him pretty much on the right spot.”

Willow was grinning at him but it wasn’t until Dawn and Giles both started laughing openly that Xander realized the source of their mirth. The lump under his shirt was moving around getting himself more comfortable, giving Xander the appearance that he was about to hatch an alien.

The remainder of the meal was a pleasant enough affair and Spike later fell asleep nestled on his companion’s chest once again.

Spike spent almost the whole of the following day in the sun. Xander and Willow content to sit and talk on the garden seat for a while, but eventually left Spike to his own devices in the afternoon, comfortable with the thought that the garden was a safe enough haven for their small friend.

When Xander returned to collect Spike, he was nowhere to be seen. He began to push aside various bushes and searched under the garden seats, but turning back toward the house, he noticed with a sense of dread, that there was a very large tabby cat perched on the wall swishing its tail menacingly. 

“Oh god Spike… No! He didn’t do something to you did he?!” 

He hissed at the cat, then threw a small stick in its direction, at which point the feline stood, stared at him with disdain, stalked along the wall and jumped out of sight.

Xander’s search became frantic but there was still no sign of the rabbit anywhere in the garden, then he remembered the doors to the library had been left slightly ajar. He flew back inside calling repeatedly. After a quick glance around, he dropped to his hands and knees and began to search for the little animal under and behind all the furniture, still without success. With tears threatening he sat in the middle of the room desperately trying to figure out what might have happened to his dear friend. He was just about to ‘call in the troops’ when noticed a movement in the bottom corner of one of the bookshelves on the opposite side of the room. 

“Spike?” As he reached the shelf, he saw a tiny dark ball wedged into an ‘A’ shaped space where two large volumes had fallen together. He stood the books up and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Oh God Spike! I thought I’d lost you! Oh sweetheart! Come here. I’ve got you. Shh. I’ve got you, Shh Shhh,” he stroked the shivering back then gently eased the little body to cradle him close and continued petting his traumatized friend in an effort to calm them both. 

“That’s it. No more adventures for you. We’ll stay in our room until it’s time for the spell.”

Four hours later Giles, Willow, Dawn and Xander, along with Andrew and another girl Xander recognized as one of the slayers from Sunnydale, were standing around the place that Spike had been struck two nights previously. A circle had been drawn on the grass with powder of some description, and candles placed at the four points of the compass.

Xander placed Spike into the centre of the formation, gently rested his duster over the little body and stood back.

Willow nodded and Dawn chanted the reversal spell. Another blinding flash resulted in a wide eyed, fully formed vampire left crouching on the ground where the rabbit had been. Xander dropped to his knees and pulled his friend into a tight hug. 

“Oh thank God, thank God you’re OK sweetheart…. Spike you are OK aren’t you?”

Spike looked into his lovers brown eye and smiled, “So long as I get to shag you *like* a bunny tonight instead of *as* one I think everything will be just fine luv.” 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They were entwined, relaxing nude under the soft covers of the large four poster in their rooms at ‘slayer central’. It was the first night Xander had his human/vampire shaped friend in his arms since they had come to England, and only the second since they had met up in Boston again. Well strictly speaking there had been a fair amount of fondling under the covers of a first class airline seat blanket… but...

Spike had draped himself across his partner’s chest, head resting on the well sculpted left pectoral, ear to the heartbeat and left hand gently caressing his partner’s torso.

“What was it like?”

“What pet?”

“Being… fuzzy and rabbit shaped…? I mean, could you understand when I was talking to you?

“’Course… understood everythin’ and don’t forget the bond?! Felt that too.”

“Well, what was it…”

Spike’s quiet tones interrupted the line of questioning. 

“Terrifyin’ for much of it. ‘Twas an odd thing really. Instincts of prey, and mind that kept screaming predator? Bein’ that small and havin’ your own permanent fur coat was mighty odd too. Fur feet just damned annoyin’... Few things were nice though… Sun was bloody marvelous!! And sleepin’ on your chest, the heart beat, and snuggling meself safe in your arms?” 

Spike hugged and snuggled into his partner as if to demonstrate the point, “Hmmm could well do with more of that...”

“God I missed you! And I was so afraid that… “ Xander sat up abruptly… “You know I am *never* gonna feel the love for cats again!.. That library adventure of yours… gahh!” 

The consort shivered with the terrifying memory. Spike snuggled and caressed his partner further, expressing his gratitude and love in simple wordless stroking and snuffles as he intertwined his limbs with Xander. Spike opened his wrist and found it accepted with the reverence due the arm of a religious leader. Xander stretched his neck as he accepted the dripping limb but could not withhold the amorous groan. 

The human was reluctant to break the mood but felt he had to, given the side discussions with Willow and Giles over the past couple of days. 

“Now that you’re… well… back, Giles wants us all to have a formal meeting with the coven and the new council tomorrow.”

“Oh Bloody Hell! What now? As if we haven’t had enough of mojo and mumblin’s from watchers and witches to last a lifetime! We’re on *holiday’s* in case they’ve forgotten...?!”

“The New Council is just trying to sort out the Italian connection with Initiative stuff.”

Spike stilled and almost whispered with trepidation, “The what?!...Buffy…?!”

“She’s fine but ‘wigged’, and her new squeeze is as well… What sort of weirdo calls themselves ‘the Immortal’ anyway?…”

Spike looked decidedly annoyed, raised an eyebrow and stated with venom in his flat delivery, “A wanker who is.”

“You *know* him?” 

“Hate the bastard.”

“Is Buffy safe with him?... I mean, he sounds like a pretty great guy from what Andrew and Willow were saying?”

“Oh he’s a barrel of laughs mate, bloody ponce… Bloke’s a regular walkin’ shagfest… ‘cording to Darla ‘n Dru at least… no doubt figures Slayer’s a right conquest. *Bastard*.” The last word was all but spat out.

Xander paused while his now game faced partner calmed.

“Anyway… Giles got a call, Buff was sure it was them… bit of intel later and… Like to bet my good eye that Mr Corn-bred Idaho Marine Guy is behind the Buffy stalkage... And to think I felt sorry for him when we were in Sunnydale!”

“I didn’t.”

“Yeah well… ”

“Fun times pet…” Spike watched his partner’s face as memories came flooding back. Xander distinctly recalled days of questioning sessions with one underfed, desperate vampire chained in a bathtub. At the time, it had not bothered him, now it was a whole period that he would rather forget, given his rather shameful taunting of ‘the helpless’. As his thoughts drifted to family, years of betrayal, abuse and basements, Xander’s expression reflected the inner lost and beaten, small boy. His lover squeezed him, grounded him and reminded him of just how different things were now by kissing the frown on his forehead then a tender kiss to his worry tightened lips.

“Life’s better now innit?”

“Oh yeah….”

Silence reigned for a moment.

Spike eventually sniffed hard, folded his arms, and said resignedly, “So, much as I enjoy rakin’ over the past, what is it the Watcher wants us to do? Not exactly warriors for the good any more are we pet?!…”

At that point, Xander had the dignity to look embarrassed, he watched as the azure eyes flashed yellow then blue and gold with the ‘side order of excruciating pain’, his own voice dropped to an intimate growl, “Just thought… You know, if they needed us…” 

“Oh bugger, you’ve *got* to be kiddin’! Me, saved the world twice, been there in the foray for two or three others. You’ve averaged one for four luv. We’ve lost too much, and we owe them *nothin’*! Don’t want you involved! Don’t want me involved! Xan?!!! We came here to make memories, not relive ‘em.”

Xander took the face of his life partner in both hands and forced him to face Xander’s patchless, scarred visage. 

“If the Initiative is back and looking at Slayers, then everyone here is going to be a target… Not to mention the whole ‘demons of Europe’ being in danger, and if they succeed here then they’ll go back into the US as well. You… and me too, being ‘consort’.. Well you know we’ll be targets for them … and Jamielle or no Jamielle! You can bet they’ll be at our Sacramento address!" Xander squeezed his partner a little tighter. “Giles won’t force us sweetheart, it’s just… *we* can be useful here… At least come and listen to what’s going on before *we* decide.” Xander snaked his hand up, grasped his partner’s beautiful face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Spike pulled away first, “Bloody unfair Harris!”

“What?” Xander’s attempted innocence failed miserably as he grinned knowing he’d won.

Spike pursed his lips, gave his most wicked smirk and with narrowed eyes gave his agreement, “Just so long as you know, I *will* be shaggin’ you senseless after the meetin’, cause I swear! It’s been almost three weeks since you had a proper seein’ to!”

Xander matched the smirk and replied, “Eighteen days and counting… so… let’s just see who sees to whom shall we?”

Spike attempted to look shocked, “You cheeky bastard!” He proceeded to tickle and tease the human to within an inch of delight-induced asphyxiation. In the process the vampire discovered that improved speed and reflexes were other traits the consort inherited from the link to his master.

Xander escaped, dressed and was standing at the door with a smirk very worthy of the consort of William the Bloody. He held out his hand. “Are you coming?”

Spike wished in that moment that he had a heartbeat to skip… but need not have worried, the nervous jolt of pride and lust was very much the same. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The two approached the meeting room to a tightly controlled, though somewhat loud, tirade worthy of… Giles!

“Oh Good Lord! Did you *really* need to bring that in here?!!! Andrew! Put it out!”

Still in the confines of the walnut paneled hallway, Spike pinned his partner to the dark wood and kissed him passionately, then scraped vampiric incisors across the aroused man’s neck in an act of entirely feral possession. “Bloody Andrew!! Bloody Watcher!…” Spike was in full game face growling, straightening and holding his partner’s eye with a golden stare. “Right then. We disappear today if this goes wrong. No argument, right?… Say it… Or I don’t go in… You and I… Out of here… If it goes wrong... If either of us feels they’re gonna screw us in *any* way*… we’re gone, yeah?… Look at me pet, please? You either agree with that, or we leave now.”

“You know that Spike… come on! You leave, I go… No questions… You are more important to me than… anything… Spike… Sweetheart… Oh God! We shouldn’t have come should we? … And it’s my fault and I’ve just..”

Spike briskly silenced his partner with a kiss and caress of his boy’s nether regions. Pulling away, he growled, “You an’ me pet, no guilt and no atonin’ needed. No harm no foul. If we’re in and someone bowls a yorker, call it an’ stop play, ‘K?

Xander replied, very aware of his more than reasonable arousal, “Geez… the whole Yorker thing? That’s like a cricket term, yeah? You *do* realize that most of the mystical rubbish in Giles’ books was less confusing than that bloody game!”

“Hah!”

“What ‘hah’!?”

“’Hah’ you said ‘bloody’! See, there’s hope for you yet”

“Urrrghhh! I can’t win!”

“You just did pet…” Spike’s visage was human again and the crystal blue eyes spelt belonging for his consort. The vampire peppered the brunette with kisses, then licked over the claim mark, “I love you, an’ you’re mine an’ I’m yours. Master Vampire and Beloved Consort. That’s *all* that matters. An’ those humans in there have *no* idea what that means. But I think we do… yeah?!” The last part was seductively growled through fully extended fangs and punctuated, quite literally, in the claim mark as he stroked Xander to extreme hardness. Withdrawing quickly, he carefully covered his partner’s very obvious arousal with the over-shirt Xander was wearing. The blonde then kissed his partner chastely on the cheek and stated, “Now let’s just go get this over with shall we?” then led them into the room as though there had been no interlude or precursor whatsoever. Xander reached for Spike’s hand as he entered the room, the intertwined fingers squeezing almost to the point of pain. Spike snaking his other arm around his consort’s waist as he stepped into the room first.

 

Dawn was the first to notice them, despite her magical faux pas but a few nights earlier, she smiled far too knowingly at the entry of Spike ushering his partner into the room. The teenager, new wiccan and former ‘key’ noting, in particular, the hand calmly and protectively at the small of Xander’s back and the ‘I’ve been recently kissed’ redness of the taller man’s lips.

Giles looked up from a hefty tome open at the head of the table and acknowledged the newcomers, “Ah, Xander. Spike. I’m glad you agreed to be here, your opinion will be most valuable I’m sure.” 

Andrew was noisily banging his rather overly ornate pipe on the window sill, spilling the still smoldering contents onto the gardenias below. He left his task the instant he heard Giles speak and flew toward Spike. The embrace and related joyous words of praise for the blonde vampire were bordering on worshipful and ridiculous.

“C’mon mate, ladies present.” When Andrew did not let go, Spike physically extracted himself and held Andrew at arm’s length, with a powerful one handed grip on the man’s shoulder, stating with a rather justifiably incredulous tone, “You bloody well saw me last night, you twonk! Give it a rest yeah?!”

Willow pointedly cleared her throat and brought them all back to the task at hand. “If you two would like a seat we can get started.”

The obvious places were with backs facing the, courtesy of Andrew’s pipe cleaning, now open windows.

Spike raised an eyebrow and pointedly stared at the afternoon sun-drenched seating.

“Ohh, Ohh! Sorry!” Willow and Dawn vacated their shaded spots near the book shelves, looking rather sheepishly at their guests regarding the oversight.

Rather than being a ‘crisis meeting’, it seemed that Xander and Spike had been included in the regular monthly ‘committee of management’ gathering. Spike and Xander, used to the swift dealings of business meetings – even those of boards of management – soon became bored by the rather tedious nature of approval (after insisted spelling amendments via Andrew) of minutes of the previous meetings; current slayer ‘location and enrollment’ issues; and ‘policy regards parental visits for slayers’ matters.

Spike stared at the wall and caught his partner’s non-writing hand under the table. Their fingers intertwined and Spike closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on communicating love through the link, and relished the calming sensation of his partner’s touch. 

Conscious that they were in a public space, Spike sent a message of calm and love, and began to ‘zone out’, staring at the fish tank just behind Xander.

The meeting’s discussion turned to the Initiative issue; various reports on who, how and when were tabled; mentions of Buffy and Riley and the ‘old Initiative’ prominent in all; and lengthy dialogue regarding their agenda dominant. Spike could not focus and began to stare harder at the captive fish in the glass tank featured as part of an impressive bookshelf and wall setting. The analogy was evocative and disturbing.

As the vampire’s memories of the Initiative began, Xander was blasted by negative emotions and imagery via the consort link, some of them seemed to even predate Sunnydale, he was sure a Swastika was involved. But it was the most recent memories and metaphors that were disturbing and evocative enough to envelope him entirely. Xander followed Spike’s glazed stare to the aquatic feature in an attempt to regain his equilibrium, but was drawn further into the horror. No longer dream images but visceral, sickening, and now shared, past experiences.

Xander felt the desperate hunger, the pacing of the cell looking out through glass at his captors, their whim his command. He relived staring up, semi dazed and terrified, yet again unable to move, as he counted the fluorescent lights lining endless white corridors as they pushed him toward his torturers, naked and strapped to a hospital gurney. He knew on a cellular level the moment when suicidal shame overcame excruciating pain as a former Master Vampire, drugged and starved, and now unable to protect himself, was subjected to the supreme debauchery and abject cruelty of ‘soul having’ humans. Rape and torture of the ‘prisoner’, the ‘other’, consistent with any number of examples of cruelty and murder over five previous millennia of earthbound history, and putting to shame anything the Scourge of Europe could have contrived at his most vicious. Xander’s breathing hitched with the realization.

Next he felt the determination and desperation accompanying the escape, the despair and humiliation of Spike seeking sanctuary and… All the images stopped. Everything went quiet and Spike was on his knees in front of Xander’s chair, pulling the human’s tear streaked face to his shoulder. He lifted them both to standing and without a word to other shocked members of the meeting, led the brunette to the relative privacy of a nearby bathroom.

Still supporting his distraught consort, but now leaning them both against the antique marble vanity. Spike dropped into game face, opened his own wrist, and watched as Xander ceased his distressed keening in favor of suckling the proffered gift. 

Fifteen minutes, a reassuring feed, quiet dialogue regards Spike’s unwitting sharing of the past, the ‘not your fault’ message re the Scooby’s and chains, plus a number of passionate kisses later, and the two rejoined the group.

Most of the meeting members had left their chairs and were helping themselves to various refreshments from the tea trolley. Giles was the first to speak as they all noted the return of the visitors and resumed their seats. “I, umm… well… Can we pass you some tea as you seem to have missed the…. Um… break?”

Spike grunted a semi polite ‘Yes’ then nodded to the senior watcher, acknowledging his gratitude for English decorum that rescinded any necessity to mention the previous ‘emotional episode’ of his consort.

Giles cleared his throat and removed his glasses to furiously polish them as he reiterated the problem. “Yes, well… It seems that the Initiative is up and running again – privately funded apparently, though I do have my doubts even on that score. From what we can glean, their raison d’ etre is the same as ever, though this time it seems the results of the research will go to the highest bidder. Anyone with ‘special circumstances’ is at risk it seems.” Giles paused, replaced his glasses and caught Spike’s eye direct. “And yes, it *is* a global movement with demon informants as well as human operatives as far as we can tell.”

Spike stood, slammed the table dramatically with both hands and began to move off. “Well… If that’s all, me an’ me mate Xan here we’ll be on our way for a bit o’ holiday sight seein’, ‘cause quite frankly *Rupert*, I figure these days I’ve done with all this rot and as *you* know, fight the good fight fiscally rather than physically… You can expect the funds to keep flowin’ BTW and… good luck with the ‘duck ‘n weave to outwit the *not so clandestine* army boys!”

Giles did not move, but fixed his elder and benefactor, the blonde vampire, with an icy stare, “They know where you live… Spike… They know where Xander lives… They may not yet have a handle on your movements or relationships or your funds… but they will if this continues… so may I suggest that you remain to hear us out and perhaps your recent ‘fiscal’ assistance can continue to be directed to best assisting the ‘greater good’.”

Spike halted his retreat, scowled openly, then took his partner’s hand and slumped back into his seat. 

Xander had been silent yet supportive of his partner through the link. Now, grasping his lover’s hand, he was struck once more by the extraordinary inner strength and grace of his blonde. The compassion, commitment to the good fight, the personal charisma and bravery that would, were it to be properly exploited, bring armies to their knees, was obvious here. Spike begged no accolades nor adulation. Xander was humbled. He was the one who had cried at sharing the pain Spike had endured, yet somehow it was he, the one eyed human, who now held this beautiful being’s love and devotion. After the swath of violent and deeply distressing images, he was in awe of Spike’s willingness to listen to Giles. He knew innately, that were Xander to agree to fighting, Spike would be there regardless of justifiable trepidation or his own cost. At that moment he could not have felt more deeply committed to another being if he tried… It was visceral and permeating every cell. Xander felt a jolt of adrenalin through the connection and channeled his partner’s worry but sent back the loving support he felt for his mate. 

Spike turned to the now very grey haired Giles, “Fine!!! And … well *Bloody Hell*!” He slumped and squeezed his partner’s hand again then turned to the head watcher. 

“So….What is it you reckon we need to do?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Giles faced Spike with a mercenary calm about him, “Fine. First and foremost, I think we need to establish the priorities of this newly manifested Initiative. I felt your input, Spike, would be most helpful. I understand that other than Sunnydale, an earlier version of this group captured you in the midst of World War II, am I correct?”

All but Giles and Spike looked stunned.

Xander shot Spike a pained expression and whispered, “Swastika?”

“Yeah pet, Swastika…” Spike then addressed the group, “Bloody bombings in Berlin trapped us for days underground, got Dru out but…, then the Gestapo, and special ‘cells’, and submarines and Angel… and bloody Angel…” Spike lost the brave front, reminded once again of his lost Sire. His expression became one of blank indifference again, but the images continued to flow through the link. 

Finally pulling himself from his own thoughts, he continued, “‘Super Warrior Initiative’, nowhere near the number of computer toys as they have now, but seemed to have figured that holy water when ‘steamed’ was somethin’; worked the whole starvation thing too – apparently starving vamps helps in gettin’ rid of camp inmates. Never much blood in those poor blighters – figure a quick sharp exit was doin’ ‘em a bloody favour.” 

He paused, the link flooded with an overwhelming array of painful and distressing images, along with memories of the stench and the screaming that accompanied the concentration camp pictures. Xander swallowed hard and made a dash for the bathroom, failing to fully close the door before losing the contents of his stomach several times over. Others in the room were horrified enough by the words.

Spike realized the problem, so stopped for a moment and shut down the link as best he could before continuing, “They knew that crosses were the torturer’s friend; and prided ‘emselves with inventin’ doohickey that triggered a stake if you struggled. Mengele was an evil prick – no artistry or style just… soulless spawn of hell. Human too… just goes to show. Real egalitarian… didn’t discriminate just… if he reckoned you were less than the master race, then you were fair game – experiments, dissection that sort of thing… Always wished Angelus had been around then… reckon it would’ve been a right lark to break that bastard…” 

Xander, reentered the room, and though looking decidedly pale, smiled ruefully as Spike re opened the inner link and mused ironically… [Wonder if that Sunnydale Walsh bitch has geneology including Mengele in the ancestral line.]

Spike stiffened as Xander regained his seat and concluded the account as quickly as he could. “Guess they kept us old ones longer on account we didn’t die so easy. They were busy shippin’ us to the New World in crates on a sub, when a few of their plans when awry.”

Giles pulled his glasses off and, in an act of self restraint, withheld polishing them, choosing instead to fix the vampire with a vexed stare, “All very… anecdotal and amusing Spike but… pray tell what on God’s earth causes you to connect the Nazis with the Sunnydale fiasco?”

“*Angel* got me out, watcher… Angel! An’ in the process, close as sired a new Childe to get the ship movin’ again (‘cept the souled bastard went an’ left the fledge to ‘is own devices straight after)… Anyway… *Angel* was there, *not* by choice, but ‘cause of the *US* bloody version of the Initiative… German Uboat that got captured by the US with us boxed-up European masters all on board – stupid Krauts forgot to ‘secure’ their cargo… thank *goodness*… Anyway Angel was given the job of bringin’ the Uboat home along with the yanks *and* their cargo. But….” 

“Yes quite. But what…?”

“Lots killed, humans that is, and the two other masters – annoying blighters anyway, but um… Well I made it, obviously, and Angel, and ‘is little engineer fledge. Ponce of a Sire set us all a’swimmin’ while the few stars ‘n striped boys left took the sub back to the states… Burnt the Nazi research afore we left though… You’d ‘ve been proud Watcher… Set it alight to a rendition of ‘God save the King’, right under the nose ‘o the bastard Nazi captain ‘imself! Just before we killed ‘im.”

“Oh Spike! For heavens sake, get to the point!”

Spike raised a disdainful eyebrow at the frustrated watcher and began address the group in short bursts, as though explaining basic road rules to kindergarten students. “The governments *were all into it.* They were *all* doing demon research. They *all* wanted the super soldier.” Adding sarcastically, “Now, who would have thought!?.... Anyway, I reckon they were also *well* privy to each others’ moves, only thing was… winner takes all in war, innit?! And guess who won… bloody vampire torturing bastards of the stars ‘n bloody stripes that who!”

Xander reached out for the pale, slender fingers of his mate, intertwined them in full view of all present and squeezed his support.

Spike took strength from his partner’s reassurance and fixed Giles with an unblinking stare. “Don’t get me wrong *Rupert* I like a bit of a reminisce as well as the next bloke… but why do you want to know this now? ‘S nigh on seventy year ago.”

“Oh good Lord!.... Spike... You think we would include you and Xander in such a folly were we not to think your insight invaluable?!…. We know full well what you have done, sacrificed… and are fully aware that you owe us nothing. But… courtesy of Xander we have also become aware of your…” Giles removed his glasses and cleared his throat, obviously looking for the ‘right words’ “… newly partnered status. You are the only… individual… we know who has dealt with both past and present demon focused ‘Initiatives’.” Giles paused momentarily and looked at the souled vampire with a deep sense of compassion, “It seems the only differential is the technological advancements in ‘probing’ and ‘leashing’ of subjects. Technology changes, sadly however, it seems that prejudice does not. I shan’t ask you to reveal anything of your detention in the Sunnydale Initiative Spike, but if you care to reveal *anything* of your time there that you might think is of use, it would be greatly appreciated… ”

Xander had said little up to this point in the conversation, but now reached out to take his partner’s hand, squeezed it hard then stood to address the group.

The other members of the meeting who remembered Xander, expected him as the ‘boy they once knew’, but the person who addressed them with perfect calm and a measured tone of authority was nothing like that ‘boy’… this was a man, a leader, someone to be reckoned with. “I understand that you want my *partner*’s knowledge, what I don’t understand is the necessity for us to remain here beyond our designated *holiday*. As far as I can see there is a working phone system on this ‘happy isle’.” 

It was Willow’s turn to take the floor, “We specifically need you, Xan and Spike… and well… now that you are together….”

“So we’re to be what?.... Informed bait?...” Xander looked incredulous, Spike fell into game face and growled.   
Both Willow and Giles had the courtesy to look embarrassed. 

 

The silence extended beyond the level of comfort. Willow was the first to speak.

“We thought… well… um… we *know*… that the Initiative won’t be expecting… um… Giles? A little help?”

“The Initiative knows nothing of you two – indeed if they had any past records, other than those reflecting Spike’s demise.”

“And let me guess – a certain loss of depth perception” Xander added.

“ Yes, well that as may be…” The watcher removed his glasses again and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We simply thought that you two might be appropriate as you are unknown to the government ‘groups’, yet familiar enough with their practices that you would be able to gather some intelligence. We don’t really have much useful information from our other sources as they have had to ‘go to ground’ so to speak. We would like you two to travel to Italy – at the council’s expense of course, and shed some light on the situation in Europe.”

Spike’s eyes narrowed with mistrust, but it was Xander who spoke, “So Buffy and her beau are taking the Slayer-lite team and getting the hell out of Dodge… Is that what you’re saying? What’s happened to your illustrious Watcher council? C’mon *G’man*.” Xander watched as the nickname of old pulled memories to the fore for the older man.

“Our ‘council’ is still somewhat depleted, and I am sad to say, many of the watchers are younger than their charges… You see the problem surely! Andrew is our most senior member in Europe at this stage… Of course we have others in the various regions, but I hardly think dragging someone from Argentina or Mali appropriate for a clandestine operation in Italy… do you?”

“So what…. We go in and do what???… C’mon Giles! I’m a friggin a building project manager and my *life partner* here is an author, and (oh by the way!) owner and sole investor of the Aurelian fortune ….. And, as it happens, *your* patron and primary financier! 

“Giles! We have a *life* and *friends* and… Shoot…. We’ve *done* ‘Champion’, Giles?!! 

“I don’t want to jeopardize my life, or my partner, or God forbid, both, for some ridiculous ‘big bad of the month’ gig! C’mon??!! We came to see you guys for a ‘catch up’. The whole rabbit thing…?” 

At this juncture Dawn had the decency to look contrite, “You know and hey…. Was just unfortunate, we get that. But what you’re asking… Whole different ball game… Why now? Why us? You think we’re expendable is that it? Or is this about the ‘Greek frontline’, the whole, you’re gay so you won’t break rank… C’mon Giles? Enlighten me.”

“Oh Good Lord, Xander! How could you suggest…?”

“On the grounds that you tried to kill Spike, then Buffy let him wear the amulet, knowing full well that the consequence was death.”

“She didn’t.”

Spike fixed the older man with a cold stare, his voice low and menacing, “Oh yes she did, Watcher, and you knew as well as she. The *champion* had to wear it *willingly*, which I did. She took it from Angel. She. Gave. It. To. Me. Her *backup*… My Sire… was to be there if I failed. But I didn’t. Fail. Did. I?? 

“Instead I ended up a ghost, then workin’ with him saving the bloody world a second time!!… And then… and then… I was his favourite…. There right to the end… right to his end… Ain’t unlife a funny thing ehh??….” Spike trailed off, but caught his aghast audience with an icy stare that encompassed all but his partner. 

“An’ you lot never knew… He, my Sire, was my everything, now Xan is… and unlike you lot I am *loyal* to my own, so you’re not *bloody well* gettin’ him mixed up in some half baked hero plot just cos you think we’re on the outer these days…. That’s it innit! Well news flash Jeeves, we’re *not* bloody expendable!” His stare particularly focused on Giles, Spike ceased his rant and turned to his partner for a reassuring hug.

“Yes, well. I am more than aware of what you have both… suffered…”

Spike rounded on him with a deadly stare, “Bollocks, watcher! My boy here gives an eye *and* loses a loved one,” He looked up at Xander’s tense jawline, then added, “or two, and you politely put it down to ‘suffering’! Well whoopdie bloody do! You are *not* putting my consort in danger ‘cause some Slayer and her immortal boyfriend fail to take out a bunch of humans who are spyin’ on ‘em!” 

Giles’ paused in his protestations and joined the others in their open mouthed gape at the blonde and his partner. “Consort? Xander? When? Did you? Good lord, Xander do you know what this means? Why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t I…? How…?”

Xander gripped his upset partner tightly around the waist and kissed him soundly (and very publicly) before answering quietly. “I know what it means, Giles. We’ve been Consort and Master for… well it’s coming up for a month or so now. And before you ask Giles, I know it can never be undone. But William Aurelius, Spike, is my lover, my friend, my protector and… my true soul mate.” He pulled Spike in for another kiss. Several of the senior slayers present swooned a little at the display.

Willow was the first to react. “Oh Godess! Xander this is… well, um… wonderful!! Congratulations!”

Dawn was fast on her heels, “And yay and we need a party.” She slapped Spike hard, “Why didn’t you say something dummy!”

“Well umm, difficult when one is all fuzzy, pet.” Dawn looked contrite. Spike reached for her hand and squeezed, then continued with a far more conciliatory, “Would you be able to organize us the shindig, ‘cause I don’t think Willow will be able to cope.” He winked and watched as the young woman grinned wildly and, just as he anticipated, excused herself to begin party planning immediately.

Giles stood, “Well this does put a different light on the whole Initiative proposal I’m sure, but I don’t really think…”

He was cut off abruptly as Andrew flew into the room, hugged and kissed Xander and Spike in turn, “Oh my god! Oh my god!! Kudos and congratulations you guys! This is just the best… Oh God I *so* knew you were… Spike and…. but Xan?… and the whole Anya dying!… and the… anyways… Oh, this is *so* great… Oh, I’m gonna cry… ‘scuse me…” And with that he departed.

Giles was still upstanding and now polishing his glasses with a fury that threatened the integrity of the lenses. “Would you people please cease and desist from this ridiculous display! We need to address the matter at hand. And I would ask you, Spike and Xander, to consider the full proposal before deciding that we are deliberately jeopardizing your safety. Now… can we all discuss things sensibly… please?!”

Spike slumped a little and turned his attention to the watcher. It was Xander who spoke for both of them. “What do you want us to do?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>

“I understand that you are here for only a short time, so I am proposing a flight to Rome. We have an apartment there that I believe you, Spike, have been to on a previous occasion. Your task is a simple one. The Initiative knows the apartment is owned, or at least frequented by the slayer and her friends. As two males I don’t think you should raise much suspicion. We know the Initiative will be watching but do not think they will act at this stage. We need you to track the trackers as it were. Find out their modus operandi and the location of their European base. We will do the rest.”

Spike looked incredulous, “Which would be what exactly?”

“We intend working through clandestine means to shut them down – that will take both government and private groups to work together.”   
“You mean non human?”

“Well some, but primarily this bunch of misguided mercenaries is threatening *everyone* who has a less than pure human pedigree or magical background, and all for their own gain.”

Xander squeezed his mate’s hand hard, they shared a knowing glance then the brunette spoke up “Right, say we do this ….where are our special OO7 toys Q? Or perhaps that should be ‘G’?!” Willow giggled a little then sobered as she caught the scowl from Giles.

“This is no joking matter Xander. If you take this on, as Spike more than adequately pointed out previously, you are risking yourselves if found out. I can only imagine what the Initiative would make of a mated Consort and Master in terms of their studies and the way they might use you were you discovered.”

“So why us?”

“We trust you and know what you are capable of achieving.”

“You also trust Willow, so why us?”

“It’s about the Initiative – and they don’t know you… “

“And they know Willow?”

“Oi, They know me… or have you forgotten ‘Hostile 17’ *watcher*?!”

“This is not the same group Spike, they don’t know your history – or you for that matter…. According to all records you have died… twice as far as they are concerned - three times if one reads the watcher reports of the W&H showdown. It is imperative that we shut this group down Spike… you *do* realize that they pose a threat to all creatures of demonic origin, soul or no soul – and indeed threaten partners of the same?!”

Xander grabbed his partner possessively. Spike’s eye’s were golden “Of course I *bloody* do you wanker! *No one* touches Xander!”

“Good then we are agreed. Your plane will be waiting at Gatwick in two days’ time… in the meantime I suggest we all relax and enjoy present company.”

With that Giles withdrew followed by a number of the younger slayers and watchers privy to the meeting, leaving Spike, Willow, and a returning Dawn to their own devices.

“The party is a ‘go’!” Dawn announced with a grin and particularly affectionate hug for Spike.

“Thanks B…Dawn You’re a gem!” Spike’s use of her real name caused the young woman to blush profusely then sigh and relax into the arms of a ‘brotherly hug’.

Willow had lined Xander up for her ‘resolved stare’. Arms folded she smiled as her long time friend cringed in anticipation of the ‘Willow Inquisition’, instead he found himself with what seemed to be a lapful of best friend and confidant he knew from pre Tara.

As she hugged him the mantra was consistent, “I am *so* happy for you! Goddess…. Xan! And the whole Robin Hood look and the clothes and … Oh Xan! After Jesse and you kept … Oh I am *so* happy for you… and Spike! …” At this point the wiccan stopped and looked over to the blonde, “I never really saw how beautiful he was… Inside and out.” 

“Yeah… and he’s mine.” The ‘mine’ carried all manner of loving thoughts, firstly directed at his partner but also now, by the honest and unprompted revelation, an admission to his best female friend.

Willow squeezed her friend’s arm. “I’m *so* glad.” Then reached over and kissed a rather stunned Spike on the cheek… “You are my two favorite men, I am *so* happy for you… So the whole ‘gay me up’ was for real huh?” Willlow gave a wicked grin.

“Happy and Gay. Or, oh, um, *pink* (or should that be purple and green) friend o’ mine!” Xander leaned over and kissed the witch on the forehead.

Willow slapped him lightly and without intent. “Cheeky!”

“That’s me! Xanman the cheeky, capable of blushing with minimum prompting and loving the good spanking… and Oh God, I just over stepped some line didn’t I…”

Spike raised his eyebrows as Willow giggled conspiratorially. “Somethin’ you’ve not told me pet??”

Xander’s blush extended all the way past his belt line. He looked to his childhood friend “Gahh! See?! Now I am gonna have to …. Ahhh what the heck!”

He raised an eyebrow to Spike then pulled Willow into a tight embrace again and kissed her cheek. Xander’s demeanor changed, “You really think we can help?”   
“I think you can. Xan we really have tried everything else… but… Godess Xan, they’ve already got three slayers and their watcher.”

“What?!!”

“We just need to know what we’re up against Xan, and where they are, and we can get them back… we’ll get them back.”

The stricken look on his mate’s face said it all, Spike articulated what he already felt, but it was a ‘blast from the past’ and as he listened to his beloved’s words it was like a knife to his gut, “No question Red. We’ll get them back no matter what. I *know* what those bastards do to ya. Anyway, seems as though the watcher has left you with the clean up job luv. Where’s our tickets then?”

Willow sheepishly handed over their flight arrangements.

Late that night the mated pair lay idly petting each other, both obviously concerned at what they might be facing…

……………………

Dawn’s impromptu party and consequent visits by Willow and Andrew all bearing presents were welcome. The knock on the door signaling their day of departure was less heralded.

A rather disheveled Xander, hastily clad in a pair of inside out sweat pants, answered the door. “Hey Giles, um ‘scuse me…. We were um…” Unmoving, long blonde locks were evident poking out from the bed covers, and the rumpled nature of the sleeping arrangements left little to the imagination.

“Yes well um… Perhaps you and I should …talk… Xander?…” Giles, ever the creature of habit removed his glasses, and indicated an antique lounge in a quiet alcove near the entry hall of their rooms for their ‘chat’. Xander stilled the older man’s hands, stopping the incessant rubbing of glass in its tracks, and forcing Giles to look the very adult Xander in the eye.

“I’m not a child Giles, I’m not the boy you knew any more. I was gay *before* Spike. The difference is that I am happy now.” Xander’s tone dropped and he fixed on the concerned stare of the man who had been a surrogate father when his own was unable to ‘step up’ to the role. “ I am *really* happy Giles. If you can’t accept that then that has to be OK too, I’ve learned that, but I would like to think that you can… accept Spike and me, I mean…”

“Oh Good Lord! Do you think I am utterly senile?! Xander it is perfectly obvious to me that you two are besotted. Spike has always been known for his obsessive devotion to his partner and from what I observe you are similarly stricken in this case.”

“Stricken!!!???”

“Alright… Blessed! Heavens above Xander, what do you want me to say?!”

“Well, given that you have tried to kill my chosen life-partner more than once in the past few years, I guess ‘promise not to do it again’ would be a start…?”

“That’s hardly f…”

Xander pulled down his collar, revealing the deep crimson scar signifying consort and partner. “And if you pull down Spike’s shirt you will see the same. We have claimed *each other* Giles. And for all your watcher wisdom… this is the real deal for me… for *us*… for Spike and I… William and Alexander… Giles? Please be happy for us… I have never really asked for anyone’s blessing on…. Well anything really… But you have been like, well favourite uncle probably is a bit odd ..but… Giles? Babbling here…” Xander trailed off, but it was Giles who looked the more embarrassed.

He broke from his reverie, “Oh good Lord… Do you really think I am *so* staid as to deny you the right to happiness?!” The elder watcher pulled Xander into a heartfelt hug and snorted his bemusement, “You silly boy… Oh blow it all, seems I am compelled to include Spike in this now…. boys! My sincere apologies for not addressing this with you before now…It’s just…. Good Lord Xander… Do you know how proud I am of you?” Giles, sat back, reached over to grab the young man’s hand, and dropped his voice to a near whisper. “I… You… will always be the young man I knew – so hopeful, so loyal, a brave warrior with no requirement to step up and yet volunteered time after time… And after the First… I know you turned down the opportunity for … Well, let’s just say, I had but an inkling of how very strong and capable you were. How strong you will always be… and apparently even more so now… I am fully aware that you have the respect of colleagues, a significant role in your working life, and now a chance at happy partnership…Kudos… But I *am* sorry… My dear fellow, I am so profoundly sorry to have to drag you into this…”

Xander looked up and grinned a little with a light in his eye that signaled the amusement of days long past in a school library of a town that no longer existed… “Hey! I’m a ‘dear fellow’ now?… Guess I’ll be needing a pipe and lounge coat.” He winked at the now rather flustered senior watcher, then sobered and continued, “All jokes aside Giles, The Initiative? It’s bad isn’t it….?”

“I fear for all of us. With the modern technologies and inhumane methods, there seems no limit to what these people might do. And with the world in such turmoil ‘highest bidders’ are not too hard to find if one is trafficking demons.”

“Or any sod who deals in magic. I’nt that right watcher?” Spike was leaning against the doorway, hair rumpled from sleep and clad in a pair of silk boxers, so low slung that they were obviously his partner’s.

“Indeed, magical folk seem also to be a target.” Giles blushed a little as he noted for the third time since the two had arrived, just how ethereally beautiful the vampire truly was. He was surprised to feel just a small pang of jealousy as the perfect male form moved to wrap loving arms around Xander and kiss his ear with fond familiarity.

“We off today then Pet?”

“Giles was just…” Xander looked uncomfortable as Giles took his lead.

“Indeed Spike, I was simply trying to impress upon… well you both now obviously… the gravity of the situation.”

“Yeah we got that, watcher. Now cut to the chase, what do you *really* think is going on?” Spike hugged his partner but memories of the Initiative and its German precursor were too close for comfort. Xander felt his lover unwittingly shift to game face.

Giles flinched only a little, saw that Xander’s loving hold on the vampire had not moved, and noted the tender caress of hands that was occurring as Spike’s features shifted back to human. Reminding himself of the ensouled status of the individual in front of him, he continued, “We are aware that they are already ‘picking up’ individuals that are of interest to them – None of whom have been found since, so we simply must assume that they are being held for some purpose. (Though for the life of me I am doubtful that a fledgling watcher like David would be of any use to anyone!) Unfortunately it seems fairly certain that the Initiative may have the apartment under surveillance. Though given the last two months, we may have them foiled a little, it is listed as one of many ‘holiday stay’ rental apartments in the wider Rome area and has already been frequented by numerous people unrelated to our group.”

Spike was distracted by thoughts of the Initiative and his time in Sunnydale, and Xander’s head was spinning with vivid images of starvation, hurt and desperation. The brunette grabbed his partner’s hand hard and held on. “Shhhhh, c’mon Spike… we’re in this together…” He turned to face the watcher, “So we what? Go in as the gay couple?” 

“Well essentially yes…” Giles handed Xander arrangements for a car, weekend accommodation in Tuscany, and a list of useful contacts. “We have a ‘body heat’ suit for Spike to wear to mask his ‘undead’ status. And *please* don’t look at me like that Spike – it is entirely to do with a discrete undergarment… nothing outlandish I assure you.” 

Spike was promptly presented with a lycra like suit with what appeared like metal track throughout. “The controls are on the left wrist band, any detection device will see you with 'normal' body temperature…”

“What about me head then?” 

“There are a variety of hats, but quite frankly Spike I think that for the most part you will be observed later at night and well… both of you …” At this point Giles looked distinctly embarrassed, “Let’s just say that it is apparent that you are rarely separated in that timeframe…”

Xander grinned and landed a chaste kiss on the point of his partner’s shoulder. “Well at least we’re consistent!”

 

Arrangements were made, packing done and the two found themselves at Gatwick ready for takeoff within hours of the discussion.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Travel to Rome was strangely easy, though Spike, apparently far too accustomed to traveling at the ‘pointy end’ of the plane had pouted adorably at the blushing check-in clerk, then thrown his platinum card across the counter to fund the move from row fifty two to row five.

As they settled into their seats he was still grumbling,“*Bloody typical!* Watchers still can’t even sort a decent ticket for their workers in the field! Who the hell would pay to travel without a personal drinks service and a reasonably sized pillow!”

Xander smirked at his partner… It seemed that the years of starving and Sunnydale were long forgotten. The ‘first class’ vampire was definitely in the building.

The human had placated his annoyed friend by snuggling under a shared blanket and whispering, “Don’t mind if you purr” He had continued to stroke his partner’s inner thigh while warning, “No more growling at the passengers or crew and I’ll fix this as soon as the movie starts.” He ran a nail over the material straining with Spike’s very obvious interest in the ministrations.

True to his word, Xander had distracted his partner during takeoff. Spike bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood as shared erotic images and physical sensation collided and the result was caught in the warm face towel provided when they first sat down. As always, the crew seemed to gravitate toward the ‘friends’ in row five, so much so that a very jovial inter isle card game between both patrons and bemused staff was packing up as the seat belt sign went on.

Spike gave his fellow players a genteel ‘peck’ on the hand and his partner a very public, very passionate kiss on the lips. They both grinned as they noted the almost jealous looks from flight attendants Charlotte and Cosmina, and overheard the departing comments, “*All* the good ones are gay! But gahhh weren’t they…”

They arrived at the small apartment following a taxi ride hosted by a driver who incessantly swore at fellow commuters in swift (apparently broken) Italian, wove in an out of four lanes of traffic, ran a red light, smoked three cigarettes in succession and sounded his horn at every opportunity. Xander grinned as his partner addressed the man in perfect Italian at the conclusion of their trip, commenting on his driving prowess (or lack thereof), then paid without tipping and allowed his eyes to flash gold ensuring a swift departure and no argument.

The building manager was a rather portly middle aged woman who smiled sweetly at Xander then positively flirted with Spike. The vampire’s grasp of the local language and his willingness to kiss the woman on both cheeks and return her attentions with convincing ‘shy act’, guaranteed them a platter of fresh fruit, a bottle of her brother’s home brewed lambrusco wine, and an offer to organize a car and driver whenever they needed it during their stay, and an invitation to dinner!

Fearful of the apartment being under observation, Spike had requisitioned a ‘handicapped’ bathroom and donned his heat suit while still at the airport (amidst complaints of ‘lack of accessibility’ and the overly ‘snug fit’.) Xander had all but forgotten about the technology during their cab ride from hell, so was utterly unprepared when a very warm body pinned him to the wall of their new abode and whispered “Welcome to Rome, pet.”

“Gahh! Is there a heat control for you? ‘Cause gotta say, feeling *very* hot under the collar here!” Xander grinned and welcomed Spike’s open mouthed kiss and whole body contact.

Spike pulled away for a moment, “New experience for you? Thought all newly weds had to feel this.” He grinned and winked then slammed the front door of the apartment hard enough that it failed to catch, “C’mon luv live a little – how’s about I up our temperature a mark or two, figure you might like your boy hot and sweaty?!” Spike’s left hand had found its way to Xander’s very obvious erection while he forwent more dialogue in preference to plundering the hot mouth.

“Bloody lovely this, do you know how hot I feel at the moment… Can hardly think straight I’m so hot…”

“Shhhh what if someone hears us?”   
“Let ‘em, feelin’ so…” Spike nibbled Xander’s ear and proceeded to unzip and unbutton his partner’s clothes, stripping him to his boxers within seconds.

Xander’s remaining brain cells dealing with rational thought, managed to register the still ajar door and the idea that a bed might be more comfortable. He pushed his lover back for a moment, shoved the door closed with his foot and maneuvered them both into the bedroom. Spike shed his outer layers as they moved to fall in a smiling heap onto the bed. What Xander did not expect was the strange sensation of having a body he knew so well clad in warmed lycra, and proceeded to silently thank the suit’s designer for the strategically placed ‘access points’ as the two began to make love in earnest.

 

In fourth floor of the ancient building opposite:

“Two occupants. Male, sir. One English, one American we surmise by the accents.”

“Records? You have obtained their check in details?”

“One A. Harris, building project manager, Sacramento. One W. Aurelius, investor, Boston. Both flew in from the UK last night. Here for ten days.”

“Connections in Italy?”

“None known at this stage, Sir.”

“Travel plans?”

“Villa in Tuscany booked for the weekend, landlady is assisting with a driver, other than that no firm plans known Sir.”

“Contacts.”

“No calls made and none mentioned Sir. It seems they are here on some type of ‘honeymoon’ Sir.”

The older man all but growled, “Heat scan?”

“Normal, Sir, at least normal enough.”

“Explain!”

“Well Sir..” The young soldier blushed profusely then continued, “They seem to be currently engaged in carnal relations, Sir. The heat scan is difficult to…”

“Yes fine, soldier. Carry on” The Lieutenant turned and stalked toward the door grumbling, “What is it about faggots and Rome!”

“Excuse me, Sir?”

The commander turned momentarily, “Nothing Chambers, carry on.”

“Sir?”

“We can’t move unless we are *sure* they are of interest to the group. We do know a slayer and her non human companion frequented here, but we must assume that was to do with the group we already have in custody. Can’t imagine our ‘lover boys’ are anything more than just that.”

“Your orders Sir?”

“Just keep the scanners on, forty-eight hours. If you don’t get anything unusual, we’ll have to assume it’s another ‘pink pair’, all Lamborghinis, leather and lattes!” He scowled and stalked off mumbling unhappily about Mardi Gras madness, gays in the military and the desire to engage in ‘real’ espionage rather than ‘watching pansy’s screw’.

 

………..

A drip fell from the end of Xander’s nose, landing neatly on the middle of his blonde partner’s forehead. He had never really considered just how advantageous it was to engage in sex with a ‘cooler’ friend. Finally rolling off his warm bed buddy and spooning the figure to join him in slumber, his last thought prior to snoozing was one of slight concern over moisture and the dangers of electric blankets. Spike had no such qualms, he simply snuggled into the feel of his lover’s body and enjoyed a warmth that came from every direction.

Their encounter had begun with the usual rush of enthusiasm, fueled, as it had been since their mating, by imagery and emotions flowing from one to the other. This time however, as Xander heated up, Spike’s suit seemed to respond in kind, giving its wearer and his lover, the most extraordinary addition to their lovemaking.

Xander had bitten gently down the clad torso, carefully unzipped the groin and just before engulfing his partner’s already solid erection, exclaimed “My God Spike, you are *so* hot.” Then continued to pet and caress until his incessant tongue and mouth elicited the first of three climaxes for the night. Vampire stamina gave Spike the advantage, but it seemed that the warmth now surrounding his person had other effects. Xander had prepared himself then lowered onto his lover, beginning to rise and fall slowly, and brushing his own sex over the silky material now covering his lover. For Spike the effect had been electric – within seconds, the suit heated up, he heated up, and found himself positively ravaging his lover’s mouth, and driving his release. 

Xander had grinned, commented on hot and horny youth then proceeded to take his partner face to face, kissing and nipping the writhing figure throughout until he had heated the blonde ‘from the inside’.

They both stirred some time after noon the next day, untangled limbs that had intertwined during sleep, and petted each other softly until words could be formed. The afternoon sun was well onto the other side of the building, so Xander stood, opened the curtains then traditional wooden shutters, and let the heat, the sounds and smells of old Rome enter.

An azure blue stare greeted him as he returned to the bed, “Hey sweetheart”

“Hmmm, mornin’ luv”

Xander rolled onto his back and stared at the ornate ceiling, putting the arm farthest from Spike under his head. 

“Amazing.”

Spike shifted a little and smirked, leaning over to caress the bare torso of his lover, “Been called many things pet, but coming from you…”

“No, I meant the ceil… Grrrrrr” Restful thoughts abandoned, he launched himself at the vampire, tickling every available mark before lightening speed replaced giggles and squirming, and he found himself pinned out on the bed like some ancient sacrifice.

Spike was all but in game face and grinning when Xander felt unfettered fear flow through the link. The vampire leaned down as if to kiss him on the ear “Shhh pet… we’re definitely bein’ watched.” From the corner of his good eye, Xander caught what he thought to be the glint of a camera lens from a building across the narrow street. 

Spike pulled up a little and grinned, though his partner saw the intent and the resolve in his eyes, “Shower now lover! C’mon… we’ve got a city to explore!”

Filling the small bathroom with steam before they entered the shower cubicle had allowed the vampire to strip the heat suit temporarily. Both silently blessed the technology, aware that without it, there would have been a fairly good chance that they would now be languishing in some sterile cell.

Once under the jet of scorching water, what appeared to be shower sex (or at least its precursor) to possible outsider observers was, instead, a whispered conversation of carefully chosen words and many more images flowing through their link.

“How’s this gonna work Spike?”

“Suggest we make love for the afternoon then head out for dinner and such tonight. And call ‘em out on the way home.”

“Wha..?”

“Gay couple on their first holiday pet, me a bloody rich blighter, an’ catches some bloke takin’ photos for profit… c’mon, be fun. Nothin’ Scoobie just plain put em off their game for a bit.”

“It’s too risky! God Spike! What if they… you know have vampire detectors or something.”

“It’s a military gig, pet… All gizmos and what’s its… They’ll be relyin’ on the technology.”

“But…”

“Willow gave me a cloaking spell, an’ you know her mojo of late… no one will guess I’m not a real boy.”   
“But what about the mating thing?”

“Covers that too luv, though I have me doubts it will be needed. C’mon Xan… little payback… promise you can snog me in front of ‘em if we need to.”

Xander broke into a wicked smile “Or kiss one of them perhaps.”

“Perhaps? Oh I am shocked dear friend…. It’s a given!”

The shower did conclude with some fondling and definite ‘getting off’, but the excitement was more about the anticipated events of the evening than the need to relieve any tension.

…………….

“Sir? They’re in the shower now Sir…”

“Yes Sir. They have opened the shutters, I have clear visual to bedroom and living room, Sir”

“No Sir. It appears at this time they are… um… engaged in… yes Sir… The room is very steamy and confusing our equipment… Yes Sir, of course.”

“Twenty one hundred… yes Sir… I will be here Sir.”

Chambers was on his second back to back shift and was struggling to keep awake. Images of two beautiful men making love had seemed abhorrent in the past, but having to sit and watch these two for the last twelve plus hours… with all the hard lines and the tender… Gahhh! He was sure he was going mad… The thing he could not understand was the lieutenant’s attitude? These men weren’t dangerous, just… gay!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chambers had abandoned the heat detecting equipment in favor of a high powered digital camera that would do any paparazzi proud. What he saw through the extended lens was two beautiful men enjoying a holiday, hardly the ‘non human hostiles’ their group was out to capture. He snorted loudly, at the same time registering the click of the door behind as his replacement came in. It was one thirty in the afternoon. He was back on surveillance at eleven tonight. Just enough time to eat, shower and sleep, before doing it all again.

“Bourke.” He welcomed his taller comrade without looking up.

“Chambers… So what have we got this time? Bunch of Australian twenty something’s trying to avoid homesickness by drinking themselves into a stupor? Or a couple of try-hard fourth generation Italians from New York throwing their greenbacks around and trying to ‘find their roots’?”

“Neither. We seriously need to widen our sweep, but you didn’t hear that from me of course! Check this out…” 

“Of course.”

Chambers pulled away from the camera and indicated to his colleague to use the view finder.

The blonde squatted down and took in the vista below. Seeing a virtually clear apartment he mumbled, “This is *pointless*!...”. He then paused to observe two men with low slung towels emerge from a steaming bathroom. The taller of the two snaked a hand around his partner’s waist and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss. “Ohhh!! Geez, are you serious?? Why are we spending our time watching fags f#@k?!.... What’s the boss…?.... Man!... Actually that blonde… far out! Have you see his…” The soldier blushed, and shot an embarrassed look to his partner-in-arms.

“Yeah I did… figure he must work out pretty hard. But you know those guys, into perfection, that sort of thing... Bigger guy not too bad either..” Chambers wiggled a suggestive eyebrow at his smirking friend, but then became serious, “Seems to have lost an eye at some point – and I mean totally. American, wouldn’t be surprised if he’s seen some action – looks like an old injury – could be the Gulf? I’m just guessing but seems he lost it ‘in combat’ and is now into building and project management, according to what info we have. Probably with CIA given the lack of info. Dates and age matches though, so makes sense if he was ex-undercover engineer.” His friend grunted his agreement but kept his eye firmly on the view finder.

“Who’s his young friend?”

“Rich kid, daddy’s money probably. Boston. Typical! Seems he’s pretty much the ‘recluse’, and now we know why. Wouldn’t think the Murdoch media would leave that one alone if he were ‘out ‘n about’! Batchelor of the year not really into breeding? Make a great story… all warm receptacle, money under the table and a very large syringe!”

Both men sniggered a little, still focused on their ‘targets’. Chambers looked across at his erstwhile companion, noting for the first time the younger soldier’s finely honed physique, *and*, despite the derisive words, his obvious arousal at what he was watching. He grinned at the thought that there might just be someone else ‘jacking off’ in the shower after watching the ‘queer eye’ couple for a full shift!

 

Xander and Spike were now fully aware of their observers. Spike’s acute hearing even picked up the ultrasonic whine of the camera recharging on occasion. Risking a short ‘nude session’ rather than replacing the heat suit proved an excellent decision. Spike bound his partner with a broad leather strap and a whispered “If you’re *really* good, I’m sure I can track down some ‘Boston beads’, oh RA o’ mine.”

The heightened arousal and resultant heat from Xander was more than enough for full body contact to transfer adequate heat should anyone be taking readings. Spike’s apparent licking and determined hickey ‘away from camera’, allowing warm blood to flow unobserved from consort to vampire, causing Xander to moan, and the instant Spike opened the cock ring, both partner’s to release. 

Their observer attempted to adjust his *very* tight uniform for a third time in ten minutes, the simple touch causing him to come in his clothes for the first time since high school. He was just thankful that Chambers had left for the day.

Spike eventually retreated to the bathroom once more, donned the suit that had Xander deliberately binding himself again in an effort to deal with the new sensation of his warmed partner. Though the reason was actually twofold, clad in the sharkskin-like suit, Spike’s form was arguably more stunning than when he was nude. Xander mused that the body definitely spelt athlete but that “vampire” probably was not a country on the international circuit, and certainly would not have passed the Olympic drugs testing (on account of the whole ‘not able to provide a sample’ thing obviously!). 

The warm suit seemed to have its own affect on the wearer… and the link made it no easier for the wearer to control arousal… Xander grinned knowingly, and enjoyed the rather blissful look on his partner’s face as the suit hugged and heated the lithe, and now very obviously aroused, figure.

Pulling his lover down onto the rather small lounge, he pinned Spike under him and proceeded to rub his silk boxer clad erection against his partner’s rather obvious interest, “Gahh… You are *so* beautiful… you know that!”

“Yeah – eye of the beholder an’ all that… We goin’ out?” Spike grinned, enjoyed the warmth and matched the delicious pressure from his partner’s erection with a push upward.

Despite their ‘mutual interest’ Xander registered his lover’s awareness of their observers – and was more than a little concerned that that they might be taken in regardless of heat readings. “Later….. God Sp..Will The curtains are open!”

“So…. Let the observers be informed!... Good lord pet, in a city that, in ancient times, treated women as breeders, and male partners as completion… enjoy… You obviously being the … completion part o’course!”

Spike wiggled an eyebrow and felt the suit respond to the heat of his lover… 

Their observer lost his shot but found his own completion, spilling into his uniform a second time as his two subjects found their ‘tipping point’ and groaned their pleasure into the heat of the afternoon.

…………………….

 

Justin Chambers was wandering from the bathroom of the small apartment the ‘New’ Initiative had requisitioned. He’d slept, ate, his teeth were now cleaned, towel secured, and hair combed back, somewhat dry, when the work mobile rang.

“Bourke?...Yeah well our orders are to stay put. What do you think they were?... C’mon man… it sounds like they’re just going clubbing doesn’t it? I mean… Look I’ll be there in 10. Sounds like a quiet night for once… Yeah… Can’t have everything. Catch you soon.”

 

They were on their way out. Xander was happy to stand back and watch his charismatic partner woo the landlady, and her ‘nephew’, their driver for the evening. Spike had dressed him. Soft leather pants that matched his hair, a collarless off white shirt and honey brown cotton jumper that he was told to tie around his neck *not* wear. Spike seemed to have gone all out for the ‘rich boy’ look, skin tight designer jeans, up market black boots and an elegant deep blue button down shirt concealing his lycra suit. They had agreed the suit had to stay on… though more for their return to the apartment than any immediate need in the mass of writhing bodies. 

As Xander climbed into the luxury new Mercedes, he began to seriously ponder again, just how ‘low’ Spike had gone after his Initiative experience. In his current incarnation it was obvious that the Master Vampire had been part of the ‘elite’ of his race for over a century, and used to moving in high society in the human world as a matter of course. It brought home the cruelty of the chip and conjured images of torture that must have driven his elegant, well educated and highly intelligent partner to seek help from a bunch of modern day teenagers, put up with being locked into baths and basements, and accept ‘charity’ blood from Kiss the Librarian’ cups. Each time he probed Spike’s memories through the link it shut down. He feared for what they might find if captured once again.

Banishing negative thoughts, Xander watched as his vampire made Yanos, the twenty something driver, feel particularly special. Spike had chatted easily in Italian as they drove around the darkened streets of Rome – Spike dropping hints as to how many times he had been there, and commenting on the appalling state of the old city due to ‘all the new development’. Yanos had promised them a wonderful night according to Spike, and true to his word, delivered them to a wonderful café within sight of the amply lit Coliseum. Xander looked on with amusement as Spike downed his extra strong short black coffee from what looked like an egg cup, then ate an enormous piece of honey cake utterly oozing with the sweet liquid. A dribble of golden syrup escaped the corner of Spike’s and Xander’s hand whipped forward before he could think, catching the errant drip on his forefinger and feeding it back to his partner. Spike held the digit in his mouth, swallowed quickly then all but made love to the finger, laving and sucking until Xander was so hard he was almost certain that a part of him was about to raise their tiny table inadvertently. Spike noted the desire, grinned wickedly and pulled off his mouth with a ceremonial plop.

“You are *so* going to pay for that!”

“Countin’ on it pet.” Xander felt his non-sucked hand grabbed and pulled toward his partner’s crotch, then thanked the gods of Rome for the dark evening and their secluded spot in the café as his hand was pushed over a hard object that mirrored his own. Just as Xander decided they might have time to take it to the men’s room, Yanos beeped the horn from the other side of the street causing Spike to stand, throw money onto the table and direct his flustered lover back to the car.

A half hour later, Yanos delivered them to a classy gay nightclub in the north of the old city. Xander smirked as his blonde companion handed the boy the equivalent three days’ wages in Euro to guarantee there would be a car there when they came out, then smiled openly as Spike completed the deal by leaning in to the driver, grasp the back of the now obviously besotted youth’s head, and kissed him on both cheeks in fine Italian tradition.

The queue for the nightclub was lengthy but Spike, true to form, walked to the front, whispered something in the *female* door person’s ear and led Xander through the door to the incensed cries of other patrons who had been waiting their turn.

As they pushed through the sea of bodies toward a packed bar, Spike pushed his mouth to Xander’s ear and all but yelled, “Pays to know the owner, pet. Introduce you later,” then nodded toward a balcony area. Xander simply shrugged and shook his head in disbelief. Of *course* Spike would know the owner… ‘as you do’!

The club was noisy, sweaty and utterly arousing. Beautiful male forms surrounded them, Xander guessing that the crowd averaged late twenties early thirties… he and his beautiful ‘boyfriend’ certainly did not look out of place. Two drinks and several gloriously arousing dances later, Xander was ready to throw his partner against the nearest wall and engage in what seemed to be the national sport… tongue hockey. Spike had other ideas, grabbing his partner by the wrist and literally dragging him up to the mezzanine floor overlooking the frantic clubbers. 

It was marginally quieter which was a relief, and Xander’s good eye appreciated the lack of spinning colored spotlights and strobes. He was, however amazed to be drawn into what appeared like a bohemian ‘den’ of the fifties. Chrome fixtures, plush red rug and black leather couches dominated.

Spike nodded to an immaculately dressed man who, Xander estimated, was in his mid forties and surrounded by a full entourage of a dozen or so highly attractive twenty-somethings. 

“Stefano.”

“William! I heard you were in town! It must be what? Fifty years. Of course I am not counting that few days here courtesy of Wolfram ‘e Hart! Crazy business with that head, always the same with Di Capa. Too much panic… but then they’ve always loved a drama.” The slightly graying, slim man chortled heartily and stood to kiss Spike. “But my friend, you didn’t even call?! Ahhh well… I heard about Angelus. You have my deepest sympathies, I know you were his favorite…” A genuine look of pain and understanding passed between the two and Xander felt a jolt of hurt through the link. 

“But here you are… and with a *consort* no less! Congratulations!” Stefano held out his hand to Xander in a gesture not unlike a church elder. Xander, after a furtive look at his partner to confirm his approval, took the hint and kissed the back of the hand. It was cool and felt slightly scaly for some odd reason, though Xander could see no evidence of the same when he looked at the gent.

Spike smiled at the club owner enigmatically as Xander withdrew, at the same time taking his consort’s hand and squeezed it approvingly. 

After the encounter, Xander concluded that Stefano was not human, or at very least, not a *normal* human… but then, he mused, neither was he anymore. 

“You always did like the boys, hadn’t picked you for one to take an older lover though… would have offered my services had I known.” A lascivious grin gave the club owner’s face the lines that defined his age and underlined his point. Spike smiled innocently.

“Guess I found experience and endurance wins in the end, mate. Don’t see your boys complainin’.” 

“So… The Aurelians don’t travel without good reason… You came here for business or pleasure?” The question was delivered pleasantly enough, but Xander noted the coldly calculating look now leveled at his partner.

Xander admired Spike’s suddenly unreadable ‘poker face’, and knew in that moment that the exchange was not as jovial as it seemed. “Little of both,” Spike broke the tension a little by reaching into his pocket, finding his cigarettes, lighting one with a quick click of a gold Zippo and blowing the first flume over the heads of his audience. “Needed to show my consort here the pleasures of Stefano’s Rome and takin’ ‘im to the country in a couple of days. Business side involves the Initiative… ” 

Stephano sobered and his gaze turned positively icy. “So you are bringing your problems here Spike?”

The vampire leant back and held up his hands in supplication. “Oi! Not mine, nor me consort’s hassles… Strictly favor for a friend that we’re involved. This is already here on your doorstep mate. And don’t start with the innocent, you have the intel. Yeah?” 

Some of Stefano’s group shifted uncomfortably and Spike smirked a little, perhaps for once he was better informed. “Got the Immortal and his Slayer squeeze spooked ‘n all. Anyways, figure my boy here and I are gonna lead them a merry chase for a short while then scarper. Meanwhile,” Spike leaned forward and growled conspiratorially, “let’s you and I keep all our people safe, yeah? Old times?” 

Stefano seemed to brighten at the last statement, pulling back and grinning, “Indeed friend… Old times!” Stefano stood as did Spike. The meeting was obviously over though Xander was still a little confused as to what had been decided. 

“Should you succeed we are deeply in your debt William, Master of Aurelius and consort Alexander. You have our support while in this city.” With that, Stefano kissed Spike on both cheeks, nodded at his consort and departed through an almost invisible black door in the wall, his entire entourage at heel.

Spike stubbed out his half smoked cigarette on a hand rail, looking, for just a moment, very tired. “C’mon pet, let’s get home.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Xander grinned as they approached the car. Yanos had obviously been using most of his time waiting with the Mercedes to chat up passing girls. Several young ladies leaned against the car, all clad in skirts so short and tight, that their choices of underwear were plain to see, even to a human without depth perception! They were giggling and flirting shamelessly with the pretty Yanos, though the driver excused himself immediately he spotted his two passengers returning.

Spike smirked as he climbed into the rear of the car and mumbled good naturedly to the boy in Italian, “Thought you backed Achilles’ team mate, what’s with the female fanclub?”

“I think they liked the car. And it’s fun to look around.”

“Well next time I reckon you toss a bit of raw polish on the paintwork before they arrive mate. That brunette in red would have done a right nice job on the shine with all the rubbin’ her rear end was doing on the hood.”

Xander didn’t follow the conversation exactly, but the gist was clear and smiled as Yanos blushed a little then laughed heartily.

Spike directed the car down a maze of narrow cobbled streets to an obscure address. As they pulled up, he squeezed Xander’s hand and whispered “Just gettin’ some top up juice pet. Traditional family supplier – one of Stefano’s mob – be two ticks. So there’ll be no snoggin’ the lovely driver while I’m gone.” Spike wiggled his eyebrow and gave his companion a light peck on the cheek, then disappeared into the ancient building via a dark alcove.

Xander was still trying to think of enough Italian vocabulary that he might strike up at least a polite conversation with Yanos, when the lad looked into the rear view mirror and said in near perfect English, “William told me that you have not been to Rome before? It is a pity you have so small time. There is much to see, and very good shopping.” 

Xander was almost speechless, he had assumed Spike had been speaking the local tongue for the boy’s sake – it was now apparent that the vampire had simply done it… because he could! He gave himself a mental slap and decided that Spike would never really cease to surprise him. He quickly gathered his wits and answered politely, “Will is right, though it was always somewhere that I wanted to see. It would be great if you could recommend one or two men’s shops.” Seeing a flash of puzzlement in the boy’s face, he quickly added”… for clothes, I mean… and shoes.” then blushed profusely.

Yanos smiled at Xander via the mirror, a little too knowingly in the opinion of his embarrassed passenger, but continued, “Of course, I will write some down for you before tomorrow evening. You are having dinner with us all, yes?” 

Xander had almost forgotten Senora Di Angelo’s hospitable offer. “Oh… Sure, sure.”

He was just about to think of another topic of conversation when he was startled by the door opening as a grinning Spike piled into the back of the car – a large brown package tied with string in traditional market style, tucked under one arm.

“All good, luv. Bloody marvelous service! Place hasn’t changed a jot in least a hundred years. Just goes to show, why mess with perfection.” 

Xander suddenly remembering stories of Spike’s other visits to this city, and pondered, yet again, the concept that his lover no doubt had personal knowledge of any changes in the last century and a half!

Spike, ‘the bouncy’, was apparently in the building, leaning forward to turn up the dance music Yanos had in the CD player, and announcing loudly in an upper crust English accent, “Home, my good fellow, and don’t spare the horses.” Then added almost conspiratorially “Drop us a couple of blocks away though would you, pet? Me and my lover here would like to stroll the last bit. Oh, and tell you what, if you can drop the package off at home for us, here’s a little extra for your trouble.” He winked at the surprised boy and added, “Treat that special friend o’ yours to a night out on us after we’re gone, yeah?” Xander didn’t see how much his vampire handed to the lad, but the wide eyed disbelief and near whispered ‘yes, yes’, then repeated ‘thank you’s’, gave some clue. Xander suspected that the boy would be willing to drive Spike anywhere on the planet, were he to ask!

Spike then leaned over to Xander and whispered, “This all goes belly up with the army boys, we may well need him. ‘E’s a good lad.” Xander squeezed his friend’s hand. They both knew why they would be walking, though what security the Initiative had around their ‘observation post’ was a complete unknown. 

Spike adjusted the heat suit then feigned fatigue and placed his head on Xander’s lap, allowing his consort to drape a wrist across his mouth and with the appearance of a caress, fed Spike. Fangs descended, and though the Master Vampire held his ridges at bay, there was little need. Xander was sitting directly behind the driver so they were at hardly any risk of being seen.

Fortified, warmed, and (with a little of Spike’s blood offered in the ‘other direction’) consort-link heightened, the two alighted at the requested two streets from ‘home’. They thanked their driver again, then took a side alley at the rear of the ‘observation building’ to seek some sort of access in, and the third floor.

 

Xander had been a little concerned that accompanying his physically gifted vampire might require some sort of athletic climbing of ancient guttering, or leaping of roof tops. Instead they simply walked into a rear entry archway to find the building’s central stairwell. It suddenly dawned on Xander that they were ‘visiting’ their spy in the role of a put upon same sex couple, and also realized that they were not one hundred percent sure that this was the Initiative or just some pervert with a telescopic lens.

He followed his blonde up three flights of ancient worn stone stairs, admiring the view, courtesy of Spike’s tight jeans. They arrived at the third floor landing, and were faced with a choice of four doors. Spike shrugged to his partner and selected one that was most likely to lead to the apartment on the front right of the building.

Xander whispered, “What now?” Spike simply grinned and knocked loudly. “Geez Spike, it’s close to three am!” He grabbed his partner by the hand as they waited and the door opened.

 

Chambers was jolted out of his dazed state by a loud banging on the apartment entry door. He had been sitting in semi-darkness for most of the evening. It was apparent that his targets were out for the evening as he suspected, the heat equipment would report any bodies returning to their apartment even if his lover boys left the lights off. He had amused himself for the first couple of hours by cleaning his side arm, checking all the monitors and wiping them of dust, and eventually used his camera and night goggles to check out other good folks of Rome who had left curtains open.

Out of habit, he swung the heat monitor to view the door and detected two warm forms, so relaxed a little. By the loudness of the knocking, he suspected it was a couple of drunk tourists returning from a night on the town, mistaking his door for their own, it had already happened twice since their team had been here. There was probably no need for concern, so he simply straightened up the observation area a little then moved to answer to door.

He opened the door a fraction, then all the way in apparent shock as he realized the identity of the two men in the hallway. Xander suppressed a grin as Spike began to address the open mouthed individual politely in Italian. When the response was a surprised “Hello?”, he switched to his upper-crust English accent.

“I’ll try that again in English for you shall I. Good evening, I’m William and this is my partner Alexander. ” Spike stopped and made a point of looking past the man to the array of equipment by the window. “I take it you’ve ‘seen us’ before as we seem to be in the right place. Well done, pet.” Spike making a point of kissing the hand he was holding.

Chambers was utterly speechless, managing only to let out an “Umm geez” whilst rubbing his now very pale face with one hand and trying to think of what to do.

“I shan’t apologize for the lateness of the hour, we simply thought that… how can I put this delicately… we might save you the trouble of ‘waiting up’ as we will be leaving the lights *off* tonight during our lovemaking, so I am afraid you would be wasting your time if you want high quality shots… ” Spike had been smiling pleasantly to that point but switched to menacingly serious, “Alex here and myself are deeply distressed at the thought that you have been using clandestine means to take compromising photographs for *whatever* purpose! We *had* hoped you were merely some sort of peeping Tom, however your equipment would indicate otherwise. I take it you are selling them? Planning on some form of blackmail? We will of course be contacting the authorities immediately, and I can assure you that they do not take kindly to visitors to their city being harassed in such a manner.”

The young operative realized that being discovered by this pair was one thing, but wondered at the implications of having the authorities involved. They had a cover story but never really had to use it before.

“Look um… um… can you just um… come in and maybe I can explain. You see I’m a, um, private investigator, and um… the pictures won’t be…” Chambers fell silent, realizing that nothing he said now would make it any better.

“We are not really interested in your explanations at this point. Though I’m sure we will both be fascinated to learn who exactly engaged you. Now, if you will excuse us we will wait downstairs for the police to arrive.” With that Spike gave the man an icy stare, pulled out his cell phone, his intent clear, then tugged Xander down the stairs. When they reached street level again, Spike did indeed call, but it was Stefano not the police on the other end. The conversation was brief but Xander realized why they needed the help of a local powerbroker.

“Yes… They will need to be here in the next hour, sooner if you can. Just tell ‘em to pick the kid up and ruffle the feathers a bit…….. Should be fine…… Let ‘em use their little cover story with the *real* authorities, it’ll tie them up for a day or so, figure they’ll shift their little hidey hole after this…… No, don’t let your demons near these guys…… Yep, reckon one or two of your pets can keep track of them on the street……. They’ll be more careful after this but I’m sure you’ll manage. Yeah mate, still have to find HQ, keep you posted as promised…….. Yeah mate good times…… and hey thanks for tonight…. Cheers” Spike snapped the cover of the phone closed and grinned at his consort.

“So what now?”

“We wait for the local bobbies then you an’ I go upstairs so’s I can give you a good seein’ to…. It s'posedly bein’ our holiday ‘n all.” Spike licked his bottom lip ever so slowly and stepped a little closer to his partner. Xander hoped the police arrive sooner rather than later.

 

Chambers closed the door with a groan. He knew it would be unclear when, or on whose shift their ‘subjects’ had noticed they were being observed, however it was still going to mean a lot of procedural questions. He sighed, pulled out his own phone and dialed his superior to explain the situation. He then briskly tidied away any signs of military style involvement and sat down to wait. Forty minutes later a bored looking officer arrived to collect him for questioning. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Senora Di Angelo ‘e familia’ were wonderful company, admittedly Spike seemed to eat less than others in the room, but Senora was reassured by her nephew that William was overly sensitive about his appearance. By the end of the evening Senora’s ‘dear English friend’ William was utterly forgiven for his inability to consume the ‘usual amount’, as he adeptly discussed Italian history, music, art and various issues in the local tongue. Xander sat back and admired his spectacular partner and made up for his partner’s lack of consumption by taking two helpings of the wonderful cannelloni and large lashings of roast lamb. 

Yanos had been sitting beside his ‘best friend’ Constantine, grinning broadly at his two ‘new friends. He stood to refill Xander’s glass with home made wine, then toasted their two visitors. This was followed by William delighting their lovely hostess with effusive compliments in fluent Italian, commenting on her wonderful cooking and (not undeservedly), acknowledging her devotion to family. Finishing by raising a toast in her honor, “We are Niente senza gioia. Senora!” ("Nothing without joy, madam.")

Senora Di Angelo smiled broadly as Xander stood with his partner and clinked glasses. The lady then handed her young nephew a tray of coffee, fruit, Ouzo and small glasses, indicating the roof to be their destination for the remainder of the evening.

Several hours later, the four men and a couple of young female cousins were on the rooftop balcony, drinking ouzo and picking at the plate of grapes provided by their hostess.

Xander and Yanos watched as the girls flirted shamelessly with Spike. Xander knew his partner’s charms, but also his preference, so sat back to enjoy the entertainment. Yanos simply leaned against his ‘favourite boy’, Con, whispered conspiratorially, and elicited a knowing grin from his own blonde. 

At a break in music on the CD player Con perked up the courage, and in *extremely* fine English (Xander noted with a measure of shame at his struggle with the man’s native tongue), addressed their dark haired guest, “When did you know?” Con nodded at Spike and smiled.

“About?”

“Your love for that beautiful man” 

Seeing the glint of lust in his inquisitor’s eye, Xander smiled. Spike was his.

“I guess I always did.” A knowing look was exchanged between Yanos and Con.

“Where did you meet?”

“On a battle field… over ten years ago. We hated each other – at least that’s what I thought… He saved my life, he saved my right eye.” The last statement was almost a whisper. The two young men stared at Spike.

“The Gulf? Afghanistan? What war? He must have been a teenager?”

Xander realized the difficulty when truth included immortal status and swiftly deflected the questions answering to his own set, “He was a hero, he sacrificed *so* much… has lost *so* much. His S…father died in battle, his mother of illness years before.”

“Yet he is so gifted with language and the love of life….?” Con was now looking on the blonde with a sense of awe, admiration, and pity.

“William has always been..” Xander did not finish the sentence before Yanos spoke in low tones.

“He was close to his father?” 

At this point the consort almost slipped… but caught himself with an appropriate pause then answered, “I think at the end yes. But he and his mother were extremely connected.” 

Yanos nodded and with tear-filled eyes, “As I was with mine. Were it not for Aunt Angelica…” 

Con shot an apologetic look to their American companion then comforted his partner. Too much ouzo, and emotion had taken its toll.

Yanos sat up abruptly, deciding to celebrate rather than mourning to be the better option, “So let us have music!”

A guitar was produced by Yanos at some point, then Con picked up a second, and in the warmth of a Roman evening, soft traditional love songs began to ring out. Spike has his head in the lap of a girl who, Xander’s rather unnecessarily jealous eye noted, was at least ten *times* his junior. She and her friend were braiding his blonde locks into a number of long plaits that gave the vampire (if Xander’s arousal was any measure) the alluring appearance of a warrior of old… highlighting the cheeks, emphasizing the… 

Eventually Xander could stand it no longer. He stood, excused their good company, wishing them well in stilted Italian and slightly less halting English, then dragged his errant lover down to their apartment. 

Confident that there would be no Initiative observers on hand that night, he began to strip his cool partner of all clothing and threw the willing figure onto the bed. Spike stilled his hands at the ‘warm suit’. The vampire leaned forward and whispered, “Just different pet… let me have this… feels… um… *love* that I make you sweat!” 

Leaning over the vampire like some enormous predator, he petted and fondled the braided locks then growled, “By the way…I brought some toys”.

Spike stared at his consort with a mixture of amazement and mirth, “You risked our very entry into a catholic country by…”

Xander was grinning, fur-lined leather cuffs and cock-ring suddenly appearing and swinging from his middle finger as he crept up the bed to ‘secure’ his incredulous, yet now rather yellow-eyed, heated, and aroused lover.

Locking his lovely partner willingly to the bed, he caressed the clad torso then made full body contact. He missed the sensation of skin on skin but could not help but delight in his partner’s expressions and the heat on heat addition to rising arousal. He deliberately took his time fastening the cuffs while letting their nether regions rub together. The suit was *so* warm. Xander could not help himself… he rubbed and caressed cheek then nose, then his whole torso up the full length of his lover, pressing his utterly full arousal into the already interested groin of the person he now knew as well as his own body.

“God… how did we *ever* do without this…?” The human grinned for a moment, trying to equate the experience with his first ‘cool’ encounter. Spike had a hundred and forty years or so of ‘cool’ so to be heated… and with no other reason right now than it was ‘something new’ in their repertoire … wonderful!

“What does this feel like in there?” Xander nipped his way down the clad torso… hard enough for teeth to grab skin but not to tear the suit.

Spike managed to whisper, “Tingles… it’s so warm it tingles… Oh Gahhh Xan… ‘s like lying being in a bed with an electric blanket and a friend and covers but all at the same… Ohhhh ffffahhh!”

Straining against the cuffs a little as he arched into the dull nibbles, the vampire managed to grind out, “Gahhh! Xan! You have no… bloody hell…” As Xander’s tongue pushed through the material to tease his belly button, he pressed up even harder and managed to contact his tormentor’s chest with his still covered and warming erection, “No f#@%ing idea! Please… Please Xan!! Need to feel you.”

The consort continued to tease and nip. The wet patch and hard proof of Spike’s need eventually led Xander to take pity and unzip the ‘courtesy gap’ on the heat suit. Spike, who was already at risk of over heating and panting like an athlete mid 2012 New York Marathon, simply sighed…“Oh thank *God*”, and spread his legs in a sacrificial pose, groaning in anticipation of some relief.

Watching his lover so hot, wanton and begging, Xander smiled knowingly, at the same time deciding to apply the torture instrument he had become so used to donning after meeting his undead lover in Boston… Just as Spike closed his eyes in anticipation of completion, a leather cock ring was fastened and its captive stroked lovingly.

“You bastard…. Oh God Xan!.... You can’t be serious! I can’t… it’s so hot and….”

Xander leaned forward grinned wickedly then licked around the rim of his restrained friend’s ear whilst rubbing his own arousal against his partner’s engorged yet encircled one. As Spike groaned in frustration and contemplated snapping the headboard or the cuffs, or both, Xander began to speak in slow, rough, arousal-filled tones “Shall I take you? Shall I take you to the edge of ecstasy and see what’s beyond it?… Or perhaps simply do this all night….” He ground his erection down one side of Spike’s then lifted to feather touch it up the other, “Or should I leave you *so* hard and hot that all you can do is contemplate what might be?” He lifted off completely and liked along the lower lip of his panting partner, eliciting a heartfelt moan “No Xan Please! *No* Please!”

Xander simply grinned and continued the previous motion until his own needs outweighed the quiet keening and begging of the vampire. He grabbed one of the larger pillows from their bed and shoved it under his partner’s hips, used ample lube on himself and drove in with one powerful stroke.

Spike cursed and blessed his partner in brisk succession… There was no pain, simply relief then frustration as his prostate was contacted once, twice, three times in succession. Each time Xander drove forward he pressed down enough to contact the restrained member and kissed his partner, penetrating the mouth as briefly and deeply as he penetrated in other ways.

Spike was openly panting, corded muscles in his arms straining so as not to break symbolic bonds but the desire to coming close to overwhelming. Xander, realizing the near distress of his lover, shifted a little, flicked of the restraint, held his wrist to Spike’s mouth and whispered “Come with me,” at the same time biting the juncture between neck and shoulder hard enough to draw blood, then came.

Spike almost threw his lover from the bed at the bite and feel of Xander filling him with heated seed, but instead followed his partner over the brink, biting down as he came and taking a little of his consort’s blood.

Xander collapsed on top of his warm lover blood, sweat, spendings and tears literally combining.

Some half hour or so later he slid off the now sticky suit of his lover, undid the cuffs and pushed them both a little until he could spoon the lithe figure and return to slumber.

 

Xander answered a call the following morning from the local police. Their formal report regarding their Peeping Tom being that it was a simple case of mistaken identity and assuring them that they would receive a formal letter of apology and that the agency would destroy all collected ‘footage’. Xander doubted the latter but felt encouraged that at least they had some respite and the Initiative might have dropped their trail.

Shortly after midday, both partners awoke to the sound of frantic pounding on the door. Xander finally relented, wrapped himself in a black satin robe and opened the door to the limit of the security chain.

“What the….? Buffy?!!”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Oh my God….. Xander???!! Oh My God!!” 

The sleepy rather rumpled brunette found himself with an armful of overjoyed slayer.

“Giles was so secretive on the phone… just said I had to come and pick up two, and that it had to be today, and I’m supposed to be all sneaky-gal and move you and…. Who came with you? God Xan why you? Did Wills come? Don’t tell me they sent Andrew!…. And anyways where have you…?” She stopped mid sentence and released the rather bemused ex-Scoobie. Stepping back for a moment to take in the handsome thirty something who, but for the scarred space where his left eye had been, looking a picture perfect of manhood. She let go of all but his hand and dropped her gaze looking at the floor, then toed the carpet in embarrassment. 

She looked smaller than he remembered, definitely slimmer, but the years since the hellmouth collapsing had obviously agreed with her. 

“Sorry… Just that,” Her gaze lifted again to her friend-of-old’s face, “It’s been ten years… And I never…” She held the thought, smiled and changed topic “So come on… reminisce later…Who came with you?”

The color drained from Xander’s face as he realized just how much Buffy had been kept in the dark by the new council. They were doing it for her own protection, he knew that, but…

She noted his mood of sadness and confusion, and Spike received a jolt of panic through their link. “Oh Buffy… Where do I sta…” But Buffy’s gaze had shifted to the figure emerging from the bedroom.

A disheveled looking male with braided hair, apparently wearing a lycra suit and hastily thrown on shirt two sizes too big, was standing just too far into the shadows to see clearly.

“Who is it pet?”

Buffy recognized the voice, felt the blood rush to her feet as her world fell away and she retreated to darkness. Xander caught her on the way down.

It was some minutes before consciousness returned, and then it was to hear two men discussing her well being. Disoriented and surrounded by some… fuzzy comforter. Slayer instinct took an upper hand and she fought her way out, flipping to full fighting stance behind the couch that she had been so gently laid upon. And then she saw…

Xander was hugging his companion tight, his back to Buffy, but obviously in a protective position. The companion was a face she knew in her haunted dreams. Spike was wide eyed with terror, regret and a thousand other emotions he might ignore or analyze later. He simply smiled and nodded at her over Xander’s shoulder, “Slayer.”

Buffy fainted again.

Spike pushed away from his partner as Xander flew to catch the falling body once more. 

“Oh bloody hell! What’s wrong with the bint! That bloody Immortal no doubt got ‘er all swoonin’ and silly!”

“No Spike! It’s you!” Xander shot his partner a look that was both worried and incredulous. “She thought you were dead after the First… and even if she *did* find out you were back… You said yourself, after the final battle with W&H it was…”

The shock on Spike’s face and distress shooting through the link had Xander dropping the unconscious slayer back onto the couch and embracing his lover tightly. Spike’s voice emerged as a hitched whisper… “She thought I was dead. I asked them not to… She thinks I was gone. Even if not… Oh *God*…. She won’t know about Angel… I killed him Xan… I killed him! How can I tell her that…. I had to kill him.” Blood streaked tears streamed down the vampire’s face and made small rivulets as he buried his face into his lover’s chest, mourning once again for his beloved Sire.

Buffy stirred, blinking hard as she watched her former friend and an apparently dusted vampire kneeling only inches away, comforting, petting and… kissing??! *Oh God…. I really have gone mad! But they are so… beautiful together… and why is… gay? And … alive … and????* The slayer retreated to semi-voluntary oblivion once more.

“We’ll do this together honey. Come on!... Hold onto me yeah… just hold on… here!” Xander thrust a wrist, still healing from the previous night’s passion, into the mouth of his distressed lover and was surprised by a reciprocal action.

“Bite too luv… please… need to feel you… bite!”

Neither drew more than a mouthful, yet the effect was electric. The renewed bond afforded strength to face the emotions of what was to come.

Buffy came to, sat up and took in the scene before her. Spike all but sitting in Xander’s lap. Both males intertwined enough to confirm that this was no ordinary ‘friendship’.

Saying the first thing that came to mind, Buffy coughed then squeaked, “Xan? Since when have you been gay?!!”

Xander turned to answer his friend. “Oh god! Buff… um yeah and with the lifestyle change and um …. Geez! Um….. Well there you are?!…. and…um..” 

Xander took on the stunned demeanor of the fourteen year old caught ‘discovering’ himself by some family member at Christmas. There was more to it however…. He carried a sense of guilt based on the fact that had cut himself off from his Sunnydale life and friends deliberately post the First… He was saved from a full blown brood when his beautiful partner broke from his grasp and all but prostrated himself at Buffy’s feet. 

On his knees in front of her, Spike grasped one of her tiny hands in both his and pulled it to his forehead, rocking and whispering apologies and penance that he were never truly his to offer. Xander understood the reasons, so scooted behind his distraught lover, embracing the slim form lightly so as to let him have the moment, but not suffer it alone.

Buffy stared at Xander in distressed confusion, then whispered, ‘Crazy basement Spike again?”

Xander shook his head and squeezed his partner tighter as Spike began to rock. Buffy felt her held hand becoming damp, and gradually picked up the quiet, near keened words.

“He’s dead Buffy. I’m sorry… Angel’s dead…. Sire….Should have been me. Should have been me. But he couldn’t and then I… He begged me… Ohhh… Sire… Buffy, I’m so sorry… He always loved you… I’m sorry.”

Buffy lifted Spike’s hands to her lips and kissed him. After a deep breath and with tears slowly tracking down her own cheeks, she kept hold of the hands and gently kissed the top of the blonde’s bowed head and whispered, “Shhhh…. It was a long time ago. So long ago. Giles told me he died in the final battle with some senior law firm – apocalypse thingy. But I already thought that you…” Her voice hitched a little, “I had lost you too… And now… God Spike?!… Xan?!” 

Buffy’s voice became a little stronger as she forced Spike to look at her, Xander simply hugged his support and gave a wry smile. He was no longer sure who it was she spoke to. “You have no idea! Look at you!? You are so beautiful and… well the togethery thing obviously needs some explaining but…” Buffy dived from the couch, catching her two newly found friends unawares, so much so that the hug flattened them, and resulted in more of a pile of bodies on the floor than an embrace.

Buffy eventually swung around and sat up, slapping Spike and Xander both hard on their nearest arm as they righted themselves, then giving her best school girl pout exclaiming “So come on… confession time… and hang on…” She touched Spike once more and with an expression of complete wonderment and exclaimed, “You’re warm! Are you…? God, Spike… What? Did you….?”

Spike pulled away, sniffed a little to regain his composure then answered rather resignedly, “No love, just a heat suit. Nifty bit of 007 watcher technology is all. Fools your army stalker types though and is bloody brilliant when you’re….” Xander gasped and clapped his hand over his errant lover’s mouth. Once he decided Spike understood, he peeled off the hand only to be rewarded by the finish of the dreaded statement, “shaggin’ the consort.”

Xander groaned and stared at the apartment ceiling apparently to gain strength.

For the first time since Buffy arrived she laughed openly, “Oh far out … You two! You’re just… Just… Far out! But…. Umm, and this is *so* wrong…. You look great together! Are you happy?”

 

“For the first time in my life Buff, I really can say that I am … current kind of outy weirdness, and Scooby reunions notwithstanding of course!”

Spike lifted an eyebrow in his classic incredulous expression then pulled himself and his lover up to standing, and reached down to help their visitor to her feet.

“Right well…enough of this Slayer… Seems sundown is few hours away, and Me an’ Xan are goin’ out for dinner… Senora does a lovely coffee in the mean time. Should I ring down?” Spike moved to the phone but stopped when Buffy’s hand stopped him.”

The vampire looked a little concerned but followed up with “Look there’s some Lambrusco or Grolsch in the fridge, but us boys need a shower before we go adventurin’ “

Buffy’s hand was still firm on his wrist. “We have to go tonight.”

“And that would be because?”

“Riley is the senior officer in Europe. You said these guys have pictures..”

Xander pushed Spike behind him and away from the Slayer in a protective gesture, “But Buff, they’ve backed off!” 

Spike placed a quiet hand on his partner’s arm, “All the more reason to move today pet. The boys in green will be doin’ their own Q&A session an’ it won’t take them long if Captain Cardboard of Sunnydale is on the case. Our little Peepin’ Tom’s were cannon fodder… we both knew that… Let’s thank our good land lady and get the hell out of the building.”

“What about?”

“No need luv. Stefano is a given – *and* I’ll make it worth his while to make sure Yanos, Con et al are looked after… “

Buffy looked slightly puzzled, Xander simply grinned. Sometimes ‘extraordinary wealth’ and ‘old money’ had their advantages.

Without hesitation Xander headed for the bedroom, threw a suitcase on the apparent nest of covers, threw open the turtle-shell encrusted antique wardrobe, and began packing to leave.

Spike simply grinned at Buffy, shrugged then commented with more than a little mirth in his tone as he left to assist his partner, “He’s so bitchy in the mornings!”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Spike and Xander knocked on their landlady’s door. Amidst her protestations at their need to leave, Senora was lovingly kissed on both cheeks and paid generously for her hospitality. Spike went on to explain in eloquent Italian, how dear she was to them and that she was to treat the family to a night out with the ‘little extra’ they had included (adding in a conspiratorial whisper, that there was a rather beautiful item in a jewelers nearby that had already been set aside for her as he pressed the receipt into her hand). The lady of the house beamed and wished them well, along with insisting that they return soon.

Spike waited in the shadowed doorway as Xander piled their luggage into Buffy’s elegant silver Audi convertible (with the hood up for Spike’s benefit). 

The blonde slayer stared incredulously at her two allies of old.

Spike was as always, Buffy noted, ethereally beautiful. The longer hair, pigeon pair earring and elegant clothes were not lost on the slayer. She also noted that Xander now looked the older of the pair, leading to more personal reflections on decisions made with her own partner.

Xander was all brunette and tall, with mature lines and hard muscles, and a self confidence Buffy had only glimpsed once or twice as she remembered Xander the ‘site manager’ before the ‘year of the First’. Now sporting a goatie beard, neat haircut and notably expensive, casual clothes, and a stunning earring, the man she watched heaving luggage into her car was definitely drool-worthy, eye-patch included!

Buffy groaned as she realized she was channeling her ‘inner Dawn’.

She finally blurted out, “How?! You both rob a bank? And what’s with the perfect speech and the, oh by the way, designer clothes and … and… God! I don’t know you at all any more, do I?”

“You never did in the first place, luv.” Spike answered, the statement barely audible before he made dive for the backseat of the car and safety of the blanket Xander had waiting, 

The drive north was relatively quiet with all parties seemingly engrossed in their own thoughts. Buffy naturally took the role of driver as Spike lay curled up under the blanket with his head in Xander’s lap. Still in his heat suit, he nuzzled into his consort’s crotch, becoming increasingly lulled by the reassuring, familiar scent and pulse, and the consistent hum of the car. Sleep came easily.

Buffy looked into the rear vision mirror several times during the ensuing four hours. She watched with increasing fascination as her high school friend and former Scoobie, gently petted and stroked the figure under the blanket, obviously soothing and reassuring himself as much as the vampire ensconced in the sun-protective wrap.

Sometime in the fifth hour, Spike felt the car halt. “We’re just stopping for petrol. You guys want anything?” 

“A juice would be good, thanks Buff.”

“Spike?”

The rather muffled reply came, “Got all I need right here, taa.” And as Buffy moved to refuel the car, Xander felt his crotch nuzzled in earnest.

He whispered as loud as he dared, “Spike, no you can’t! She’ll be back soon!” 

Spike swiftly lowered Xander’s zip and released his partner’s obviously leaking arousal from the confines of his underwear. “Nothin’ like a spot o’ danger pet.” 

He licked up the shaft and tickled over the tip, tasting the precum already emerging. “Anyway looks like you’ve been waiting a while already.” He went back to his task in earnest, swallowing Xander to the back of his throat.

Xander arched in his seat “Gahhhh!! What… do you ex...pect when you’re…. Gahhhh! Lying on my….lap all that …..Oh God!” 

Spike deep throated his partner and swallowed as hard as he could, also managing to wiggle his tongue against Xander’s now pulsing vein.

“F#$% Spike!..... Coming…..” 

The vampire was rewarded with a series of hot pulses of fluid flowing direct into his stomach and pulled off slowly, grinning. Xander dove under the blanket, taking care not to lift it away from his vulnerable lover. He caught Spike’s grin with a passionate kiss. 

Spike moaned then purred into the contact as Xander’s hand found its way to the vampire’s unsatisfied manhood. At that moment the car door swung open.

“Far out! You two! Gahhh! Wait till we get to the villa at least! Still getting used to the whole who’s gay thing, no need to wig me out any more right now!”

A very rumpled and blushing Xander emerged from under the blanket, patted down his hair with all the dignity he could muster, then sat quietly as they started off again. Buffy did notice that his hand was still under the covers and obviously rubbing Spike… somewhere. She chose not to comment and focused hard on the road ahead. 

They passed through Pisa sometime early evening and Xander broke the silence for the first time since they were ‘caught under the blanket’. He requested a drive past the only thing he could remember about the town from high school history. Buffy complied easily and grinned at her friend’s excitement. The construction manager was stunned by the angle on the Leaning Tower – and by the fact it was still standing, noting that tourists were wisely no longer welcomed onto its skewed balconies. He mused idly regarding who might pay were such an error of engineering to cause one of his company’s buildings to list so badly!

They were another hour north with signs pointing to Lucca, when Buffy veered more toward east, taking them away from the coast. The hills were lit with a dark rust color as the sun set.

Xander had continued stroking his, once more sleeping, partner’s form absently as they sped through a darkening countryside peppered with small farms, vineyards, olive groves and villas. As sunset completed, his vampire stirred and sat up. 

No longer threatened by sunlight but still groggy from sleep, Spike curled into his consort’s side, wrapping arms around Xander’s waist and pulling in with a satisfied purr. Despite concentrating on the ever darkening narrow roads, Buffy heard the move and the purring. “Oh my God! Vampires really *do* sound like big cats! But then Angel never did the purry thing!”

Spike simply buried his face into Xander’s shoulder as though for a kiss, and whispered for Xander only. “He did for me pet… always for me….. Now I purr for you.” The human grinned.

Around fifteen minutes and a number of quiet consort kisses later, they both broke off the touches as the car lurched to the right and crunched its way up a long gravel driveway toward a whitewashed villa with impressive grounds – obvious to all, even in the dark.

The car pulled up under a spectacular entry complete with columns and intricate classical mosaic on the floor. Xander gripped his partner on the arm tightly as they followed Buffy into a greeting space with vaulted ceilings, exquisite art and marble… everything else.

Heavy, richly carved, near burgundy colored, wooden doors pushed open to a figure whose face was obscured by the shadows cast by the open fire behind him.

Buffy rushed forward and wrapped herself around her lover, accepting a passionate kiss before introducing her charges.

“Anton – this is Spike and Xander… but um I guess now… William and Alexander??”

Buffy sounded oddly like a fifteen year old school girl introducing friends to her parents.

Spike simply stared, this was *nothing* like the man he imagined to have ‘violated [with consent!]’ the Aurelian women back in the day. 

A tall, elegant male stepped into the light of the entry hall. Xander had heard little of Buffy’s beau, other than derisive snippets from Spike which came across more as schoolboy snark than any meaningful description.

Anton was undoubtedly striking in looks, and had a quiet confidence that seemed to draw in anyone around him. Wavy raven hair was cut short and styled impeccably, the color broken by a finger width splash of white from his right temple to just over his bejeweled ear. Xander noted the large diamond tipped pearl hanging from a thick gold loop and wondered at the story that no doubt went with the piece. But it was the man’s eyes that drew him in. They were the most extraordinary shade of pale green, bleeding in to deep emerald at their centre, and framed by long black lashes. His slender, smiling face was adorned by a jaunty moustache curled at both ends, but not to a point, rather it seemed natural and left the observer with the impression that the shape was borne of smiling a great deal.

Anton released Buffy and offered his hand to Spike, shaking it and pulling the vampire in for a full Italian welcome. After kissing him on both cheeks, he stepped back a little but kept hold of the hand. Smiling green eyes met rather puzzled blue. 

“William, my dear fellow! How wonderful to meet you after all this time! I believed you to be dust! And now here with your lovely consort, wonderful, wonderful! You are *most* welcome.”

Spike’s eyes narrowed a little as he tried to reconcile the man before him with memories of Angelus and himself strung up in a barn while the immortal satisfied their women ‘concurrently’. He recalled Angelus’ rage and the pursuit of the Immortal to exact justice ‘back in the day’. What threw him the most was the upper-class English accent, though he knew the Italian would be just as polished. *Sod it, a thousand years of practice, I’d be a bloody expert too!*

Xander stepped forward and put his arm around his partner for a quick squeeze, then moved to receive his own traditional welcome. 

Anton was slightly taller than Xander, with (the human noted ruefully) the perfect build of a 200m track runner. “I have heard of your Sunnydale exploits, Alexander, but had never imagined I would have the pleasure.” He paused and took in his other guest, Spike all but growled, “But as I would expect, William has impeccable taste in partners!” Noticing Spike’s increasing agitation, Xander shot his partner calm, love and loyalty through the link.

The Immortal smiled knowingly at the Blonde, “Oh my dear fellow, you needn’t worry! I am *strictly a ladies’ man, and these days it seems I have found the only lady I need.” He grasped Buffy around her tiny waist and spun them both a hundred and eighty degrees. The petite blonde finishing in front of her partner, delighted grin firmly in place.

 

With Xander’s continuing attentions, Spike calmed, smiled ruefully, then gave a small nod acknowledging his own ‘shift in circumstance’. It had been well over a hundred years, and Spike was hardly patient enough to hold a grudge for that long.

Spike brightened, caught Anton’s eye with a crystal blue, wicked stare and stated for all to hear, “So… bygones and all that rot…. You gonna offer a bloke a drink or what?”

Anton laughed out loud, grasped Buffy’s hand and led them all through a set of glass doors that opened onto a broad patio bright with fiery brasseries and outdoor candles. Though dominated by a lit fountain of classical design, there was a candle lit table to the right of the feature, laden with local delicacies and a generous selection of drinks.

Xander was once more, struck by the casual elegance of the whole affair and squeezed his partner’s hand reassuringly.

The meal and drinks were strangely comfortable. Spike was surprised and thankful to note the extra carafe of ‘classic vampire red’ on his side of the table, and the tall, antique red glass alongside. Xander struggled to take his eyes off the Buffy and Anton combination.

“I was sad to hear of your dear Sire’s fate, William” The Immortal looked at his vampire guest with genuine distress. “I know you were his favorite child…. I am so sorry. Angelus was a worthy advisory and might have been a good friend…. As I hope we will be from hence forth.”

“Angel…. He was Angel, with a soul… bloody champion and all that… I… loved him…” Spike trailed off, Buffy and Anton both noted Xander’s reaction. 

Xander felt the distress through the consort link and immediately dragged the vampire into his lap where they rocked together for a few minutes as Spike fed from his partner’s wrist. Eventually they refocused on the room.

“I am sorry to have caused you distress Master William”

“It’s Spike, and… um… sorry mate… just a bit raw with the whole thing is all…” Spike sniffed hard and regained his composure, sitting up straight in Xander’s lap and directing his questions at the ‘man of the house’.

“Indeed he was a Master of his time… Vampire or ensouled… a fine individual….. William, now Master of the Aurelian line, you and your consort are honored and welcomed into my house. I toast your company…” Anton stood and clinked glasses with all present, smiling as he noted the ‘O-positive’ in Spike’s glass. (The vampire had hoped for a comment, but gaining none, resolved to ‘go with the flow’ also!)

“So, what’s the story with our Initiative friends?” Spike looked to the Immortal but Xander spotted Buffy’s dark demeanor and pushed his luck…. “Buff?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   The Immortal and Spike had somehow made their way to the balcony edge to smoke, leaving the two old Sunnydale friends to chat.  Spike leaned on the wide stone balustrade, and blew a flume of spoke out toward the hills. Anton had his back to the darkened terrain and stared intently at his guest then finally broke the silence, "I wish to acknowledge your service to our household, William Aurelius."  "How's that mate?" He took a long drag of his cigarette and continued to contemplate the dark horizon.  "You were instrumental in saving the woman I love. More than once I believe."  "Oh that…." Spike stubbed the cigarette out in apparent annoyance, but turned to look at his host.  "Indeed, 'that'." The Immortal rounded on Spike, staring into the vampire's eyes as though to attempt to see into his soul. Spike dropped his gaze, shifted his stance and attempted to disguise the discomfort by lighting another cigarette and taking a long draft then blowing it into the distance.  "Did Angelus ever know of my past?"  "Monastery, considerable… desire… stringing us up… that sort of thing… Yeah, I get it mate…"  "Oh, but you really don't William."  "Name's Spike these days mate."  "You are, of course, correct, my apologies 'Spike'…" Anton stared out toward the hills of his property. "I'm tired Spike, I've lived sixteen hundred years, since the crusades. I've seen plagues and wars and so much suffering that human imposed on human it makes the very gods weep."  "That what you are then? A god? 'Cause gotta say, not all of 'em are worth writin' home about!"  "Indeed Wi..Spike, indeed. And I have no such presumptions. I am the last of Constantine's line"  "The Emperor? Byzantine Emperor? How??"  Spike turned to stare at the now wistful face of his host.  "Ahhh Spike you are truly a scholar of many years, and I see that you have not forgotten your classical training. Indeed, I was the younger son of Constantine. Justinian took the thrown after my father…"  "Cut up the face of his brothers! But we were taught…"  "That he only had one son, indeed. I was his illegitimate offspring and therefore saved from the disfigurement that accompanied the time…" Anton lit up a small cigar and stared out toward the night enshrouded hills.  "God!" Spike stared at Anton attempting to reconcile the man in front of him with the stories of murderous intrigue he had all but memorized from his own study of history at Cambridge.  Anton turned and leveled pain filled green eyes at Spike. "I was borne of a servant of Diana herself, my destiny was always on a different track. Justinian was a fine emperor for his time, brutal and cruel… I could not do that… demons are soulless, but rarely *that* cruel to their own…."  Spike stared at his smoking partner, processing memories of the history he'd learned of only at school, one of split noses and sliced tongues, of poisonings and beheadings, one of familial hatred and betrayal… "You were??…"  "Yes, my dear William I was part of that… and you need not comment, vampires are loyal to their family ties, sadly this was not the case with my human relatives…. It was about power."  "Seem to have heard that once of twice before mate…"  "Ah yes… The First… the latter days of Rome were ripe with candidates for that folly."  "So you?"   
 "Departed for quieter shores, to Africa first. Then to Tibet…"  "But that would have been…"  "Indeed. All silk roads and dried food, but my dear fellow, as you must know…. All precious things come with a price."  "Your soul?"  The Immortal laughed ruefully and, Spike noted, at his own expense. "Indeed, my dear fellow. You are not the only one to struggle for that which was rightfully yours. We are the only two, by the way…. I do not know you William the Bloody, but I know your qualities, your strengths, and now, through your choice of partner, that you are kindred spirit."  ”How's that mate? Seems that my partner has some bits yours doesn't?!"  "Yet he is loyal, brave and loving… A true champion. And more than the Slayer for the fact that he chose the role, rather than was designated it."  "Too right! But what is it to you?"  "You and I are the last of our lines William. Angelus perished at the hands of our cruel gods, we have the potential to do him justice. Indeed to maintain balance, but we must close down the establishments that are currently pushing the dark side."  "The Initiative."   
"Indeed"  Spike turned to his host, " You have a plan? 'Cause if it involves Xan you can just forget it! The boy owes nothing!"  
 "Nor do you Wil…Spike… Nor do you. My sources will continue to gather information today and we will call on you tomorrow. I have arranged a recital for tomorrow night… I *do* hope you and your consort can come." Anton smiled, grasped Spike by the hand and kissed him on the cheek.  
 Dismissed, Spike wandered inside, collected his consort from Buffy's presence and headed for their rooms.  Spike and Xander slept for the majority of the day, but for one minor incident when 'l' amour' got the best of them. But then Spike had removed his suit and Xander had found skin on skin for the first time in… weeks! What was a man to do?!  Despite their ardor, both managed to stay quiet, indeed it heightened the excitement to do so. Silent scream's and bodies arching toward each other as passion heightened, sheets twisted, buttocks bruised and flesh bitten as the two lovers kept silent.  They emerged late afternoon to enjoy the shadows on the north side of the house and admire the view.    
Xander was relaxing back between his partner’s legs on a garden lounge. A warm breeze caressed them both as they took in the rolling hills. Buffy and Anton were ‘out riding’ according to the staff who cheerfully provided the two guests with a fine Cianti and plate of local fruit to welcome in their day.

Xander spied the large pool a story down on the terrace to the right of their balcony. It was still bathed in sunlight, an inviting Aegean blue with sandstone surrounds. There was a lane marker designating an area for laps. Xander brightened. It had been a week at least since any regular exercise.

Spike noticed the direction of his partner’s gaze, pushed him up and slapped him hard on the rear. “Go on then!”

“You sure? God Spike don’t want to…”

“You know me an’ swimmin’ mate. I’ll watch from here, just make sure you look up occasionally yeah?”

Xander all but bounded inside and within minutes was in the water, waved to Spike then proceeded to freestyle up and down the pool, tumble turning with ease at either end. 

Spike watched for a while then took up a book of nineteenth century French poetry he had pulled from the well stocked bookshelf in their room. Occasionally looking up he waved to his consort the three times Xander actually looked toward him, and was utterly preoccupied with the text in front of him when a quiet knock on the door interrupted.

Spike answered the door, cream cotton pants slung low on his hips, dress shirt undone, hanging loose, glass in one hand and cigarette perched precariously between pouting lips. Anton grinned and could not help but comment, “A picture like this deserves eternity.”

Mildly annoyed at the interruption Spike was hardly in the mood for compliments, “Yeah well, what d’ ya want ya ponce! Was watchin’ me boy take a paddle…” Anton held his hands up in supplication. Spike relented, “Oh bugger… well... come on in I s’pose.”

Anton stepped inside and proceeded out onto the balcony, “Thank you. I trust you slept well.”

“You come to ask after me health or is there more to it?” Spike noted the slightly tense stance of his host and dropped all pretence of annoyance. “What’s wrong, mate? I figure it takes a bit to spook you.”

Anton’s usual casual demeanor was noticeably absent and his countenance darkened further as he began to speak. “We think we found the headquarters.”

“‘Of?”

“The Initiative.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s why we’re here… in this place. You must know that this is only one of my houses. We had it on fairly good authority that they were somewhere south of Bologna, but this is new. The reports of an underground laboratory are new.”

“How did you know?”

“As I said last night, we have a number of informants. It is confirmed. Military vehicles, individuals in fatigues, recorded discussions of demons and holding pens…”

Spike blanched at the last statement, “How did you…?”

“Watched this afternoon, disposing of some ‘remains’ not ten miles north of here. Far too much dialogue reminiscent of…”

“Das Kampf? Third Reich sellout? Yeah I figured with that lot… Bloody hell” Anton noted Spike’s nervousness. 

“I have some idea of what they did to you.”

“No you don’t mate…. Bloody Mengele acolytes… make the Nazi’s look like pussies they would.”

“I should fear for Buffy’s safety.”   
“And your own mate… and the rest of us besides.”

“She wishes to go after the captured Slayers and the watcher.”

“Just get her away from here now.”

“Not possible Wi..Spike. She won’t go, she feels compelled.”

“Bloody Hell.”

“Indeed.” Anton threw three photographic prints onto the small patio table. “Here’s the latest from our sources.”

The first two images were of generic men in green, Spike lit up a cigarette and stared at them with passing interest, but as the last photo hit the table, he felt a familiar sense of dread and whispered, “ So it’s true… Captain Cardboard.”

“Indeed. Riley Finn seems to have been tracking Buffy and all her movements.”

 

………………… 36 hours earlier…………..

“I understand all that but repeat again, for me, why is it you are here!”

“Sir, we were following orders Sir. We have been monitoring the apartments that the Council of Watchers generally frequent for over six months now Sir.” Chambers shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Newly released from police custody, he knew the interrogation he had already undergone was nothing compared to the grilling to come from his own CO.

“And!??”

“And, Sir, well…. The subjects spotted our equipment, Sir. In particular we think they saw the camera. It is my opinion that…”

“I am not interested in your opinion. Who were they and why were you taking photos of individuals with a direct line to the Chief of Police! We are *trying* to keep a low profile! Or did you not notice that on your manifest?” The senior officer shot a vicious glance at the major in charge of the surveillance, then slammed a fist down in front of the frightened young soldier.

“Sir yes Sir, it was noted Sir.”

“So? Who are they, these two for whom you saw fit to risk our entire organization?” Riley was pacing, rounded on the young man to grit his teeth and wait.

Chambers looked over to Bourke then recited all they knew, “One A. Harris, building project manager, Sacramento. One W. Aurelius, investor, Boston. Both flew in from the UK three days ago. Ticket indicates they are here for ten days. They left for Tuscany, apparently with a friend, this morning.”

“No other anomalies?”

“No Sir, body temperatures both in the normal range, no unusual behavior.”

At this point Bourke gave a barely audible snort.

Riley rounded on him as his own officer rolled his eyes and wondered why they continued to send him the ‘dumb ones’, “Something to say soldier?!”

“Not really Sir, just that they’re fags, Sir.” Bourke had been less than convinced of their task in the first instance but remembered his own officer’s adamant insistence that they continue monitoring.

“Stir your pot did it son?” Riley put a hand on either side of the unfortunate soldier’s chair, “Jack off in your own fucking time Dorothy!” He pushed away and raised his voice still further to the two, now frightened young men, “Now tell me why I’m not sending you back stateside with ‘no promotion’ written on your sorry arses?”

Riley spun on his heel and paced the length of the room in silence, idly grabbing a handful of the surveillance photos in anger as he passed the table. As he approached the ancient fireplace at the end of the interrogation room he stopped dead. He flicked through the dozen photos in his hand. He knew the face. The brunette. Buffy’s friend. The boy who had loaned him clothes and played friend in the months he ran with the Slayer’s group in Sunnydale. The blonde’s face seemed perpetually obscured. From all accounts younger of the two so unlikely but….

He turned on the worried young men in the room and demanded, “Name them again!”

“One Alexander Lavelle Harris of S….”

“Xander.”

“Sir?”

“Slayer’s friend from Sunnydale.” Riley turned back to the photos, fingering through the various ‘positions’, noting the pretty behind, long hair and earring of the ‘boy’ Xander had brought with him. Riley moved to the window of the room and mumbled to himself, “Never figured him a switch hitter… should have guessed with the clothes and all the women friends and….”

The group captain spoke up first, “Sir?”

Riley turned with a murderous glint in his eye, “Where did they go? I want them tracked, found and brought in.”

“But Sir! There’s noth…”

“*Bring them in*!!! This is the slayer’s friend from high school. I don’t care who the cabana boy is, if we get this A Harris, we get to the original Slayer, and her team.” Riley turned to stare out of the window once more. “You have my orders. Track them and take them. If nothing else, hold Harris for long enough for us to work out if he’s with the council. If not negotiate… you never know who might be happy to take a ‘spotters fee’ for demons. Take his little friend too – might help him to be more….cooperative.” Riley almost growled out the last part. 

Chambers and Bourke exchanged a look. Both had spent hours watching the tender and passionate coupling of the men Major Finn now spoke of so disparagingly. Somehow the whole thing felt wrong to Chambers. But he held his tongue, knowing his opinion was unwelcome, indeed sharing it would be a career limiting move.

Bourke and Chambers were dispatched to track down the car that had left with the subjects of their most recent surveillance. They were given four days.

…………………..

 

“What’s the plan mate? You got some intel? Cause gotta say, been their guest before and not fancyin’ a trial of their new toys!”

“Agreed.”

As an after thought Spike turned to face his ‘compatriot in arms’, clenched his jaw and ground out, “And Xander doesn’t go near ‘em.”

“My dear fellow, I would love to promise that and include Buffy in the same equation, but… I believe that may well be up to our partners… yes?”

The Immortal and his newly made friend exchanged a rueful grin. “We’re both love’s bitch then.”

“Ahhh my dear friend, indeed it would seem so.” 

“So…. The plan?”

“We go in tomorrow night.”

“Oh bloody hell!”

At that instant Xander pushed open the door. Still toweling his hair dry, he wandered over to kiss his lover on the cheek then turned to their host. “Hey Spike, Anton… What’s up?”

 

>>>>>>>>>>

The evening meal was a pleasant affair and the recital even more so. A full chamber orchestra accompanied a wonderful young tenor as he sang his way through most of the best known Mozart, Puccini and Bellini arias. For Spike the highlight came as the harpist began to perform Mozart’s Concerto for Flute and Harp in C Major. Xander watched his transfixed partner as tears welled then fell, the beautiful blonde seemed caught in a private, silent salute to a memory of times long past. 

He reached out, took, then squeezed Spike’s hand. “You OK?”

Spike gave him a pained smile and sniffled a little, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “Angelus loved the harp… bloody Irish!” 

Despite their audience, Xander pulled the vampire into his lap and held him tight as the beautiful counterpoint melodies continued, as did his lover’s tears. 

The recital ended with accolades flowing from all present, but eventually Anton, Buffy, and their two guests were left alone (albeit with coffee and liqueur to ease the rather tense feel of the room).

Xander could stand it no longer, “So…. We go in tonight? How? Where? And you are *so* not having Spike in this!”

Spike broke from the grasp, “Oi!... You’re the one who’s not goin’ in mate!”

At that moment pandemonium broke out, both couples arguing vehemently regarding their significant other’s safety, yet none debating the need to ‘go in’.

It was Anton who eventually broke the impasse. Holding a pale hand up, he ceased all other dialogue, “Sadly we are all warriors in our own right, therefore, it is perhaps inevitable that we all go. It does seem that we have a rather unique combination of skills needed for this type of situation so, perhaps it is apt that we share the risk equally.”

Spike looked across at the man he now knew to be ten times his age, plus some, and then to the slayer, his former violent lover, and then to his consort, his friend, his lover, Xander. 

Xander felt the surge of ‘love’, ‘love’, ‘trust’, ‘worry’, then ‘brother’ through the link and knew Anton was the subject of the final sentiment. He squeezed his partner’s hand, indicating his compliance with the plan and his respect for Spike, and with the tiniest of nods conveyed his loyalty.

 

Having placated his own partner, Anton began to speak again, “If anything happens, we head to Venice, here is the address, memorize it, if you will.” He handed out a small piece of paper to Buffy and the other two present.

Buffy turned to the Immortal with a near unreadable expression, “This is crazy, Anton! We go in, we kick arse and take home what’s ours, simple! Why all this ‘Plan B’ stuff?”

“Because, my darling, we need to shut down their operations, not just save a few slayers! For that a ‘Plan B’ is essential.”

“But…”

Spike turned to the concerned blonde, “C’mon Slayer! We’ve done it before.. and I’m sure you’d rather not watch your back for the rest of time… We do this? We do it right an’ proper. Agreed?”

Xander closed his eye and pulled his lover close, whispering, “God Spike… here we go again!... Don’t you *dare* leave me!”

“Not a chance pet… you’re *mine*.”

 

The plan was simple, go in to ‘purchase a couple of demons’ for a fictitious private army, take the slayers and leave. The ruse had already been set via a combination of Stephano and Anton’s contacts. All they had to do was get in, thrall the guards (something the Immortal was sure he could do), Xander and Buffy grab the slayers, Spike open the rest of the ‘cages’ (all four protagonists purposefully ignoring the possibility of innocent ‘casualties’ from the same action)… then they would all ‘get out’…. What could go wrong?

They left the property in two cars near midnight.

The New Initiative had waited for just such a move. Intel had informed them, and despite their twenty four hour hiatus, Chambers and Bourke were ready and watching for one of the cars. It was the one used to collect the two individuals being monitored. The ‘gay couple’ they had apparently underestimated (though Chambers still had his doubts). They followed at a distance and rang forward to warn their fellow soldiers.

 

Xander and Spike drove the BMW series six sports car toward the designated address south of Bologna, Buffy and Anton followed in the Audi. In another life it would have been a thrill, but now their intertwined fingers were a silent sign of worry as they held on and the car sped toward a hated destination. Something did not feel right.

As they approached the first gate of the chalet, Spike pulled his friend’s hand up to his own lips, and kissed it. “Love you pet… don’t you *ever* forget that…. Love you.” 

They were only minutes away from their goal but as they rounded the next bend, a roadblock loomed. Xander pulled on the hand brake. Xander who was driving, spun the car ninety degrees to the authorities, and silently forced his partner from the vehicle, at the same moment dropping his own window.

“Can I help…” His world went black.

…………………………………………………

Xander was cold. In fact he was beyond cold, his brain seemed to have shut down to all but some basic needs. He needed heat, he desperately wanted to pee and everything hurt. 

Starting to catalogue other things, he realized that he was lying on his side, hands zip strapped behind him and locked to a short chain on the floor of his cell. He was also unbelievably thirsty, could no longer see out of his good eye and his teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Without consciously trying, he called plaintively for Spike through their link but felt nothing. Fear ate at him… Had Spike been taken too? He could not remember their last moments, only that he had been hit hard and all went black. The next time he woke, he had refused to talk and some jackass in a uniform had hit him hard across his ‘good side’. 

What if Spike was dust or worse? Too many imagined hells sprung forth. Xander tried too calm his breathing but seemed to be fighting a losing battle. Fear and cold took any control he had left, unable to rise from the floor, he was intensely humiliated yet temporarily warmed by his own stream of urine. His skin prickled as he made a futile attempt to move from the puddle.

 

Xander, the consort, craved his master vampire… but even more critical, Xander, the man, needed to know his lover was safe. He curled into a fetal position to try to preserve what little core heat he had, and allowed more precious fluid to spill onto the floor as his own bereft tears dribbled down his face and dropped onto the concrete below. The plastic zip strap binding his hands behind him continued to cut into his wrists. Trying to shut down all thought, he curled down onto the concrete hoping for sleep, his forehead on the floor, all extremities pulled as close as possible to his core.

Xander was aware of food coming and going. He finally stretched for a small bottle of water on the second day, barely took two drafts of the welcome fluid before eliminating his waste again without the pleasure of moving. Another quiet tear fell as he did so, but it was out of worry for Spike, not his own circumstance. If only Spike had survived, that was all he needed to know. He had said nothing to his captors to date, despite a number of ‘visits’ and ‘encouragement’ as his ribs and bruised face would attest.

Xander heard rather than saw the door to his cell hiss open.

“Are you ready to cooperate Mr Harris?”

Xander whispered, “’M dad was Mr Harris… talk to him.”

“It seems a shame that you refuse to assist us. We have *so* enjoyed ‘chatting’ to your young friend. He’s quite the firecracker… takes it up the arse as well as any I know. Wonderful screams Alexander…. Or is it still *Xander*? Quite surprised at your ‘life choice’ when we first photographed you, but then he is pretty. I *do* hope he’s of age! Wouldn’t want to have to keep you both here until he’s legal….”

Xander had already picked the voice, and despite the lack of vision he knew, *Riley*. But rather than increasing Xander’s distress, his captor had made a fundamental error… the ‘young friend’ statement gave him the information he needed. They could not have Spike. ‘Hostile 17’ was ‘on file’ no doubt and besides, would never be mistaken for human. Apart from anything else, Riley knew Spike. So Xander played the only card he had, speaking loud enough to be heard for the second time in two days, his voice still rasping and faint.

“Yeah well, least he takes it from me with a smile and leaves satisfied.”

Riley’s immediate reaction to the statement went unnoticed by his staff, but Xander knew the ire would be rising. Baiting the captor was perhaps not his smartest move he reflected as Riley grabbed Xander by the hair and hissed, “You like to hear him scream, pervert? You wanna watch while my boys put it to him? They’re quite lonely these days… Second thoughts… why don’t we play tag so he can watch as I take your sorry arse?” 

Xander opened his good eye as far as he could, vision still blurred, he hope his attempt at ‘indifference’ worked. “Actually figured you for a bottom, *commander*.” 

The blow to his already bruised ribs was expected but still took his breath away.

“What’s your relationship with the slayers these days *Xander*? You can’t still be delivering donuts, ‘cause I note that… hmmm…. Gosh… ‘position of responsibility’…. Who would have thought?! Bet your boss missed the memo about your little blonde *boyfriend*, didn’t he!” 

In a switch of personality worthy of Sybil, Riley squatted down, dropped his tone and near whispered, “All you need to do is tell us what you know about the Slayer and the Council.”

Xander remained quiet… If he were to admit he was privy to their lie then …. He came to a quick conclusion, it was better to play the terrified lover and innocent human…. but how much he could reveal was the critical point.

“OK… OK! Just…. Let William go… he’s done nothing!”

“There now, much better.” Riley stood up with a self satisfied grin.

Xander opened his still blood engorged eye and looked up from the floor, noting the self satisfied smirk on the face of his friend’s former lover. *Prick!* Play to the audience… he had seen Spike do it a hundred times. Coughing dramatically he turned and rasped… “I need a guarantee, or I don’t talk!..... William… I need to know he’s…” 

Riley appeared to make a call but even Xander’s human hearing could detect that there was no one on the other end of the line. “ Release William Aurelius.”

“You have my personal assurance, Xander, we’ve ‘freed your Willy’.” The derisive snort from the blonde as he chuckled at his own double entendre did nothing for Xander. He rolled to a kneeling position and dry wretched, spitting a teaspoon of foul bile onto his captor’s combat boots.

…………………

Spike was beyond reason, pacing their ‘safe house’ in full game face. At the Immortal’s insistence, he had kept on the heat suit but it only served to remind him of what he had lost.

Anton appeared at the door, Buffy at his side. As green eyes met blue the result was… golden and ridged!

“No!! I will not be F#@$ing calm! We have to go *now* It’s Xan….” Vampiric ridges disappeared and distressed human replaced them as a low whisper ground out, “It’s Xan!”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike had been pushed from the car with such force that it took a moment to realize what Xander had done or why. Rolling to the verge he could see combat boots shuffling on the opposite side of the car courtesy of the spotlight glare from the roadblock. With *Run! Love! Panic! Run!* flowing through the link, Spike felt helpless to act. He heard rather than saw the sickening blow that quickly incapacitated his lover.

As the car door was opened and his consort dragged out, he was just about to surge forward when a preternaturally firm hand grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the ground. “Don’t! We will go in but anything rash act now bodes ill.”

Spike with his face still in the dirt, realized the sense in what was being said, nevertheless struggled for a moment then simply collapsed in grief. The Initiative had ‘acquired a target’ and departed, leaving the abandoned car at the side of the road, switching off floodlights and allowing darkness to rule. Anton picked up the now desperately keening vampire, and holding him as one might a child, walked back to their own car concealed to the side of the road in an olive grove.

Buffy drove as Anton held the distressed vampire until they arrived at the safe house. 

It was almost that evening before Spike pulled from his grief long enough to level his anger at himself, then all those around him, snarling then pulling in on himself to bite his own wrist and take penitent blood while letting tears of loss fall

…………………………………………..

Twenty four hours on, things seemed no better in the ‘safe house’. Spike had been in game face for hours, alternately growling then silently grieving for his lost consort. Buffy eventually took her former compatriot in arms out to the courtyard and simply invited him to, “Give it your best shot.”

Anton watched, admiring his slayer’s speed, strength, and… compassion. Spike needed to kill, or hurt or maim…. At the very least he needed to fight! Anton realized in a blinding moment, that he would have been the same were Buffy to be the one taken. 

Unfortunately, when they went ‘back in’, the rescue would need completely ‘level heads’, only that would win the day. Anton saw his own lover’s understanding of Spike’s need. He was beside himself with worry at the current time and would be of no use until that was ‘worked through’. 

From what he had observed of Xander, level headedness was the human’s greatest strength, yet he knew, they still *had* to get to the man swiftly, and not just for interrogation reasons. Like Spike, he had full knowledge of what the Initiative was capable of imparting on its ‘charges’, and worried for Xander should a full battery of physical tests be run. Consorts of Master Vampires would hardly register as ‘normal’.

Anton also realized something that perhaps only Xander and Spike knew, a consort and master relied on regular, if only small amounts, of blood exchange. Without it Xander would suffer withdrawals worthy of any long term heroin addict if not fed within two to three days. Added to that was the concern that, if Xander died for any reason, Spike would die too, slowly and in the most agonizing way. Anton had seen it once before, that was enough. They simply *had* to get Xander out.

Spike had been sent to don the heat suit one more time while Anton took various reports regarding the Initiative from his personal sources. It seemed that Stephano was as concerned about Spike’s consort as Anton. Something that rather surprised the Immortal until Anton remembered that one of the demon’s favorites was lost via consort link and death. He was unsure of Stephano’s history with Spike, but it seemed there was enough loyalty to push this seasoned Roman demon ‘heavy weight’ above and beyond any passing assistance.

…………..

Spike said it again, this time with a desperation that tore at the Immortal’s core. “Please mate, it’s Xan!! I’ve got to go…”

Anton put up his hands to calm the vampire, the sensitive blonde poet, the former adversary who had fast become friend and fellow warrior.

“We will go in, but at sundown and with some assistance. I have some contacts that are of use and I believe that Willow Rosenberg is on her way here as we speak along with two others of her coven.”

“Red’s coming?... We have to get him, why’s Red’s coming?… Boy’s in trouble but can’t risk the witch… boy won’t be happy…” Spike was rambling and quite beyond reason. His concern for his consort jammed all logic. Anton grabbed his arm as the vampire turned and made for yet another lap of the room. In a tone Spike had only ever heard used by his Sire, Anton pushed his wrist against the vampire’s mouth and commanded his distressed friend with a single word, “Drink.”

The master vampire was reduced to fledge in an instant and complied. Fangs dropped immediately and he bit quickly, yet with reverence, into the pale wrist pressed against his lips. After a mouthful he fell to his knees, Anton moved with him. After two drafts, tears began to flow. After three, Spike withdrew and attempted to pull away in body also but instead was drawn back and held. “Xan, [hic] Xan…. oh God please!... Xan….” Spike’s voice dropped to a mere whisper, “Please…” The Immortal pulled the keening blonde to him and eventually simply rocked and cooed quietly. There was no shame in the act, merely an attempt to comfort. 

Eventually the bereft vampire sat up, grasped the Immortal’s arm and leveled blue eyes on green, “Thank you….” No more needed to be said as both ancient males sat entwined on the floor of one of Anton’s guest rooms.

Buffy had appeared at the door ready to announce the arrival of Willow soon after Spike’s final collapse, but Anton silently warned her off with a shake of his head and rueful look. She had gripped the door handle hard, understanding only in part, the agony Spike was going through… but empathized [unable to shake the thought that it might have been Anton] .

By the time Spike and Anton joined the main group, Willow was already in ‘full flight’. The coven had resolved to back the venture completely, an unprecedented move since medieval times as it risked revealing at least some of their number. 

The meeting was in full swing when Spike sniffed audibly from the doorway, “So Red…. Xan is relyin’ on us, what’s the plan?  
…………………

Since his little interlude with Riley, Xander had spent much of his time alternating between trying to sleep and blacking out due to injection, lack of blood pressure or blows to the head.

He was in a kneeling position when he awoke this time. Hands still strapped behind him and a distinct reek of excreta and bile surrounding him… and another scent… that of blood, his own.

There was an audience this time, he could sense that, so kept his eye shut trying not to indicate his return to consciousness. It was Riley’s voice that he recognized again.

“Analyse the sample and time the healing this time… I want the results by midday.”

Midday? What time was it? How long had he been here? What had they found? When had he passed out? He was thirsty again… but they didn’t have Spike… If only Spike would come… he would come… he had to come… He needed Spike. He *craved* Spike…. and why was it still so cold? As full awareness returned the ache in his gut returned and he began to shake uncontrollably, he dry retched and continued to shake.

“The subject is going into shock, Sir. Shall I sedate him?”

Only vaguely aware of his surrounds, Xander felt the sharp jab to his buttock then retreated to blessed darkness.

……………………..

Still listening intently to Willow’s proposal, Anton looked up from the detailed planner for their coming operation to attend the announcement by one of his doormen, “Stephano is here sir.”

“Show him in.”

Stephano arrived with four of his ‘boys’ in tow. Unimpressed by the hour they had been forced to leave Rome, he was still glad to see his old ally, though circumstances might have been better. Anton stretched a welcoming hand to greet the younger demon and now compatriot.

Buffy stepped to Anton’s side, he noted once again, the dark colors of her attire, atypical but brimming with a sense of anticipation of the fight to come. She was flanked by Willow and two women as yet little known to the Immortal. 

Stephano could be difficult, but they needed him, Anton stiffened with anticipation as the doors opened.

“Senor Stephano Capillano and his staff Sir.”

“Welcome Stephano, and thank you for attending in this hour of need.” Anton pulled Buffy and Willow forward, “May I present my partner Buffy Summers and her friend, Willow Rosenberg, and her fellow coven members Jaala and Kerryn.” Anton then held his hand out and pulled Spike to his side as one might a younger, precious brother. “And you of course know William the Bloody.”

Stephano nodded to Spike then addressed the previously unknown members of their group by kissing each woman on the hand, “Charmed.”

The meeting began amicably enough, Anton acutely aware of the deadly game they were about to engage in, and the need to engage each person’s unique skills.

Anton addressed Willow first, “You are aware of my history?”

“Indeed Master. We come to aid you and our friends, and are fully aware of your status, and that of Spike. Though I confess we will need to discuss our roles as I am concerned you are able to utilize us effectively.” Willow and her two companions bent their heads with traditional reverence.

“Indeed we will discuss that within the hour. Stephano, I thank you for coming and ask that you lead off proceedings with the current intelligence from Rome. Might I request that we move to our dining room and proceed with our meeting in a more formal setting.”

All rose to follow their host, Willow taking Buffy’s arm as Anton rose to shake Stephano’s hand, point he and his entourage in the direction of the meeting room, then place a reassuring hand on Spike’s shoulder as they moved venues.

……………………

“You’ve been holding out on us Mister Harris”

Xander came to with a start but attempted to hold still. He was desperate for water, his head throbbing with dehydration and tongue apparently three sizes too big for his mouth. His eye had healed, but there was safety in keeping it closed.

“C’mon coward, we know you’re awake…” He was kicked in the ribs once more, letting out a stifled ‘umpfh’ as long unused vocal cords attempted sound.

Several hands pulled him to his feet and a young man’s voice sneered, “We have a little present for you… since our CEO said you are the San Fran type we figured….” He was blindfolded, then gagged.

Barely able to stand, his back was forced against a cold wall and soiled pants sliced and torn from his person. The zip strap was cut but replaced by more traditional hand cuffs. His wrists swollen and continuing to bleed from the overly tight fastening of three days and shoulders sore after being fixed behind him. The cuffs were better, but now fastened to a D bolt on the ceiling and now he was naked. Xander started to breathe heavily through the gag, unsure of what was to come.

A blast of cold water from a fire hose washed him down and took his breath away. The onslaught was painful and he swung away, drawing his knees up to protect his groin, resulting in a humiliating blast that assaulted his rear and penetrated his bowels. 

Xander closed his eye once more and bit his bottom lip until it bled. He just needed to hang on. *Spike will come. Spike is safe… Spike will come….* He vaguely heard laughing, felt the cuffs released from the ceiling and collapsed onto the ground shivering and folding in on himself as best he could.

*Spike will come. Spike is safe… Spike will come….* His silent mantra continued even as his body registered hands tugging him to standing again. Eventually he registered a change of venue. Dragged to a bathroom somewhere he was pushed to the floor and all four limbs pinned by strong hands.

For the first time Xander struggled, but hearing the buzz of an electric shaver and feeling it touch his upper thigh next to his groin he stilled instantly. He doubted that anyone would care too much if his status shifted to eunuch, so he went limp, allowed them their ‘giggle fest’ and let silent tears of humiliation and distress flow into his blindfold as his captors divested him of all his obvious body hair. 

Another forced cold shower later, Xander kept his head down, trying to listen for some indication of his captors’ intentions. He felt, rather than saw, the many hands and heard the vicious sniggers and phone calls to fellow soldiers, apparently he was to have a bigger audience. He was toweled dry and felt clothing being applied. Pulled and shoved, beyond caring and compliant, Xander’s body somehow no longer connected to his brain.

“Come on *darlin’*… you’re all smooth so let’s get you pretty before we fuck your whoring arse!”

He felt the cuffs being clipped to a ceiling again, the blindfold was pulled free and someone played with his features before Xander’s good eye was forced open and his chin held up until he stared unwillingly into a one way mirror.

“Wouldn’t your little friend love to see you now!”

He was in a ‘strappy’ floral dress, tight, at least two sizes too small, and a pale yellow cardigan. He noted that his torturers had ‘assisted’ his bustline with two wads of what he assumed was toilet paper.

Not only was he in a dress, but he had been shaved, closely and intimately and someone had ‘done his makeup’ in a grotesque parody of womanhood. They had even painted a crude false eye complete with blue eye-shadow in the empty socket.

One of the soldiers, who could not have been older than nineteen, lifted Xander’s skirt with the butt of his rifle and in a thick Italian accent, pointed out that the thong he was now wearing was of the ‘edible variety’, before caressing Xander’s very uninterested sex with the broad handle of his weapon and leaning in close to whisper “Faggot”.

Xander did the only thing he had left in his defense. He closed his good eye and remained silent. His arms ached; he was desperately thirsty despite his recent dousings; it was at least three days since he had eaten; and he needed to pee again… but most of all he needed Spike, he craved his Master Vampire, so finally let all his remaining energy flow into a plaintive, desperate call of love and cry for help across the consort link.

………………………………….

Anton had just dismissed the majority of their team, giving them an hour before they regrouped and met in front of the villa to begin their attack. The wiccan and slayer team would go in first with only twelve minutes to disarm security systems and scramble computers before the rest of the team went in.

Willow had brought a vital suite of information and though they had only vague sketches of the ground plans, it was clear that the establishment was still in its infancy. There were twenty three ‘holding pens’, a number of ‘research rooms’ and four interrogation areas, plus a number of other functional rooms. 

They all knew their roles, and thanks to the wiccans would all go in with glamours to hide their real identities from any cameras

Anton was following Spike out the door when the vampire fell to his knees, grabbed at thin air in obvious agony, and tried to scream, only managing a strange whimper. With preternatural speed and strength, Anton swept up the blonde, carried him to the lounge and tore open his own shirt as he settled them, pressing the vampire’s mouth to his pectoral, he offered his blood for the second time in three days. 

Spike was beyond conscious thought, he could feel Xander calling in desperation. He knew they were about to go…but… And then Sire was there, but not Sire… no… friend…Anton… with blood that was ancient and strong, and arms that were reassuring, and as he drank he sent back *love… coming… hold on… hold on… love* through the link as loud as he could.

……………….

As two more soldiers entered the room Xander felt a warm jolt and allowed a single tear to trickle down his cheek, taking eyeliner with it… Spike was coming.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anton sat for almost fifteen minutes with the vampire on his lap, arms enveloping and comforting the distraught male. For some reason Spike evoked a feeling of paternal protection, of friendship and camaraderie, and the strongest sense of his own expansive history. Empires, Kingdoms, Nations and political movements had come and gone in his time, Spike had but a hundred and fifty years of that yet…. Anton had felt disconnected for years. With modern communications and technology, the process of ‘rise and fall’ had sped to unreasonable proportions, demons survived yet human cruelty endured… indeed it seemed more potent with each new generation of weaponry. He sighed and looked down at the now relaxed face of a friend.

William was something different. There was a quality in this vampire that Anton recognized as a kindred spirit, yet also a sense of something that the ancient soul was missing. Spike’s vitality and love of life seemed to permeate everything. Despite all that had been done to him; despite all he had sought out for himself; all he had lost; all he had endured; every new twist that fate had dealt; this resilient individual, be he souled or un, seemed to have adjusted and overcome… Spike was alive… more… he was the embodiment of life, he was its lover. 

Anton reflected as he fed his needy compatriot. He currently loved Buffy, but like all other mortal lovers, their time would come to an end – even for humans it would be thirty or forty years at best, but a blink of the eye. His current lover was a woman of the twenty first century, and a slayer. She loved passionately, there was no question of that, but her sense of ‘the past’ was utterly lacking. If it came up, she denied it, if it was discussed by others the topic was changed, if friends or family were present, Anton’s real status was denied. It hadn’t bothered him before.

The distraught beauty currently in his arms shifted a little and pulled the cool male form closer, the ancient being was deeply touched by a profound sense of gentle and genuine love, the sense of familial tenderness, of kindred spirit, something he had not felt for nearly a millennium and now knew to have profoundly missed. Something he needed. How ironic that it was Angelus’ wayward childe, a mere century and a half young, whom called to his very soul as brother.

Anton felt Spike shift again, this time his sat the blond up, gently brushed the cascade of blonde curls back, and retied the ponytail with the black ribbon. Spike eventually stood, sniffed and turned away to quickly wipe the remnants of tears from his face with the back of his left hand.

Anton stood also. Spike still refused to look at his host, though he managed to find his voice, “Seems like the consort link is still workin’… Figure we better be goin’…. And um… Thanks…. ‘preciate the top up… and the um…” He gestured down to the couch then looked up to capture green eyes with a deeply grateful and now fiercely determined crystal blue stare.

Anton pulled him in and kissed him on the temple “You are most welcome little brother. Let’s us rescue your consort shall we?”

The Immortal smiled knowingly as Spike suddenly appeared to ‘switch’ gears, grab the leather duster he had slung over the couch at the beginning of the meeting, and departed the room with the near jovial comment, “Oi watch who you’re callin’ little mate!” Ahhh no. He was certainly not going to lose track of this soul, and knowing William the Bloody, his consort would be equally worthy of the Immortal’s protective gaze.

He followed Spike, slammed the heavy door behind him and felt oddly excited regarding the fight to come.

 

…………………….. 

Xander was unsure of how much time had passed. His arms above his head made it hard to breathe, so he alternated between semi standing and hanging. The ‘tranny crew’ had inadvertently offered his strained arm sockets some relief at some point in the last half hour. Six inch fashion heels, no matter the purpose, had their advantages. 

Initially the taunting had been less than average, the stuff of sexually frustrated schoolboys at their smutty best. No doubt reflecting the mental capacity of his ‘pack’ of captors Xander mused silently…*sticks ‘n stones, little boys, sticks ‘n stones*. It was the touching that had him cringing, closing his good eye and retreating as far as he could into his own mind, unwilling to fall all the way into darkness for fear of losing the fleeting links with Spike.

One particular soldier seemed to be using the session as therapy, screaming abuse at some former ‘girlfriend’ so close to Xander’s face that the halitosis suffered but his abuser gave away the likely reason for the girl’s apparent frigidity. The encounter ended with Xander’s ‘breasts’ being fondled and finally a backhand across the face that had him seeing stars. The next soldier took a cue from his ‘innovative’, angry colleague and pulled up the dress at the rear, tie it into a bunch then begin to ‘spank’ the prisoner for some imagined reason that Xander missed amongst the expletives being spouted. Hanging his head low, he focused on the pain and his worry for Spike’s ongoing safety should Anton and team attempt a rescue. He was unsurprised but still relieved to realize the pain/pleasure response from the one or two times he and Spike had play acted with ‘love slaps’, applied only to his lover’s ministrations. He wondered what Spike was doing at that moment and tried to remember the crystal blue eyes.

Eventually bored with their hanging subject, Xander was tugged from the fastening in the ceiling, falling painfully to his knees as his legs gave out and wondering if he could get up given the high heels and his shaking frame. He need not have worried, his captors pushed his face to the ground, pinning his still cuffed wrists above his head, they spread his legs as wide as they could holding them firmly. He heard a zip opening behind him and the guffawing of the group as they encouraged ‘MacIntosh’ to ‘get it on’. Someone pointed out that lube would help ‘The Mac’ but apparently ‘slick was for pussys’, which brought on a whole new round of lewd comments and raucous laughter.

Xander felt a hard column of flesh press against his right buttock as the soldier leaned forward and whispered, “You can scream whenever you want *sweetheart*. Just love little girls who give me feedback. If you’re real good one of the boys might even take ya on ya back later. Like that wouldn’t ya, whore!?”

Xander let a single tear squeeze from his closed eye and trickle to the floor, he knew this would hurt. He tried to focus on the things Spike would do to these men if he found them….. if he found Xander…. If he came…

…………………………..

Prior to departing the villa all members of the group known to the Initiative were given glamours by the wiccans, should they be spotted or caught. Willow giggled as Spike began scratching furiously, claiming that heat-suits and mojo didn’t mix. When tingling eventually stopped, Spike was left with an appearance that was still striking, but hardly recognizable. Dark red, tight curls and a thick sprinkling of freckles along with hazel eyes and a slightly chubbier face, gave him the appearance of a sixteen year old school boy, rather than a master vampire.

“Oh bloody hell what are you grinning at slayer? 

“You’re all Happy Days Ralph Malph!”

“What?”

“Freckles and red hair!” She giggled again, this time joined by Willow.

He gave a distinctive leer that could only the vampire could manage, “Yeah well… least I can’t see meself! Short haired brunette is hardly your style, though must say, extra curves do you no harm!” 

Buffy immediately moved to try to view herself in one of the car’s side mirrors but was stopped in her tracks as Anton stepped in quickly blocking her path, leading his partner matter-of-factly to her car and bringing all present back to the seriousness of what they were about to do.

Spike was in the car with Anton and two of Stephano’s ‘crew’. The mood was tense. Anton rolled a small purple ‘locator’ crystal in his hand as Spike systematically chewing the cuticles on his nails until three were bleeding, at which point he sucked the digits until his own saliva healed them, then began the process again. They each had a crystal which was to direct them to the Initiative captives. Spike had pocketed his, knowing that if Xander was still conscious, the consort link would be enough once he was close.

The roadblock was still in position but this time manned by only two soldiers. Apparently the Initiative had obtained what it wanted with the capture of Xander. The other two cars remained well back and out of sight as one of Stephano’s crew, Petros (an extremely dark and as always with Stephano, Spike noted, a very beautiful boy) stepped out of their vehicle. The speakers from the car blared dance music out into the night as he walked up to the uniformed men to ‘ask directions’, claiming he and his friends were on their way to a cousin’s marriage celebration somewhere in the vicinity. He returned to the car to apparently retrieve the map, growling ‘Ready?’ to his three ‘party’ companions, then returned to consult with the soldiers once more.

Obviously placated by the seemingly harmless group, both soldiers moved to assist the lost party goer, Petros drawing out the conversation with descriptions of his cousin, the new wife, the mother-in-law, and a lengthy ‘dirty laundry’ story of his cousin’s infidelity during the engagement period. He was just in the process of inviting the soldiers for a drink after their shift, when both dropped to the ground with a thud. 

Mouths sealed with tape and arms and legs shackled together, both unconscious men were pushed into the boot of Willow’s car as the group prepared to approach the Initiative’s building. Anton grabbed both communication handsets from the soldiers, handing one to Petros who nodded and smiled as he was quietly congratulated on his performance thus far. Anton slid his hand into Buffy’s, then directed a commanding statement to the whole group, “Time is of the essence. There is a surveillance handover in less than half and hour, Willow must be in place by then.” 

 

Twenty minutes later they were in position outside a rambling, rather decrepit looking two story villa. According to their intelligence it was old style with large courtyard and the main Initiative facilities on the ground floor. The only obvious ‘high tech’ was a series of cameras panning the area and unusually elaborate lighting shining out into the grounds. 

The wiccans held hands, and the power flicked off for a moment, just long enough for Spike and Anton to virtually fly to the side wall of the building. Spike scaled the ancient wall easily and snapped off the two cameras while Anton scanned the side door for other devices then undid the hinge pins and opened the door reverse to normal. Spike dropped silently from the roof and the others sprinted to join them as they cautiously entered via what seemed like an old fashioned pantry.

Willow squatted down and briskly set up the laptop, logging in to the Initiatives computer system easily with a combination of magic and more than decent hacking skills.

She whispered “Where good to go, three minutes.” 

………………….

‘The Mac’ had had his fun, frustrated that his victim remained virtually silent throughout, despite his own very ‘special’ efforts.

“Next… Got the lady all warm and slick for you fellas.” Xander felt something hot trickle down his inner thigh and heard shuffling behind, then the Private Halitosis piped up, “How much of a goer is ‘e? Shall I give ‘im a go with a nightstick you recon?”

A door slammed hard, and Xander heard Riley’s voice, “No more! And clear this up, we may have a situation. It seems our boys on the road weren’t at their post for changeover.” Sounds of a scramble ensued, Xander left face down on the cold floor, leaking and every part of him in pain. All went quiet as the group departed.

A hand reached down and pulled him up to a full kneel by his hair. “Seems you have been holding out on us *Xander* blood tests came back… Your little fuck buddy might be human but seems your blood has ‘demon’ all through it … Been screwing around have we? Guess you’ll just have to be our guest for a bit longer…. might even have to buy you a couple of new frocks for the summer.” Pushing the battered individual back to the floor he departed, flicking the light off then slamming and locking the door. Xander painfully pulled his knees together and curled up into a fetal position on his side, only to lift again, wretch violently and spit bile to the floor as the shock of the past few hours finally sank in.

……………………..

Stephano and his men were closest to the door leading to the rest of the house, their aim was to engage. They would split up, flanking both sides of the courtyard and set off as many smoke grenades as was possible then take out as much of the ‘muscle’ as they could – by whatever means. Anton and Buffy plus one of Anton’s men would go for the main control room and then the holding pens to retrieve the slayers. Anyone in the way of their goal was to be taken down also. Another of the Immortal’s men would stay with the wiccans as protection while they progressively shut down and confused all security and communications, then worked to erase all Initiative records. 

Spike had been assigned Anton’s own personal friend and bodyguard, Gregor. Initially objecting fiercely claiming his own capacity as Master Vampire, Anton had put a hand on his friend’s arm and gently conveying his own concern for the vampire’s welfare with a silent exchange, Spike conceded, growling “Just keep up then” to the slightly bemused Gregor. His only task was to find and rescue his consort.

Willow hit a key on her computer then gave the command, “Now!”

Stephano and his men moved swiftly and silently, the Slayer and group followed then Spike and Gregor. Seconds later pandemonium broke out.

Jaala and Kerryn began to chant while Willow typed furiously confident of her own abilities but conscious of time. She checked off the list swiftly: Satellite and land communications with ‘the outside’, out; Mains power, out. Digital phone signals, scrambled; Security lockdown, disabled; All electronic surveillance and locking systems, no longer functional.

Willow relaxed a little and set to work on the research computers while her fellow wiccans continued chant the location spell that would direct their warriors to the slayers, the watcher and Xander. 

Sounds of gun fire and orders yelled at unseen soldiers dominated, then screams and calls for help.

Spike was oblivious. Unable to see through the smoke he sped through the corridors of the ancient building Gregor at his shoulder, not only keeping pace but watching for danger to his charge. Spike began to call desperately through the link…. Nothing. He pushed his hand into his pocket at took out the locator stone… it glowed red and he picked up the urge to head upstairs.  
A soldier appeared suddenly from the smoke. Gregor was upon him and before the man realized he was with company and a blow under the chin had him unconscious, or possibly dead on the ground. Not easily impressed, Spike nodded at his compatriot and sped up the set of stairs that had just come into view.

Stephano and his men had successfully rounded up the soldiers present. Pushing those conscious into the courtyard to kneel hands cuffed, while those unconscious were cuffed then dumped face down beside the growing group. Twenty three soldiers in total, but the commander was missing.

A shot was fired and though the smoke obscured the source, it was apparently from the upper story. Petros collapsed, his thigh bleeding profusely. Within seconds a second shot missed its target then a muffled yell and further shot marked the capture of the sniper. 

Riley struggled as preternatural arms held him fast, “You’re fuckin nicked mate! Go shootin’ our boys and we’ll just ‘ave ta punish ya won’t we. Now…..” Spike growled, “Be a good host and show us to your latest ‘guest’ would you?”

“Get F@#$ed”

“Oooh feisty…” Spike’s mocking tone soon shifted as he nodded to Gregor who proceeded to blindfold the man then tape Riley’s mouth, and cuff wrists and ankles, pushing the man to the floor in the process.

Gregor held his pistol close to Riley’s ear and cocked it then stood guard. 

Spike left him to his charge, speeding down the corridor, now desperate for Xander.

 

Buffy and Anton had found the research area, captured the scientists with relative ease and released the residents of the seven occupied cages. Three of whom were apparently their unharmed Slayers. They also found one traumatized, incoherent young watcher who had apparently been kept in a lightless solitary confinement cell for almost a month.

 

Spike had kicked open almost every door on the upper floor of the south wing in desperation. He was becoming frantic. No signal through the link and the *bloody stone* was giving him no more clues than some small child calling ‘warmer’ in a game of hide and seek! Bordering on panic that he might be too late, he stilled for a moment, took an unnecessary breath and let it out slowly. And felt it… ever so faint but there none the less… He followed the call to the very next door.

Kicking it in, he was assaulted by the smell, tears and terror and blood and many males, arousal and… semen… and Xander. To his relief he heard it, the heartbeat was strong. 

Vowing that the guilty would die for this, Spike pulled his consort into his arms, cradled him as one might a two year old, kissed the beloved forehead and began to rock the unconscious figure, purring a little to mark his own distress and relief. Eventually he stood and carefully carried the abused body downstairs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The operation had been most successful, only two soldiers lay dead, one shot in the confusion by his comrade, the second fatality an unfortunate result of opening the demon pens. Of the others, five had collected serious enough wounds to require medical treatment and seven were still unconscious courtesy of tranquilizer darts or well placed hits to the head. Other than Petros who was now being tended to by Jaala, Anton and Stephano’s group had all escaped relatively uninjured and were standing in a small group as the captives were led or carried to the transport. The group of freed slayers huddled near the kitchen guarded by Anton’s man, also the wiccan’s loyal guard. 

Willow emerged minutes later, having reestablished the power to the building and setting off a reformat instruction to all network hard drives in the building via the now hacked server. With their captives loaded ready to depart, Stephano and his three uninjured men systematically checked each room for any ‘stragglers’, disconnected computer hardware and disabled communications material. They photographed the weapons cache, and operations room, shredded medical files then systematically destroyed medical ‘samples’. The rest was left for Anton’s ‘clean up’ team now notified and due to arrive within the hour.

The rounded up the Initiative soldiers and three scientists, all cuffed and blindfolded, were ready to be loaded into a troop carrier that Kerryn had somehow ‘requisitioned’ from the motor pool at the rear of the building and was now backing up to the courtyard entrance. They would spend the night at Anton’s villa then be driven to Rome. 

Before anyone moved, Spike emerged carried his beloved out of the building. Buffy’s breath hitched and the rest of the group remained silent as the glamoured redhead vampire, still in full game face, marched without acknowledging the group and passed by the truck now part way blocking the entrance of the villa. He was clasping the damaged body that they all knew to be Xander to his chest, Buffy turned pained eyes to Anton then Willow, the latter already shedding silent tears. She knew the Watchers’ Council had begun this for the pair, she had been a part of the discussion, the persuading and the decision. And Xander, the consort, the White Knight, and his partner Spike, were the ones who had paid most dearly of all their number in the whole debacle.

Settling Xander on the ground beside the car for a moment, Spike tried the door, noting with some relief, that it was open. He tugged a thin dark blue travel blanket from the rear window shelf. He quickly stripped and shredded the skimpy dress from his partner and flung the shoes into the bushes. Aided by his own tears and some of the of the torn material, he wiped the bizarre face paint away as best he could, then wrapped Xander gently in the fuzzy folds of the blanket. He lifted the now fully unconscious bundle to his chest once more and eased them both into the back seat to wait for the others to return.

 

Gregor had followed Spike to the courtyard carrying his bound charge, fireman style. He dropped the commander of the unit at Anton and Buffy’s feet. The Slayer recognized the man immediately though with the glamour in place her former lover showed no sign of knowing his captors. She said nothing, though Anton felt the anger and betrayal rolling from his partner in near tangible waves, and as Riley attempted to sit up, the Slayer shot him in the behind with a tranquillizer dart.

Stephano gave brisk instructions to his men, their prisoners would spend the night as guests in the Immortal’s ‘old cellar’ before being accompanied by back to Rome under formal arrest. The workings had already been set in place. This was a matter of organized foreign espionage on Italian soil. Stephano grinned back at Anton as he waved off the truck. As they had initially planned this operation, he had quietly pointed out to Anton that the authorities would take ‘quite some time’ to sort out such a mess. He now predicted that, even with no more evidence than his men were currently gathering, there would likely be four or five years of court proceedings, numerous high level inquiries, tricky extraditions and an unfavourable international focus on the Initiative’s operations… And… a number of unfortunate leaked documents and embarrassing revelations if that wasn’t enough to make a hanging basket of all the red tape. With Anton and Stephano’s combined network of influential press and government officials throughout Europe, it was unlikely they would even need Spike or the Council’s assistance – though undoubtedly any help was welcome.

Despite Stephano’s buoyant mood and confidence, he sobered for a moment, looked across at the frightened group of rescued slayers and added, “It will not shut them down forever.”

Anton smiled ruefully, “Indeed, but it will bring some relief to our communities for now.” He moved to shake his ally’s hand, “Thank you friend. This alliance will not be forgotten. You will always be welcome in my home.” He looked across at Stephano’s injured man and then back to the concern on Stephano’s face, “I guarantee, Petros will be tended to by my personal physician, and will return to you, fully restored to health.” 

“What about him?” Stephano nodded at the still figure on the ground at Buffy’s feet.

Anton looked at Buffy, she answered coldly for all of them, “We’ll let Spike decide.”

……………………..

 

Vaguely aware of voices and movement, Xander came to, cradled against a strong chest with a familiar wrist dripping precious blood against his mouth. He felt and heard the strong, reassuring purr resonating through his chest. He was vaguely aware of giving a moan then felt the wonderful elixir flow over his tongue and down his throat, then gave in to the odd sensation of falling backwards into blackness.

The next time consciousness returned, Xander noted a soft warm chest against his cheek, the sound of a car engine and leather against his heels. He realized that someone was still holding tight and reveled for a moment in the scent of the protective arms, Spike… mate, but still couldn’t focus on any image that made sense so fell back into oblivion.

The third time Xander roused they were still moving. The vampire felt a jolt through their link and just as Spike feared, feelings of relief and joy were abruptly, and violently, interrupted by memories of heinous violation, the last few days pulled into sharp relief. It was too much for the link as painful emotions flowed. In desperation Spike fell into game face, attempted to open his wrist once more, almost choking with his own tears as his partner frantically pushed away from the loving embrace, the feelings of horror, defilement and self-loathing flowing freely from the distressed consort to distressed vampire.

Spike held him even tighter, “You don’t get to do that Luv. You’re mine… Don’t care! You’re mine!... C’mon pet Please?! Please!.... I’ll kill ‘em all every last one… Cmon Xan!…. Hush now, hush… it’s all gone, it’s done… you’re mine… they’re gone…. C’mon luv, you’re beautiful… and you’re here …..and you’re Mine!” As the struggles reduced and Xander latched onto the open wrist once more Spike kept talking, “There now. Decent bath and then I am claimin’ you again… Bugger it … cast of thousands if I ‘ave to….” Spike watched Xander drift back into oblivion.

Anton brushed away his own tear as he listened to the exchange then refocused on the road ahead. *There but for the love … goes *my* partner…* He sent a silent prayer to the deities that had kept his beloved safe this night.

…………………………………..

Spike carried Xander from the car to their room, pausing only to fix his host with an unreadable stare and grind out a few words as he was about to ascend the stairs, “I want time with his captors later.” then disappeared from view.

Anton had smelt it too as the vampire held his consort in the car. The blood, the distress, and… the… men. Back safe in the entrance hall of their elegant home, the Immortal held Buffy’s (now thankfully *un*glamoured) hand as Spike made the announcement. He lifted the fingers to his mouth and kissed trying to convey the seriousness of the matter as simply as he could. “He won’t kill them all, but this is *very* personal.” 

Buffy’s eyes went wide as she realized the implied message and just what must have occurred, “Oh God… Xan!... No!! What about…” Her eyes flicked to the group of frightened girls spilling into the entrance hall.

“The slayers are untouched, your watcher… merely terrified…. They were valuable commodities. What they did to Xander seems to have been… motivated by a ‘different’ agenda.” 

Buffy paled then looked over at Willow who, though now in the process of lifting the glamours, was also within earshot of the conversation. The witch’s eyes were bordering on black and Buffy suddenly understood the urge to flay someone. Leveling an icy stare at her partner, she hissed, “Let him at them!”

…………………………..

Spike felt the itching of his own skin as the glamour was removed and lowered his precious bundle onto the thick cotton covered goose down duvet. He left the blanket wrap, noting with distress that it was stained and damp with blood around his consort’s rear. As an afterthought he pulled off his duster, threw it over the slightly shivering though still unconscious body, then divested himself of his t-shirt, pushing it under the lower half of his charge to prevent any evidence of the abuse being unwittingly recorded on the bed-linen.

As the bath was run, Spike stripped himself of the heat suit and bit his wrist, letting drops of precious Master’s blood mix with the heated water, the healing salts… and his tears.

Xander woke again, he was warm, immersed in water and finally realized that it was a wrist that he was reflexively sucking on. Eye still closed, he felt a familiar hand gently caressing his person with a sponge of some sort and luxuriated, arching back against the strong body behind him. *At last… those bastards finally finished me off…. Heaven… knew heaven would smell like Spike… and taste.... and feel……*

He registered being lifted from the bath, wrapped, dried and carried, then finally felt himself placed under the soft covers that smelt… like home. Xander opened his good eye to meet a pair of desperately worried blue and allowed his conscious mind to accept it as reality. He gave a cry of relief before pulling Spike down for a somewhat awkward, but no less passionate, hug and kiss.

Spike had heard the shift in heart rate and was ready for another fight,so was caught by surprise as the kiss came. He pulled away slightly and found himself staring down, teary eyed as his consort who managed to rasp out a “Knew you’d come… Hey….” before reaching up to touch Spike’s tear dampened jawline and pulling him down again until their lips met.

Eventually Xander broke the contact, Spike continued to stroke the still damp hair, then smoothed his consort’s eyebrows unnecessarily and ran a finger across the empty socket in the process.

“Never again pet…. *No one touches you again*.” 

Spike then proceeded to lick every inch of his consort’s front, pausing only to smear blood on scratches and cuts, then gently turned the beloved man onto his front. This would be the most difficult. He moved over the body, covering it with his, whispered into Xander’s left ear, “Gonna claim you again pet… get rid of their filth… you’re mine…. *mine*”

He rolled his consort slightly to one side and bit into the far too pale neck at the place of his previous mark. After two pulls of the precious red liquid, he licked until the wound closed then eased his boy back to his relaxed position with face in the soft covers.

Licking and caressing down the back, Spike noted every bruise, scrape and lesion. He avoided the blackened and bruised entrance and continued his ministrations all the way to Xander’s toes. Even they seemed to have been scraped raw for some reason. Each additional abuse screamed to his demon for retribution. He buried the anger…. For now.

Finally moving back to the mounds he had so recently worshipped, he placed a kiss on either side then leaned up to whisper “Cleaning you of their filth pet … you are pure and beautiful and mine…. And now you’re clean…. You are so beautiful pet… You’re mine and beautiful and….” Spike broke off to place kisses down his consort’s, still healing, bruised back.

Xander felt the tenderness and the love, not just through the link but physically, yet as his buttocks were gently parted and Spike paused, he still flinched.

Spike began to purr and petted his traumatized friend. This would not fix everything that had passed, but it might begin the healing…. He began to lave each buttock with slow deliberate strokes, each one in turn. Gradually his tongue made its way to the cleft and finally the pucker. 

Xander was keening quietly but thankfully it seemed, from the pleasant sensation and not in distress.

Spike plunged in noting the residual blood, feeling the tattered muscles and tasting the foul nature of another man’s seed still present inside his consort. He licked and sucked and spat the vile fluid from his beautiful lover, coating the walls with his own healing saliva then, satisfied that he had cleared the impurities, bit hard on his middle finger and swiped his own blood through the damaged tunnel. His patient keened for a moment then groaned quietly in relief and began to breathe more slowly as he fell asleep.

Spike finally moved up, gently rolled his lover over once more, placed a chaste kiss on his forehead then carefully tucked the covers around him.

He had matters to attend to. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike appeared silently at the doorway of the smoking room where the rescue team were all gathered. Petros the only other one absent from the assault team, as his injuries had taken precedence over any victory celebrations. Spike noted that all in the room were back in original form and belatedly marked that Willow and Kerryn were most likely an ‘item’ (their hand holding and shared personal space giving their status away).

All eyes went to the silent, and very serious, vampire. Spike acknowledged the group with a nod then addressed the Immortal. “Need a moment in private, mate.”

Anton stood, excused himself from his guests with a quiet nod and moved gracefully past Spike, ushering him with a kind hand into the foyer of the villa and out of earshot of the group.

Spike was brief, “Boy’s been violated.”

Anton was briefer, “We suspected.”

“Need to address it.”

“Understood.”

“By who?” Spike looked skeptical. 

“All present.”

Spike paused for a moment taking in the meaning of the carefully chosen words, “Still have a soul.”

“So did the guilty parties…”

“I’m still part demon.”

“Something your friends and all present appreciate. The guilty have no such excuse”

“Won’t touch the boys that watched.”

“They will be punished in other ways.”

“Good”

Spike stared intently and with hope after the exchange with his somewhat taciturn host, but understood the lack of dialogue… He simply added a heartfelt “Thank you…”

Anton replied by leaning forward and near growling, “You will be just, William…. We trust you,” then dropped his tone further, “And we trust your demon.” 

Anton pointed the way to the old cellar, grasped Spike’s arm, handed him a set of ancient keys, squeezed his understanding, and returned to the celebrations.

Spike stalked toward the various ‘holding cells’, each ‘resident’ suspected guilty of the violation of his consort. He had been careful with his attire, removing the heat suit and donning the darkest items in his wardrobe. Always better for hiding blood stains. His hair was pulled back and tied off but a stray curl still fell over his forehead. 

He unlocked the first door, noted that the gags had been removed from the six men but not the cuffs or the blindfolds. They were all sitting in a close group, cross legged and mute as he entered. He knew by the smell of ammonia that at least one young soldier had urinated sometime earlier. With the silence only afforded predators and preternatural creatures, he moved past each man in turn. The scents on Xander had been specific and were clear memories.

None of the men had Xander’s scent on them, but he recognized one soldier and pulled off the blindfold. Chambers gasped with shock and squinted in the sudden brightness.

Spike quickly shifted to William mode, “Well well! If it isn’t our peeping Tom. Still, seems like you only look on, that it?”

Chambers looked utterly stunned. “I… we… no!”

Spike gave a smile which did not reach his eyes, “Have a mind to fix that little habit of yours on a permanent basis.” With a move that had the terrified man yelp, Spike had Chambers’ head in a firm hold. Without changing face and with deadly calm, he scraped an elongated and very sharp vampire nail across the now slightly whimpering soldier’s eyelid. 

“Please….Please! It wasn’t… I didn’t….. Oh G..hh… Please!”

“Ah pet, always love it when they beg. But I need a promise. See my partner and I have paid dearly for your little caper. And I think we’re owed some recompense don’t you? Then perhaps you can just leave us alone… You think we can find an accord on that?” 

Held in the vice like grip, it was all Chambers could do to nod a little and whisper “Sure… sure”.  
He tensed waiting for the crippling puncture, then relaxed slightly when the pressure on his eye was withdrawn, only to feel a fiery pain as the talon sliced deep into his right cheek. The soldier cried out, Spike released him. It was enough to leave a reminder but was not debilitating… there were others more important for that. 

Spike pushed the blindfold back into place and exited the room to investigate the next. He unlocked the door and stalked past the unseeing captives. Of the eight present, obviously three were the Initiative scientists. 

Spike could not detect any hint of Xander on the soldiers, so gave them a pass, but whipped off the blindfolds of the three who were part of the tortuous memory of his time at the hands of their Sunnydale ‘colleagues’. He grinned maliciously and changed face. The soldiers heard the terrified screams as Spike systematically bit and drank from all three, then licked the wound closed, marking them permanently as a vampire’s property. 

“Since I ain’t gonna to take ya’ I reckon another of my kind will be well inclined…. Can smell the marked from miles away… like a bitch on heat…” 

Refastening their blindfolds, Spike noted that the bite marks on the men’s necks were already healed, but the scars obvious. The scent of ‘vampire magnet’ was unmistakable.

There were two more rooms. Spike knew that Riley was in the last one… but still had not decided what he wished to do with him. A swift death seemed just too easy.

As he unlocked the third door he was assaulted by an unmistakable odor. There were three in here that had touched his boy, and he was fairly certain who had taken him. 

Leaving ‘the taker’ for last, he hauled the two others who had touched his lover to their feet, growling “Present” then pushed them side by side to face into the wall of their cell. He tore their fatigues from their bodies in one action, pulled out his own belt and brought it down on their buttocks in three swift, extremely hard arcs, each strike accurately placed, drawing blood and leaving a permanent reminder of their misdemeanor. 

Spike was in full game face though none present could see. The growl was worthy of any angry lion, one of the soldiers against the wall collapsed. Spike grabbed the hair of the now kneeling soldier. He growled out, “You hurt what is mine. Now no one will help you. I don’t like little boys who hurt what’s mine.” The man began to whimper, but said nothing coherent. Spike was assaulted by the foul breath from the individual so pushed him down until his forehead was on the floor, at the same time whispering, “Be nice to see you two shag each other… but you’d no doubt enjoy it too much so I’ll leave ya to figure out why you’re now sportin’ the signs of having your ugly backsides whooped.” 

Spike stroked over the stripes on the kneeling man’s buttocks causing him to jump, then rose to press his fangs against the other soldier’s ear. “You’d just love a proper spanking wouldn’t you pet…” He grabbed the flaccid member of the ‘spanker’, squeezed it hard, ”Be careful what you wish for.” then bit down on the ear, piercing it at the tip then spitting the blood on the ground. “Foul intent makes for foul blood.” He let go, the man joined his comrade on the floor and Spike promptly departed.

The vampire paused for a moment before entering the last room. He lit a cigarette, took several slow drafts then blew the final flume to the ceiling and stubbed out the glow against the stone wall. He knew what to do.

Entering the final cell, Spike noted that the gag had been left in place. He tore it off and removed the blindfold, knowing it would make the rest so much easier.

Spike waited patiently while Riley made a point of ‘coming to’, dramatically shaking his head and looking up to his captor. He was not so good at covering his surprise, but attempted to appear nonplussed. Spike knew the game.

“Well… gidday mate…. Figured you for a piss-weak player, but seems you’re still with us…. So… what’s new… Shagged any slayers lately or are you strictly a man’s man these days?”

“*Spike!*” If a word could have held more venom, it would have. Riley’s jaw muscles clenched but internally he made some calculated decisions. He already knew Buffy was involved, no doubt why Spike was here (although their own intel had him dusted in Sunnydale…. He shrugged that off). Riley knew they’d taken Xander, and though they had not apprehended his ‘little friend in Rome’, it was now confirmed that Xander still had a connection to the Watcher’s Council.

“So what, they send the defanged to assault me with harsh words now… Hostile 17!”

Spike paused for an unnecessary breath… “Nahhh. See you folks really just don’t get it… And I figure tellin’ you ain’t gonna assist me boy any…. I take it you were the one sanctioning the giggle-fest and associated X-rated show at the lad’s expense.”

“So it *was* you in the photos….. Should have picked the pretty curls. Know one or two of my boys enjoyed the donut boy… but Geeez Spike! Thought you would be able to pull better… What … evil undead not willing these days?!”

Spike was done with talking. Before Riley registered the face change or the movement, he had fangs at his neck burying deep and bringing out a response he had long forgotten. He was instantly hard, made worse as Spike’s hand stroked the length while the mouth continued to pull precious fluid from him. An old addiction was addressed and Riley moaned his pleasure.

Spike felt the man’s heartbeat struggle then flutter a little. He continued to draw from the artery and stroke the excited shaft as he withdrew from the neck bit the wrist of his unoccupied hand then dripped barely a mouthful of his own blood into the dying man. As he took the master vampire’s blood Riley shuddered, came copiously…. Then died. 

Riley would be a vampire. But a minion at best…. Limited in thought process, craving his master’s blood and re-borne to obey. The perfect subject for an Initiative study were they ever to reform.

Spike dropped the body as the heart beat for the last time. Perhaps Riley would appreciate some time with his own scientists; perhaps Stephano could use another servant in his house; or perhaps one of the Slayers might just enjoy a little practice before using the dust buster. 

He stood, turned and shut the door behind him.

His consort was waiting.

>>>>>>>

Spike was about to exit the cellar when he remembered one last task unfinished. He pulled a dusty bottle of wine from the racks beside him and returned to the room with his two ‘kneeling’ soldiers, noting with some satisfaction that neither had moved and that his friend with the bad breathe now reeked of human excreta as well.

Spike wandered over to the group of soldiers still on the floor, he removed the blindfold from a particular one.

“Just want to introduce meself, name’s William, the boy you F#$ked is my partner, just wanted to let you know that mate….. before I introduce you to some more interesting forms of ‘stimulation’ in your nether regions.” He held up the bottle and fell into game face.

The young soldier cried out with alarm and immediately began to beg “It wasn’t me… it was Mac… Oh God…. It was Mac!!... and he made me swap clothes with him in the dorm before we… ‘cause he said they might… and it isn’t me… Oh please I was just there I swear… I watched the door but I didn’t… I’d never!... I swear I’d….”

Spike pulled the whimpering individual close enough to feel the fear induced goose bumps. He nicked the soldier’s nose with an elongated canine then pushed him at arm’s length as the soldier lost all control and soiled himself. “Oh Bloody hell! What *is* it with you humans!?? One decent fright and you all need a bloody wet nurse and a nappy.” 

“Please don’t kill me… I didn’t hurt your friend… I really didn’t…”

“Then who did??”

“M..Mac… MacIntosh… Oh God… please I’ve got a wife and kid…. Please!.... It was Mac!!”

“And who are you?!”

“Warrant Officer Hanson, Sir”

“Well Hanson… why do you smell of…” Spike trailed off as the soldier started sobbing harder, he paused to look hard at the man and smelt him more carefully. He was slim though muscular, with dark hair and facial features that bordered on ‘pretty’…. And he reeked of another man…. With just a hint of Xander.

“Oh God… oh God….”

Spike’s eyes narrowed as he surmised the reason for the confusing olfactory message. “He fucked you after he raped my partner…. That right innit!”

“Ummm …Oh God….!”

“Must ‘ave been a quickie but then…. figure he’s been doin’ you for a while hasn’t he sunshine…. Other blokes knew as well I reckon.”

“Oh God… Please…. Please!”

Spike leaned within biting distance of the throat. “You bottom for anyone else pet, or just him?”  
“No! Oh God … please!….”

“Well…. Since you beg so prettily….” Spike bit down hard on the man’s neck, pulling enough to mark but not to kill. W.O. Hanson fainted. Spike dropped the inert figure and left.

Spike emerged from the cellar with a scowl on his face, wiping a small dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and was greeted by Anton. The Immortal’s face was still and unreadable. 

“Only one is dead. Turned..minion.” Spike nodded knowingly at the Immortal, “Four marked, some sore…. But the abuser wasn’t there.”

Anton reached out to grasp his friend’s hand, “You’re sure?”

“Either dead or escaped somehow!?” 

Anton saw his friend’s distress narrowed his eyes then replied, “Come with me.” He led Spike to one of the trucks that had ‘cleaned up’ the Initiative site.

“Here”, Anton pointed to two bodies in the back corner amongst the various pieces of broken computer equipment.

The vampire sniffed each, then pointed to the body with a gunshot wound to his chest. The soldier caught by ‘friendly fire’. ‘The Mac’. Spike was sure. Falling into game face, he all but spat, “F#&$ing bury *that thing* in unconsecrated ground and lime… And let me spit on the grave when you’re finished!” Spike broke from the consoling hold to punch the truck’s steel wall nearest them, then pushed away to mourn. 

He didn’t get far, Anton pulled his distraught friend into his arms and simply held on as the smaller figure grieved for his violated beloved and retribution denied.

“Your consort needs you strong my brother… what can I do?”

Spike stilled, pulled away for a moment, then kissed Anton chastely on the lips. “No more than you have already done….I just need… time…. But, thank you.” 

“Go to him. You will not be disturbed.”

With that Anton broke their embrace. Spike nodded his gratitude then moved swiftly upstairs to where Xander was still sleeping.

……………………….

Spike crept into their suite, knowing from the silence in the link that his consort was dream free. He made his way to the shower and stood under an all but scorching stream from the faucet. He scrubbed head to foot with more vigor than was necessary, then toweled himself down with equal harshness.

Finally he pulled on the heat suit, which had been laundered he noted belatedly, the soft lavender scent a welcome and calming addition.

Xander began to roll in his sleep so Spike quickly adjusted the suit to warm then joined his consort, spooning the adored body from behind and hoping his partner might find unconscious comfort in the same act.

Xander groaned, struggled then instinctively relaxed as his partner’s familiar body comforted him from behind. As the nightmares began again Spike swiftly opened his wrist and pushed it to his consort’s lips. In an automatic response, Xander latched on without gaining consciousness, calmed and drew several long drafts, much as a small child would when suckling in their sleep.  
Spike felt the mouth fall slack, withdrew the wrist and licked the wound closed then joined his partner in sleep.

Some hours later Spike was dealt a hefty blow to the nose by his consort’s elbow as the man thrashed in the throws of a violent dream. Dazed but very awake, Spike wrapped himself around his struggling partner. His dilemma now being a waking erection and thrashing consort whose proximity and movement was doing nothing to quell the hard column of flesh. The heat suit made it no better either.

Xander struggled for a few more minutes then gradually returned to consciousness, realizing where his was and with whom. He relaxed into the warm embrace before pulling away again. 

“Shhh pet shhhhh… it was only a dream, I’ve got you. You’re safe, I’ve got you….” Spike began stroking down the strong back and purring quietly. 

Several minutes passed but finally Xander stopped the calming hand then pushed himself up and swung out of bed. Seeing the vampire’s genuine concern he gave a sleepy explanation amidst yawning and idly scratching his belly. 

“Human here, Gotta go pee Spike.”

As he padded to the bathroom, he noted that, though still a little achy in places, he generally felt okay. Flicking on the light, he stared into the mirror, noting with some dismay that his usually closely trimmed goatie had been roughly removed along with much of his other body hair in the Initiative encounter. Xander flicked his tongue out to lick the dried vampire blood from his chin then checked the mirror for again. Finally he stood back, yawned again then moved to relieve himself.

Minutes later found him back in front of the mirror, braced against the basin with both hands, tears silently flowing. Warm arms slid around his waist as limpet Spike reattached himself in an effort to comfort.

“’S OK…. ‘s OK…..”

“It still hurts, Spike… God, taking a morning dump hurt…. How can you stand touching me?! Not after…. I’m…. I’ve…. I need… God, why did it still have to hurt? ….”

Spike turned his consort and rocked them both slightly for several minutes Xander’s tears creating a tiny wet patch on the shoulder of the heat suit. Eventually Spike broke the embrace and tugged his partner’s hand. “Come back to bed pet. C’mon… another day of me tender lovin’ care and you’ll be right as rain.”

“Will I? Ever?.... How?” A pained look met a concerned and loving one.

“Cause I bloody well reclaimed you is how. And you’re mine. Mine to have and to hold. Mine to play with, to love and to care for. You don’t get a say in it. Master Vampire here pet, and you’re me bloody consort so no more o’ that not gettin’ better rot. ‘S only been a day….” He led the distressed man back to bed the slid in along side him.

“What if they….?”   
Spike took his partner’s face in both hands and eyes flecked with gold, stared intensely at the beloved, marred face, “*They* won’t be doin’ anythin’ to anyone. Not now and most of ‘em, not ever.”

“What did you….?”

“Figure that’s a story for another time pet. Now I’m seriously in need of a kiss from me consort here...” With preternatural speed he was on top of Xander, pinning him to the bed and kissing him with a ferocity that was all about passion and ownership and reclaiming. Lifting off a little so his consort could take a breath, the simple “Love you” was answered by Xander returning to the kiss, this time to plunder Spike’s mouth.

Xander felt Spike’s erection straining to break free of the suit and realized his own interest had suddenly become evident too.

“Far out Spike…. Need you… need you naked… Gahhh… love this but… can you be naked….” 

All of two seconds passed before a very naked vampire repeated the beginning of the encounter, this time caressing and stimulating Xander’s hard sex directly with his own. Flesh to flesh and still warm from the suit, the slight moans of passion quickly became blissful cries as Spike’s hand found its way between them, fondling and squeezing and stroking.

Xander broke off the kiss and bared his neck, “Sooo clll …..Gonna…. cccc….Bite… please!….”   
Already in game face, Spike needed no further invitation and took the offering as Xander cried out and they both came hard. Collapsing onto his partner in the aftermath, Spike opened his own wrist again and pushed to his consort.

Eventually sliding off, Spike idly drew patterns in the sticky fluid on Xander’s belly. “Might need to shave you from now on pet, miss the fuzz here,” he tickled around the nude groin, brushing over the still fuzzy sac. Xander’s knees instantly came up in protest as he near squealed. “Oi! Aftermathy sensitivity here.”

Spike grinned without any sign of remorse then shifted his hand to caress the side of his lover’s face and over the almost smooth chin. “Don’t miss the carpet burn on me chin though.” He leaned in for another kiss.

……………………………………….

PART 19

Spike clasped Xander’s hand reassuringly as he calmly led his consort downstairs for the first time since his traumatic rescue. The onetime Scoobie had been confident enough in the bedroom but as they descended the stairs, angst from Spike’s consort permeated the link. The vampire stopped at the base of the staircase, opened his wrist to his beloved and rubbed soothing circles around the shoulders of his partner as Xander took three long drafts then laved the wound until it closed. The link was already strong, but the final ‘booster’ allowed Xander to enter the very occupied rear balcony.

 

It was late afternoon and though the many of the group were sitting in the shade, it was obvious from the heated stone underfoot that this part of the house had spent at the time bathed in bright sunshine. Stephano and his men had returned to Rome with their ‘charges’ sometime earlier, but the wiccans and Anton’s household were all present, including Gregor, standing watchful as always behind the group. The bodyguard nodded politely to his brother-in-arms as Spike emerged at the balcony doors, the vampire respectfully returning the gesture.

Willow all but fell from her chair, diving into her life-long friend’s arms and hugging him with a strength Xander began to think was not-so-human! After a few long seconds, discomfort outweighed affection, and Buffy buried a smile as Xander used a line so Willow-of-Sunnydale that it bordered on a history lesson.

“Hey Wills…. Um…. Breathing becoming an issue!”

“Oh….” Willow’s eyes went wide, “Oh! Gahhh sorry!” She immediately released and petted the ‘Xander shaped friend’. 

Pulling away she stood back hands on hips and fixed him with a concerned stare, “Are you OK? I mean really…. um ….. OK?”

Xander reached to his partner, and Spike obliged by wrapping his arms around his consort, hugging from behind and resting his chin lightly on Xander’s left shoulder. Xander placed his arms over the ones enveloping him and said simply, “Yeah….Well… Not quite… you know… healed but… I really am… OK… I guess.” He shrugged a little then swiveled to kiss his lover on the forehead in a public act of gratitude, not just for his partner, but for all present. Willow smiled her approval and kissed Spike on the cheek before returning to her own partner.

The latecomers were accommodated quickly, various outdoor lounges and chairs being proffered with altogether more fuss than was necessary. Xander knew with a rather sinking feeling, that all eyes were on him. He resorted to an old habit.

“Hey guys…” Sitting without the wince he desperately wanted to do as still tender parts were contacted, Xander soon settled comfortably leaning back on Spike’s chest. He was safe and enveloped once again by his Master Vampire. A large tray of anti pasta, cheese and fruit was set down well within reach of all present by one of the household help.

“So Buff, where do you have to go to get a decent donut around here, ‘cause gotta say, all this haute cuisine is just plain anti-Scoobie! Bet Anton has no idea what you’ll do for a chocolate coated Krispy Kream?” Xander grinned and Buffy huffed in mock annoyance. For all but the vampire who knew better, Xander of Sunnydale was back in the building. As the Immortal shot a knowing smile to Spike, they both relaxed back to let three old friends indulge in an afternoon of reminiscing while most of the other Sunnydale ‘outsiders’ wandered off to enjoy the sun-drenched pool and grounds.

Both Willow and the Slayer were struck by how much the now clean shaven man appeared as the boy they had known a decade or more ago… and yet how different in demeanor. Even accounting for the horror of the past days, there was a confidence and poise present, and the relationship with Spike seemed mature, easy and permanent.

 

Eventually Spike moved, ostensibly to have a smoke, his consort shuffling forward to let him up, then relaxing back on the lounge to continue the unexpected joy of memory lane with his two friends of old. 

Anton followed Spike, accepting a cigarette and standing in comfortable silence, looking out over the hills of the estate as they gradually turned from gold to orange in the late afternoon light. Anton finally pressed the butt of his cigarette into a nearby planter and broke the silence.

“Little brother, I am relieved to see your consort healing. He is truly remarkable, with strength and resilience that many would envy, but then ….. he is but one half of a whole, and therein lies his real strength, your strength.” Anton trailed off and Spike turned to look a little quizzically at the immortal momentarily then turned back to the landscape, simply processing the words without comment. He leaned on the balustrade with both elbows, took a last drag on his cigarette and flicked the butt into the garden below. Anton moved closer and turned to rest casually, his backside against the balcony wall and legs crossed at the ankles. He leaned toward the vampire and put a friendly hand on Spike’s shoulder, smiling down at him. Spike turned his head enough to recognize the look and the gesture as one he remembered his grandfather making over a hundred years ago as he had congratulated the young William on his University acceptance, and the same look of fatherly tenderness his Sire afforded him on a freezing night in St Petersburg long ago. He felt the deep friendship and tacit respect conveyed by the gesture, and was struck by just how comfortable and how … valued… he felt in Anton’s presence.

“I have lived forever William, watched countries rise and fall, seen lovers, family and friends pass on… yet I have rarely seen the likes of you and your consort. It is apparent that you will be together for a very long time and for that I am most glad.”

Spike frowned a little, “You a bit of a seer mate?”

Anton simply avoided the question, “The universe smiles on balance William. And you two are that for each other and those around you. Your love binds you. Treasure each moment together, be it for ten or a thousand years.”

Spike felt the warmth of the hand on his shoulder and the sincerity of the words and felt profoundly moved. *Imagine a thousand years!* He eventually cleared his throat and gave a quiet “Yeah well, thanks mate.”

“I would be honored if you would both consider returning to my side whenever you are inclined. In the very short time since meeting you I have found myself drawn to you as family, and my instincts are rarely wrong. You will always be welcomed into my household as a dear brother and his beloved.”

Spike was close to tears… Anton *did* feel like family and to have that family welcome him, indeed them - he and his consort, with such generosity… Spike felt as though one more painful hole in his long unlife had been filled. He whispered past the lump in his throat… “Thanks mate… just…. Thank you…” The hand on his shoulder squeezed in acknowledgment then released him.

Anton smiled broadly, clapped his hands together and pushed away from the wall, “Well then, that’s settled! It is well past the yard arm and I seem to recall that Gregor is a master when it comes to cocktails. I’m sure the ladies would appreciate something colorful, though I suspect a single malt on ice will be more to your taste!”

Spike sniffed hard and made to follow his friend, eyes now sparkling with anticipation of a fine evening. “Anything without a bloody umbrella and decorative fruit mate!”  
………………………….

A fire crackled cheerfully dominating the room. Well fed and well ‘watered’, the guests and their hosts had retired to the ‘smoking room’. Though Spike noted there must have been very little smoking done inside these days. The rich odor of pipe and cigar seemed but a memory given up by the paneled walls to only the most sensitive noses.

Conversation had paused and Anton took the opportunity to ‘talk shop’ for a moment.

“I’ve taken the liberty of having my people re-arrange your flight plans. You will leave from Venice tomorrow, just after sundown. My jet is rather cramped and sans flight attendants but it is only few hours, and I guarantee well stocked…. With the *right size* of bottle.” He flashed Spike a mischievous grin and was rewarded by a cheeky wink. “You should be back to London and home by midnight. The watchers have arranged a car for you from Heathrow.” 

Spike with back on Xander’s chest as they shared one of the two midnight blue chaise lounges. He turned his attention to the ceiling and listened to his consort’s strong heartbeat. The idea of leaving was not all that urgent but he really was looking forward to going home, all the way home, in the next few days. But just now the idea of yet another day under heavy covers as they drove to Venice just didn’t seem all that inviting.

“I’ve also ordered the helicopter to deliver you to Venice, it will leave right on dusk so for the majority of the trip may still be able to see some of the landscape. It is a very pretty flight.”

Willow was almost bouncing with excitement and thanked Anton and Buffy with enthusiastic hugs. The prospect of a helicopter flight seemed to have the same effect as too much caffeine for the witch. Xander smiled as he saw traces of a joyous young girl he knew so well, waiting impatiently for her first time on the ferris wheel at the Sunnydale fair. All that was missing was the cotton candy. Somehow Xander thought Anton might even be able to arrange that too, were he asked.

The evening continued very pleasantly. Few present willing to retire and ‘lose the magic’, but eventually yawns ensued and leave was taken.

Spike ushered his consort to their boudoir for the last time… this visit. And felt the better for realizing that they would indeed come back, in vastly differing circumstances, he hoped. He idly mused that a short sojourn in Rome would also be nice…. Next time, maybe, even this time next year. Thoughts of another vacation with Xander, this time sans spies and soldiers, con Anton and their new Roman friends? It was not just nice, it was a must. 

Xander stripped quickly and showered. Spike waited for a moment, half expecting an invitation to share the shower. When it did not come, he removed his clothing and ventured silently into the steamy room. 

It had been a good day, though he had still felt his partner’s pain and distress occasionally push through the link, strong and clear. Each time they relocated and Xander sat; whenever soldier or the Initiative was mentioned, even in the Sunnydale context; and every time a vague, even if not ‘in sympathy’, reference was made to Xander’s importance in their recent victory. Xander was now standing dejectedly, good eye closed and forehead resting against the faucet. The vampire slid into the cubicle and molded his body to his partner’s from behind. He felt Xander flinch at the first contact and watched in distress as water ran over his beloved’s mouth and he gave a near gurgled, “Sorry….. Sorry…. Just trying to get clean Spike…. Still not really clean.”

Spike whispered against the waterlogged ear, “Know you were out of it, but seems you’ve forgotten pet. I cleaned you… you were cleaned, marked, and re-claimed…. but let me do it again… good an’ proper….” The pale arms enveloping Xander squeezed tight, “Will you let me, my beloved? Will you trust me to fix this?”

The whispered “Yes.” was all he needed. He released one hand to grab the soap and began to cover the body in his arms with the clean scent of alpine flowers. Spike worshipped the generous chest, the tense back and long muscular arms and legs from behind, lathering then rinsing them. Gentle hands cupped the face and caressed the features, pulled shampoo bottle from the shower caddy and massaged the lowered head with cleansing suds before letting the warm stream remove all but the residual faint scent of daisies.

He knew what he had to do next and took an unnecessary breath, hoping the water would remain warm for long enough that he might take his time. He turned Xander and pushed him gently until his shoulders leaned against the wall just below the faucet, then nipped and kissed his way down the torso until he was kneeling before his consort. Xander was only beginning to show signs of interest, so Spike easily engulfed the entire member and began a suction that Xander felt had apparently drawn his entire blood supply to his groin area in an instant. Spike prevented a fall by cupping his consort’s buttocks with strong hands as the human’s knees buckled slightly. He continued to knead the mounds of flesh as his educated mouth pleasured Xander to the point of frantic thrusting. Spike slid a soapy finger of one hand past the all but healed pucker, and began stroking and squeezing the soft sac.

Spike was felt as Xander gave over to finding his pleasure, and also noted that his finger felt very little in the way of injury remaining in the tight channel. It would be enough that the pleasure would override the ache, perhaps by the morning. For now he was happy that penetrating as he was brought no protest. 

The blonde increased the pace, swallowing the member in his mouth until his nose brushed nude groin, pulled off then dived down again, this time concentrating on the feeling of tiny hairs as they gave the signs of regrowth. On his third dive down, he purred a little and twisted the finger that was still firmly ensconced until it found its goal. He stroked the prostate, sucked as hard as he could, tugged the ball sac a little and grinned as he was gifted with his lover crying out and he arching off the shower wall as warm seed shot straight down Spike’s throat. Xander’s knees gave out completely and with no hands truly ‘free’, Spike caught him as best he could, easing him to kneeling, still under the cascade of water then kissed him. Xander could taste himself on Spike’s tongue and groaned his approval.

A few minutes later the shower began to run cold. Spike broke their kneeling embrace, flicked off the water and tugged his consort to standing. He wrapped the human in fluffy pale blue towels scooped him up and carried him ‘bridal style’ through to the bed.

Xander noted Spike’s still unsatisfied erection as he was eased out of the towels and momentarily lifted as Spike threw back the bedcovers. He reached out to stroke the straining member, “Spike… let me…?” His hand was stilled in its path by a smaller pale one. “’S OK pet. We’ll play more in the morning. Anyways, can always please meself after you drift off.”

The last thing Xander registered properly before falling asleep was Spike standing growling a little with frustration as he struggled to pull the tight heat suit over the very erect and slightly dripping column of flesh. Then he relaxed into darkness as that same now warm body slid under the covers alongside him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

PART 20

 

The morning began in a lazy enough manner - Spike waking not long after the household began to move about. He listened to sounds of breakfast on the balcony below. Buffy and Willow’s voices dominated, accompanied by the soft clatter of cutlery and glasses along with other muted smatterings of conversation – “pass the…”, “When are you riding?” “Lovely day for…” . Spike concentrated for a while then snuggled into his lover’s side again, happy to focus on the warmth and slow heartbeat of his consort, and snooze until needed.

The ‘needed’ was not too long in coming. Xander woke after a blissfully dreamless sleep, only to register a nagging worry. Wracking his still waking brain, he just couldn’t remember when it had gone. 

Spike felt the jolt of *loss, worry and sadness* through the link and roused immediately. He began to rub the broad chest under his light embrace, “What’s wrong pet?” Xander abruptly pulled away and began frantically lifting pillows, then launched himself onto the floor to scramble around under the bed. Spike was both baffled and very concerned. He sat up and swiftly followed his still mute partner as the brunette flew to the bathroom and began his search anew. 

Spike finally gave up asking for explanations ‘on the fly’, and instead grabbed his panicked consort by the arm, forcing him to a halt. As calmly as he was able, given the flood of anguish through their link, he ground out, “What. Is. Wrong?” Xander wrenched his arm from the hold in frustration with an irritated “No!” and made for the door but at least this time Spike managed to make out the muttered “They took it. I thought I had it but I must’ve been…… and now it’s and I’ve f#$@ng lost it… it’s lost… bastards must’ve…”

The problem suddenly dawned on the vampire. He temporarily left Xander to his frenzy and pulled a small box from the depths of their shared suitcase. “Xan… Xan stop!... *Stop*!” This time the tone was accompanied by a definite growl that spoke across the link and Xander instantly complied. “Come here ya daft git … come on luv….. Here… this what’s got you all fussed?” Spike thrust his prize under the nose of his partner.   
“We took them out before we left remember… Your suggestion if I recall. Some rot about ‘reflecting in headlights’. Bollocks at the time o’ course but can’t say I’m sorry.” He noted the upset becoming embarrassed distress once more and pulled his partner into a brief hug before carefully replacing the matching pair of earrings, first in Xander’s ear then his own. 

“I’m sorry Spike, I just… couldn’t…. and well if they… I just didn’t want them to get any more of us…”

“Shhh… they haven’t pet… they haven’t…. it’s OK, Xan … it’s OK… *we’re* OK… C’mon…” He held the man in a reassuring hug for a few more seconds then gave him a cheeky kiss on the nose and waltzed toward the bathroom with a swagger utterly worthy of the ‘big bad’ of old. Xander’s sniggered as he spied the rear view of Spike, the retreating heat suit clad figure was just too reminiscent of a scene from some B grade porn movie covering sex in the gym. Despite that thought, as he followed his partner to shower for the second time in less than twelve hours, Xander could not help another smile as he resolved to beg Giles (with whatever it took) to be allowed to take the heat suit back to Sacramento with them.

The mutual shower was a tender, yet utterly chaste affair. The link still rippling with Xander’s upset. Spike noted his consort fondling the jewel more than once as they took turns simply washing their significant other, both deliberately pushing love and devotion and calm through the link with each pass of the sponge or soap.

Packing was even less eventful and when Willow arrived early afternoon to invite them to luncheon it was almost a relief.

Bags were carried down and stowed at the front door ready for departure. They joined the rest of the group. The lunch and afternoon that followed was pleasant but somewhat subdued. The conversation largely surrounded the future of the rescued Italian slayers and recuperating watcher, plus various slayer and wiccan matters. 

As the sun began to set and the helicopter arrived, conversation between the core five became strangely stiff and non personal, each of the protagonists wallowing in their own reasons for wishing to prolong the visit. Only Willow’s fellow wiccans seemed truly eager to go.

Spike embraced Anton before entering the helicopter. The immortal quietly conveying a vital message, “I have arranged things as you requested.” Anton then gave Spike a formal handshake but moved the other hand to rest on the back of Spike’s neck, thumb attempting to caress and fingers tangled in the pony tail of curls. It evoked a sense of fellowship and calm, and Spike relaxed into the touch. 

“Please take this as a mark of our friendship. We will meet again soon I hope, little brother.” The Immortal pressed a small package into Spike’s hands as he placed a farewell kiss on each cheek.  
Spike leaned back for a moment and caught Anton’s eyes in a fixed stare and said simply, “Thank you. For everything.” Then his face changed and he thanked their host again in full demon form before walking toward their transport.

Xander was already on board looking back at his partner. He was a little surprised that Spike’s exchange with Anton appeared so emotional and felt a momentary pang of jealousy. Love, relief and a mild, yet understandable, sense of loss flowed to him through their link and he fell back into his seat to wait, squeezing his non-patched eye closed in the process. 

The patch was back in place after a number of days of not needing to wear it. The item was an irritation, an accessory worn for the benefit of those folks not used to marred facial features. Willow saw his discomfort, kissed him lightly on the cheek then leaned forward to place a concerned hand on her long time friend’s knee.

The flight to Venice was exciting, though Xander noticed at the outset that his Master Vampire had strapped himself in extremely tightly and had such a vice like grip on the package in his hand that his consort needed to peel off the first three fingers of his grip one at a time, before Spike realized and allowed a warm, reassuring hand to envelop one of his own.

They flew low over the countryside, the twilight and ever increasing numbers of twinkling street lights, allowing the five travelers to clearly see the quaint old farms and small towns under their flight path. A large yellow full moon on the horizon added to the surreal quality of their flight. The wiccans and Xander kept up a running commentary, but Spike simply stared down at the narrow local roads lined with ancient stone, and contemplated what Angelus might have made of all this - Of Rome, of the heat suit, of Anton and their flying carriage. He finally registered that Xander was speaking to him.

“What’s in the package?”

“Hmm??”

“The package… what’s in it?”

Spike looked down at the plain crimson object on his lap. “Dunno.”

“Well call me Sylvester, but aren’t you gonna open it?” Xander had the curious air of a child eyeing off someone else’s birthday present.Pulling from his reverie completely, Spike smiled slightly, picked up Anton’s gift and turned it over in his hands. He then carefully lifted the wrapping tape and opened the paper to reveal its contents.

It was a beautiful ebony box with an intricate inlaid ivory scene of some mythical feast with fauns and cherubs, faeries and humans in flowing robes. There were tiny gold hinges and a gilded lock with intricate design on the side. Xander gasped, it was truly exquisite.

“Wow!.. well and?” 

Spike twisted the minute key and lifted the lid. The box was lined in fine crimson suede, resting on it a folded piece of parchment tied with a white satin ribbon and a card, perfectly penned with elaborate flourish.

“For William and Alexander. May you love long and live well. A.” 

Spike handed the card to Xander then tugged the end of the silken bow and carefully opened the ancient piece of paper. His eyes went wide and Xander felt a strange jolt through the link.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? What is it?”

Spike did not trust himself to speak just yet, so simply tilted the hand written page so his consort could see. It was a poem of some sort with an occasional smudge, typical of the blots made by a rushed writer and a quill. Xander could only make out a few of the words, as some of the letters were foreign to him, though he did recognize a number in Roman numerals at the top, ‘eighteen’. 

“So what…” He didn’t get to finish before Spike’s emotion filled baritone began. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;”

Spike let the page fall to rest on its precious container as he moved his hand to cup Xander’s face, fixed him with an intense, love filled azure stare, and continued with no need to sight the page.

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.”

He kissed his consort deeply. A single large tear was transferred from orator to recipient and continued its path down Xander’s face for a moment.

The three witches had turned their attention to the two as Spike began his recitation, though it was Willow who almost choked as she realized the significance of the parchment, “It’s … it’s Shakespeare’s 18th Sonnet isn’t it…..” Even upside down she could clearly recognize the signature at the base of the page, “And it *is* in his own handwriting! Goddess Spike, that must be worth a *fortune*.” 

Spike broke off the kiss and looked at her with glistening eyes, then near whispered, “Worth more ‘cause of who it came from …. And more ‘cause of who I am able to say it to.” He then turned back to his partner, took Xander’s face in his hands and whispered the last two lines of the poem again then kissed him chastely on the lips.

Finally taking one more look at the remarkable piece and lightly touching the famous signature, Spike lovingly returned the sonnet to its place of safekeeping.

The remainder of the trip was quiet. Even as they landed and transferred to the jet, a bare minimum was said. It seemed the lateness of the hour and intensity of the previous few days had caught up with all present.

………………

They taxied up to the hangers set aside for private jets at Heathrow, and were met by two courteous officials representing customs and immigration. Spike raised a quizzical eyebrow as he identified both by scent as not quite human. The larger of the two ‘men’ mumbled quietly as he checked Spike’s documents, “The Immortal has arranged your departure, sir. Please return by six.” Spike simply nodded.

As formalities were completed and their bags unloaded, Willow looked with confusion at the two limousines that had pulled up. “This is pretty… wow… but a bit overkilly don’t you think?”

“Not comin’ back with you, Red….”

“What??” She spun around and stared at Spike and Xander. 

“Flights are booked for the mornin’ pet. Boy an’ I are headin’ home across the pond at 8am. Just time enough to take the boy to show 'im around then head back here.”

Willow all but fell on Xander, claiming him with a fierceness of a sister about to lose her sibling to some awful fate. “But you can’t!! Xander! Oh goddess I thought we had *days* yet!”  
Xander was almost as surprised as Willow, but as Spike began to speak, quickly appreciated the reason. “Xan’s got responsibilities Red…. Holiday’s over. We’ve had our couple of weeks and there’s some of us as have jobs 'n such. Gotta get home pet, no two ways...” Spike grabbed one of the witch’s hands, dragged her from the embrace with his partner and into a suit warmed hug.

“There are many rooms in our house luv and one of them with your name on it…” Spike squeezed his old Sunnydale sister-in-arms in closer and kissed her on the temple. “I’ll look after ‘im Pet … can you do sommit for me though?... well…. for us?”

Willow was near tears.. “Ummm …. Sure…..” She looked to Xander who reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he received love and trust messages clearly through the consort link.

“Need you to let the Bit an’ the Watcher know we’re OK…” Spike stared pleadingly into the witch’s eyes. Willow gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement and Spike returned the gesture with an additional rarely seen smile that conveyed warm friendship and genuine gratitude.

“We will come back, Me and Xan OK? It may not be soon mind….” Spike appearing to cover his previous kindness… “But there’s unfinished business and.. well the boy needs a proper catchin’ up and… And all that rot!… anyway!” Spike now looked rather pleadingly at Willow. She nodded, smiled then added with a smirk, “I think Dawn might still owe you for an ongoing interest in green foliage!” Willow remembered the delightful bunny Spike and his joyful antics in the sun and grinned, but it was her turn to give a squeeze. “I’ll let them know…. You be well Spike… and take care of my friend!... There’ll be a shovel..” 

“Yeah I know… with my name on it … got it.” Spike smiled and Willow was given a rare glimpse of William the Tender Hearted Victorian Poet (now ensouled vampire, utterly besotted and devoted to Xander, her oldest friend). In that moment, Willow could not think of any reason to be unhappy. These lovely males, these heroes, would go and come back, and today was a merely the natural pause in the process. 

“But you’ve got to…” 

Xander cut her off, “Of Course.”

“And *you* Mister Big Bad*!”

“I will... I give you my word.” Spike dropped easily into his true accent as he smiled and delivered his promise. Then added “An’ tell *Rupert* that we’ll be keepin’ the suit ‘cause it makes the tumble with my consort here a lot more interestin’ ” The last statement was accompanied by such a lascivious wink that Willow abandoned her attempt at sad demeanor and collapsed into giggles… As the two males walked hand in hand toward their car she began to invoke a protection spell for their trip. 

………………

 

Xander was staring out the window of the limousine, fascinated by seeing the main sights of London first hand, and the fact that there were so many people still out and about at two am.  
They stopped at Hyde Park and took a short wander to a favorite spot of Spike’s, a large oak near the speaker’s corner. Xander couldn’t be sure of the reason for the particular fondness, but vaguely hoped it might be a pre-turning preference rather than a penchant for hunting and large crowds. 

Returning to the car, Xander noted a large bunch of flowers now in the seat next to their driver but quickly forgot about them as his repeated references to Mary Poppins as they passed St Paul’s Cathedral and the old banking region, evoked a mocking repartee from Spike regarding ‘boys in pink and musicals’.

In less than two hours, they had managed a complete circuit including the old Bailey, Leicester Square, the Tower, Parliament and both directions across London Bridge. They had passed Harrods and the Victoria Albert Museum and had a look at Leicester Square. Spike equaled his consort’s enthusiasm for all of it, but as they drove northwest out of the city centre, he fell silent.

“Where are we now sweetheart? Come on tourist guy here! Narrow streets, old buildings…” 

“Harrow.”

“Isn’t that like a….” He was about to say school, but saw the anxious look in Spike’s face and felt a deep sense of grief through the link. He grabbed his partner’s hand. “What are we….?”

“Just need to do this pet…. An’ I think I need you with me… ‘cause it’s the first time since….” Spike broke off and continued to stare mournfully out the window.

A few minutes later, Xander found himself out of the car loaded up with three large bunches of flowers, and trudging toward a crowded old graveyard. A sprinkle of rain began and the ancient gate protecting the grounds cried its protest as Spike pushed it open. The vampire took his consort’s hand and led the way as they wound toward a spot one row from the rear of the plot. There were two large arch shaped head stones, all but touching a small one nestled between. Spike clutched his arms around himself as if in pain and fell to his knees but a few feet from the graves.

Though struggling with the pain flowing through the link, Xander continued up to the stones and squinted hard at the worn etchings in the granite: The Hon. James Albert Bradford-Whitely esq, husband & father, 1810 – 1857; Margaret Emily Bradford-Whitely, Devoted wife and Beloved Mother, 1822 – 1876; Master James Archibald Bradford-Whitely, RIP, 1840 – 1846.

Xander suddenly knew why they were here. He placed a sheath of flowers at the base of each headstone then moved quickly to Spike’s side. His vampire was now at the foot of the graves kneeling in an ever increasing quagmire. Spike still had his one arm wrapped around himself while he petted the soil over one of the graves with the other hand and rocked slowly, whispering and keening constantly. Xander eventually made out the words, a series of prayers and repeated heartfelt pleas for forgiveness, and finally, simple tearful admissions of how much 'they' were missed and why.

Xander simply slid a comforting arm around the slim, tense shoulders and waited for the initial storm to pass. He stared once more at the stones and took in the meaning of the middle one. William had been the second son, but could never have known his brother judging by the dates.  
He finally felt Spike turn a little, so pulled him into a firm hug and continued the rocking motion, attempting to gift his partner with the reassuring ‘purr’ that he so enjoyed from Spike. Sadly even Xander would admit later that his really was more of a tuneless hum, though it had the required effect. Spike calmed and eventually made the first move to stand. They stood hand in hand as drips slid down the inside of sodden pants and into their shoes. He snorted ruefully at their muddied attire.

“ ‘Ardly the state I wanted ya in when I introduced ya luv”

Xander looked puzzled for a moment then understood. He squeezed his partner’s hand as they walked over the graves and knelt within inches of the central stone. Spike slipped into his original upper-class accent, and somehow adopted a manner suitable for the formal parlor of the Bradford-Whitely home of old.

“Father, Mother… I would like you to meet my… consort… Alexander Lavelle Harris. He is an American, so I realize you may not initially approve Father… but he is a good man… the best there is… Indeed he is my savior, my friend, and my… eternal companion. And I am… happy at last.” Spike broke off to lift their joined hands and kiss Xander's knuckles then let one more tear trickle and drop to the ground before they said a respectful goodbye.

As Xander pulled Spike to his feet, a cold drip tracked from Xander’s knee all the way down his shin. ‘We need to get out of these clothes Spike!” 

The solemn mood was broken as Spike replied with, “Not in front of me ol’ mum you don’t!” followed by a quick sprint back to the car.

Clothing changed, firmly kissed and on their way to the airport, Xander and Spike both felt it. Things had changed for them, extraordinary challenges had been met, and strong new alliances made, but they were still going home to ‘normality’, to Sacramento… together.


End file.
